Dark Shadows Spring at Collinwood
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Barnabas/Vicki awaiting the birth of their child, Vicki finds herself drawn into a nightmare world that awakens the darkness inside. Caught up in the diabolical plans of a doctor playing god, she reunites with an old ally and meets a new ally. Time will tell if Barnabas can save his wife and unborn child from being a creature of the night with a little help from the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spring in Dark Shadows

Victoria lay on her side, her back felt horrible and she rolled to the other side to try and find some relief. From the darkness caring hands began to rub her lower back, "Is this better my sweet?" Barnabas moved in close to hug his wife then leaned back to rub her back. "Yes, its just so hard to find a comfortable spot to lay in. I hate to think what it's going to feel like in another 3 months when I am at the end of my second trimester."

Barnabas nuzzled her neck, kissed her earlobe and spoke softly, "Whatever happens I will be there for you." She smiled and the feeling of being loved filled her. "Barnabas what do you think it will be?" She rubbed her stomach as she curled next to him curtailing any further back rubs and feeling the beginning of his arousal. "I think it will be healthy and beautiful." She sighed, "If it's a boy, I would like to name him Barnabas."

Barnabas moaned, "You would not do that to our son make him a junior?" Vicki thought about it, "Well what name would you give him?" She studied her husband noting that his usually well groom hair was disheveled giving him a boyishly sweet look. Smiling she put her fingers to his forehead and combed the hair into the familiar Napoleonic spikes he had adopted so many years ago. His gaze was locked to hers and he took her fingers and kissed them gently.

The haunted sad look had left him over a year ago when they were married. His dark mesmerizing eyes held her hazel gaze and he smiled then gently stroked her face with his fingertips she could feel his perfectly groomed nails lightly tracing over her. Vicki smiled noting that a year of marriage had filled out his face to be less concaved with starkly defined hallow cheeks. The skin color actually had tinge of fleshy pink; no longer the overly pale look ever present because of his condition. She watched the emotion dance across his face as he looked at her. Watching his eyes changing colors with a smile or the depth of his passion, she knew without a doubt this was the man she always wanted for the rest of her life.

He smiled and it lit up his face, his eyes crinkled with his smile and she knew he was happy and content. They were complimented each other in so many ways. Their height was an example because he did not tower over her. She knew her chin could rest comfortably on his shoulder with out stretching to make it happen. When they stood next to each other, she felt secure. This thought made her smile. When she smiled, Barnabas felt his heart skip a beat.

She was more than a beauty, she was an incomparable beauty or in his day what would be termed an incomparable. To be loved by an incomparable was more than an honor it was a dream come true. Her dark hair lay in a shimmering silken waterfall over her shoulder and down her back. She would try to hide her emotions behind a flutter and fall of thick dark eyelashes that enhanced the ever-changing color of her eyes. Depending on what she wore her eyes would change color from blue, to green to the color of the beginning of a stormy day. Her body fit perfectly to his and together they made a striking couple when they entered the room.

On more than one occasion he knew she captured the attention of a plethora of admiring glances. She was enchanting when she smiled her whole face lit up with her delight and showered that feeling over the observer. The charming way she would flush that delightful shade of pink when she was complimented. She did not even know how truly beautiful she was and it showed in her unabashed innocence.

Barnabas relished the fact that he was envied by many of his male contemporaries to have such a wife as Vicki. There were so many tender qualities he could check off in describing her personality. Loving, caring, giving, always seeing the positive in everyone. She shared so much of herself with others. Her bright mind and the way she could articulate and relate to others made her asset to anyone that could claim she was loved them.

He could sense her moods and knew his assessment of her had taken too long and she was becoming a bit annoyed and insecure because he had not answered her. This was evidenced by the slight frown that tickled the corner of her mouth and the set of her chin as she considered she was being assessed and found lacking in some regards.

Barnabas thought a moment, allowing him time to collect his thoughts he did not wish to disappoint her or come up wanting in her eyes so he spoke deliberately slow, "You know I should honor my father, Joshua." This he knew would give her pause because she had to come to realize he was one in the same Barnabas she had met when she traveled back to 1795.

If she had known his thoughts she would have found it humorous that their thoughts were almost identical. Vicki had been apprised that the man she had come to trust and care for 1795 was the same man that lay at her side. "Then could we not name him Joshua Barnabas and call him J.B.?" He kissed her neck. There was that fine boned detail about her shoulders and neck that he loved to snuggle against. "I like that. But what if it's a girl?" Then he saw her excitement at the thought she wanted to share with him. Her eyes lit up and that lovely wonderful smile spread across her face.

Vicki without hesitation smiled and said, "Josette Naomi?" Barnabas was touched but he hesitated, "Why not Josette Elizabeth. I think your mother would be very touched." Vicki rolled with a soft moan onto her back and looked at the canopy bed's cover. He knew the moan was not because he wanted to name their little girl after Josette and Elizabeth. It was because she found a new sore spot in her back.

Those delectable lips formed a soft pout and she looked at him with a mischievous smile. "I guess, then if we have another girl, we could name her Jeanette Naomi?" She turned her head to peer up at him a questioning look in her gaze. He smiled leaned over and kissed her pert little nose and said, "I think that would be perfect. Let's get through this pregnancy first. Before we start worrying about more children's names."

Vicki curled into his hold and sighed, "I want you to be happy Barnabas, you have lost so much, and my heart would break if you did not have the happiness you deserve. Besides I seem to recall we decided on our honeymoon that we would fill this house with lots of children." Barnabas wrapped her in a cloak of love and security. "As long as I have you in my life, my bed, my heart Victoria Winters I will have all the happiness I need."

Vicki being a little insecure, spoke softly, "Barnabas, do you miss the fact you could not have Josette." She could feel him tense then take a deep breath let it out slowly. This was a talk that was long over due. He knew it would be coming he just thought he could prepare a little longer, again, using his thoughtful tone he spoke with such sincerity there could be no doubt he loved her for who she was and not what he thought she should be. "Vicki there was a time I wanted to make you into Josette." She propped her head up on her folded arm. "Really?"

Hearing this, it piqued her curiosity. Her voice was barely audible as she asked, "And now?" Barnabas laid his chin on her shoulder, his words were soft and tender, "Never would I trade what I have with you for what I thought I wanted with Josette. I discovered that a long time ago. I found I had a heart that needed to be with someone in this time, in this place."

She thought a moment and Barnabas knew that look too well she was thinking of how she wanted to phrase something. He knew she wanted to know but was not sure if she needed to know. Her thought processes showed how clever she was and that good reason would dictate that she should not ask the question even thought she wanted the answer. Inwardly he relaxed as he watched her roll her eyes up to peer at him with that wonderful little coquettish smile she had to share.

Then he felt her tension shift as if she had to be fair with a deep secret she held and wondered how he would take what she was about to divulge. Her next move was typical of any female that wanted to make a point without hurting or intending to hurt.

So, she smiled the sad smile closed her eyes as she huddled closer to him. "You have never asked me about the men in my life. Were you curious about Burke or Peter?" Barnabas kissed her shoulder finding that delectable part that would send tiny expectant shivers up her spine, and down her arms. Then it was his turn to carefully weigh his words. "Vicki, I never worried about the other men in your life. I would never invite what I do not worry over unless it gives you solace to tell me about them."

She sighed softly looked down and noticed her boobs were getting bigger, they no longer set comfortably on her chest but were threatening to flatten out under her arm pits, then realizing she was distracted she glanced up at him and smiled, "I think I would like to confess what I thought I felt and what I imagined what I wanted."

"Then what I realized what I needed to make me happy." He loved the logic of her thought processes. H waited for her to continue and knew she was organizing her thoughts. Then letting out a small breath that tickled the hair on his arms she spoke softly and thoughtfully at first.

"I thought I loved Burke, but it was just the flush of a first crush for a sophisticated and what I thought was a dangerous man.. He embodied what was mysterious with a pinch of a little danger, a self made millionaire and very charming."

He was still holding her close; he then moved his chin from her shoulder to the top of her head getting more comfortable. Curiously he asked, "Are you sorry you settled for me?" She turned and looked deeply into his eyes, from this vantage she thought or felt that she could peer into his soul.

Once again, he felt they were playing a cat and mouse game with words as she selected her words as carefully as she had thought them out, "Barnabas, I thought I loved Burke. I was devastated when he died. You remember how upset I was when I found you and Julia on Widows Hill that night. I do believe he loved me and that was probably why he left his estate to me." Barnabas deep voice vibrated against her neck, "So do you think I married you for your money?" Vicki laughed, "Oh no, I know why you married me, it was for my winning personality, and my incredible cooking skills."

Barnabas laughed, "Well I can think of many reasons I wanted to marry you, and at the top of my list are not those two you mentioned." Vicki playfully swatted his hand, "I am not finished Mr. Collins, we have another man to discuss." Barnabas kissed her neck; he loved how they fit together as they huddled in their pre morning ritual. Her voice became contemplative, as she spoke again, "We cannot forget Peter."

Barnabas actually found himself getting jealous of Mr. Bradford. Why he had no idea why, he just knew that was the closest he had come to loosing her. "Ahh, yes the estimable Mr. Bradford." Vicki could hear the hint of tension in his tone so she moved along to explain that relationship. " Please don't be irritated my love because you have to understand. I had to experience those feelings to come to my final conclusion. And do you know what I found each and every time I appeared to drift from you?"

He smiled as he saw the intensity of her gaze. His voice dropping lower he almost whispered against her ear, "No, what?" She smiled and it lit up her face, "I found that no one could be you. That you would be the only man in this world that would make me feel brand new each time you looked at me, each time you touched me, each time you kissed me. It was like the first time we first kissed. Even today its like it's the first time with you. The first touch, the first kiss, the first flush of real love."

He was touched by those words. Her gaze was intense; her hazel eyes were almost black from how big her pupils had gotten with her emotions. His voice had grown heavy with his own emotions, "Do you know what I love about you Mrs. Barnabas Collins?" He loved the way her face lit up with her one of a kind shy but very enchanting smile and she shook her head. "I love how you love me. I happen to think you have one of the most beguiling smiles, the way your smile affects your face, the flush of your face when you are complimented because you are so modest. I love the way you think and your intelligence. It is only second to the inner and outer beauty you have."

Feeling mischievous she glanced down at the hands that held her around her beginning baby bump. "So, what if I had two heads or six eyes?" He kissed her nose. "I would love both heads and feel blessed that you can see me six times as much as I see you." She wiggled against him, "So, you would love me with warts and a hump back?" He shifted and rolled her on her back then climbed over her. "Every wicked bump or hump, I would love you because it's a part of you my dearest." He took care not to put any weight on her body as he straddled her and threaten to tickle her. She squealed and then gasped, the look of shock that appeared on her face; immediately gave Barnabas concern. He rolled away from her. "Vicki what is it?"

The look was puzzling as she lay looking stunned then ever so gently she reached for Barnabas' hand and laid it back on her stomach. Barnabas felt a slight movement then the next moment it was a look of wonder. It was a hint of awareness, tiny at first, and then ever so soft the voice was in his mind. "_Hello Daddy_." Barnabas quirked a brow looked into his wife's face and tilted his head the question written on his features. "Did . . . " Vicki smiled and nodded. "It was the first time she asked to speak with you." Barnabas looked stunned, "She? You know the sex?" Vicki nodded, "She just told me. She said she wanted her name to be Josette Elizabeth and she wanted to talk to her Daddy, to put your hand on my stomach."

"But how is this possible?" Barnabas was stunned. Vicki sighed, "I don't know. I have felt an awareness trying to interfere with my thoughts. I noticed it was a familiar touch to my mind then it became stronger this evening. I did not know she was a girl until she touched my thoughts and told me what she wanted to be called. Then she wanted to tell her Daddy hi."

Barnabas glanced at her stomach, then every so gently he laid his ear against stomach. "Has she spoken to you again?" Vicki shook her head. "No, this is the first time she communicated this long." He waited to hear if she had more to communicate. When she did not respond he sighed. "That was very interesting. I wonder if the fact you were bitten by Vlad and then me that it affected her consciousness?" Vicki shrugged, "I don't know. I just know there is something very special about our daughter she has a pretty important future I am sure."

Barnabas sat up looking into Vicki's eyes. "I love you Mrs. Barnabas Collins." She smiled encircled his neck, "I love you too Mr. Barnabas Collins. Now about that back rub?" She leaned up kissed him on his lips, then rolled onto side." Barnabas shifted to his side and began to rub her back. Soft purring noises came from Vicki as he found the sweet spot that begged for rubbing. Barnabas watched as she finally fell into a deep sleep. Barnabas rolled into her cradling her close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once again, Vicki was trapped in a world of darkness; she could hear screams and smell the stench of death all around her. From the depth of the darkness, flames shot forth from a hulking form that breathed fire. It circled her growing closer shooting fire at her. Vicki began to run, she ran until she found herself in more darkness.

The shadows moved with sinewy grace and the blackness clung cloyingly to her. It was a tunnel and she could see small crevices of light filtered through little cracks in the towering walls at the end of the tunnel. Pushing forward she ran head long for any sigh of light. Her lungs were feeling tight from all the exertion she was making as she sought a way out of the darkness and the smell of burning flesh.

Terrifying screams echoed around her filling her very soul with their fear. The feeling of desperation filled the air and stifled her breathing. Then once again, there were the screams of terror all around her.

Panic filled her and once again Vicki found herself running headlong into the darkness until she fell. She was tumbling head over heels down an embankment to meet air and plummet spiraling down into n a vat of blood. Sinking down she kicked up and broke free to gasp for air as her mouth filled with the viscous fluid. She was crawling to the edge of the vat where she pulled herself out of the blood to the lip of the vat. She gasped for air trying to fill her lungs. The more she gasped the more blood she swallowed.

Lying on her back, she lifted her arms to push herself up and found her body was covered in blood; she could taste it, smell it. The more she tried to rid herself of the fluid the more fluid covered her. Struggling to get away from the vat she found the floor was wet with it and she was slipping back into the vat. Clinging to the side she knew if she let go; she would slip down and be swallowed up in the fluid that surrounded he. She knew she would drown.

Sitting up with a gasp Vicki was shaking and crying. Barnabas held her close rocking with her in his arms. "Darling, its ok. Its only a dream." She held onto Barnabas weeping, "It was the rooms again, the rooms and the blood." She was crying so hard she was gasping for breath. "Vicki its ok, its just a dream you're safe at home with me." Vicki would not let go of him. Barnabas kissed her forehead and stroked her hair from her face. "My precious love. You are home, in our house safe with me by your side."

He kept reassuring her as he kissed her forehead and cradled her close. "That's right try relaxing yourself my love. Relax try to calm yourself." Vicki forced the tension out of her body as she lay limply in her husband's arms. "Vicki, I am going to call Julia, to see if we can get you something to help you relax." Vicki began to panic as she looked around their bedroom in fear. "No Barnabas, please don't leave me." Deep within she could hear another voice joining with her father's. "Mommy please close your eyes and go to sleep." Vicki looked up at Barnabas blinked then collapsed in a heap on the bed.

Barnabas watched her collapse became more concerned as he moved her back on her pillow. Ever so gently he began to shake her calling to her, "Vicki? Vicki wake up my dear, its Barnabas. Wake up my love." Unable to evoke a response his heart began to race with fear. An unreasoning fear over came him as he watched for signs of waking.

With each growing minute that passed and still no sign that Vicki was gong to open her eyes he rushed to the phone and dialed Professor Stokes house. "This is Stokes." Elliott sounded distracted as he answered the phone. If Barnabas had not been so stricken he would have known he must have interrupted Elliott in the middle of a particularly detailed and interesting read. Elliott determined that Barnabas sounded harried as his voice became overly demanding, "Elliott, is Julia there, I need to speak with her." Elliott dressed in his comfortable plaid housecoat and wearing his favorite pair of powder blue pajamas. The same pajamas that his lovely bride had said he looked like an overstuffed teddy bear. Elliott was amused as he knew he was all of six foot at 240 pounds, he glanced over to the bedroom doorway at the woman with whom he had fallen in love and the subject of the conversation.

There she was; his Julia, a mature, intelligent doctor. An academic in several fields. His thoughts were on how beautiful she looked with her stylishly short auburn hair slightly tousled, her slender frame covered in deep vibrant blue house coat hiding a hint of lace from the matching gown. He loved the way that color brought out the blue of her eyes. Oh yes, those incredible blue eyes. To him she was the total package with her aristocratic features that titled her as a classic beauty, her intelligence, and she loved him. He looked at his wife an indulgence he allowed himself as he spoke softly; his words allowing Julia to realize who was on the phone.

"Barnabas do you have any idea what time it is?"

Barnabas quick to apologize spoke rapidly. "I am so sorry to disturb you Elliott. I would not have called this late if it were not for the urgency of the situation. However; it's Vicki. She had another one of those agonizing nightmares and then she just collapsed. I cannot awaken her."

Elliott was loathed to disturb his wife, who had already put in twelve hours at her own clinic and was tired. He wanted to remind Barnabas he was a newly wed and selfishly wanted to share his wife's time without interruption. However, upon hearing his dear Victoria was in distress, he had no heart to keep Julia from him.

Julia moved from the bedroom doorway tightening the belt of her robe. "What does he need Elliott?" He looked at Julia with concern, "It's Vicki, she had another one of those living in hell nightmares and has collapsed, he cannot awaken her." Julia moved back towards their bedroom. "Tell him to call an ambulance and have her taken to the hospital I will meet them there."

Elliott covered the mouthpiece. "We will meet them." She smiled at her husband, she could not imagine how lucky she was when Elliott confessed his love for her and wanted to marry her. She had always admired the barrel chested erudite man. Julia was proud and a bit arrogant that her cross-field of expertise laid in psychiatry and specializing in blood disorders. Her pride was also in the fact for this day and age; she was one of few women that held those degrees.

Having spent most of her life in school obtaining those degrees and doing so on her academics alone she felt her pride could be bordering on a justified arrogance for she held several degrees and was a practicing physician. That was what led her to Barnabas and her attempts to cure his 'blood disorder.'

Her parents had distinguished their fields; her mother, Andrea Hall Hoffman was a renowned published author on psychiatry had met her husband, Jules Hoffman and notable author on nuclear physics in college. Together they had two children, a son Andrew Hoffman and a daughter Julia Hoffman.

Andrew had done his studies in the African Amazon, while Julia had climbed her way up the academic ladder by her merit alone. Obtaining four degrees from Harvard, Yale and University of Baltimore, she soon became highly accredited in his all her fields. Finding her formative years were passing her, she found a comfortable position at a Maine Clinic called Windcliff.

Her parents retired to the sanitarium where she was able to see to their care until they passed her father at the age of 90 and her mother followed one year later at the age of 89. It had been many years since she had heard from her brother and was not even aware if he was alive until she and Elliott married and she received a telegram from him congratulating her on her marriage to such a fine scholar.

Julia felt she deserved her marriage to Elliott Stokes, she had waited her entire life to find happiness in the arms of such a notable and brilliant man. That was one of the many reasons she appreciated her husband. He held five doctorial degrees but had a passion for ancient legends and the occult. It seemed that Julia's fasciation and crush on Barnabas was quickly replaced by a deep respect for Timothy Elliott Stokes.

To her knowledge the only living relative Elliott had was Hallie, the daughter of his deceased brother Edward and Susan Stokes. Hallie had lived at Collinwood until her admission into college, where she currently lived in a dorm. She was seeking a doctorial degree in neurosurgery. Currently, she was studying in England and had been unable to return to Maine for her Uncle's wedding to Julia. She like Julia's brother had sent her congratulations via a telegram.

Julia held no illusions that her marriage to Elliott had been a burning passion born of young eager lovers. Instead she liked their relationship to mature educated people that had spent most of their formative years studying trying to gain knowledge and give their knowledge to those that needed or wanted it. They chose each other for companionship and a love that was comfortable.

Hanging up the phone Elliott moved to kiss his wife on her forehead. "Come my dear we need to dress. I am certainly not going to allow you to go out at this hour unescorted. Julia kissed her husband lightly on his full lips. Her deep voice whispered into his chest, "Just one of the many reasons I love you. I know you will watch out for my best interest." He chuckled, "When you cultivate a prize rose, you learn to cherish it for its beauty and the enjoyment you get from the care you took to raise it, you my dear are such a rose. How could I send you out into the cold of night and not anticipate you might wilt.'

Julia laughed, "Perhaps because I am a more hearty American Beauty able to withstand a bit more than those hot house beauties." Elliott followed his wife into his bedroom. "Still even an American Beauty must be treated with tenderness or she may wilt and that my dear would break my heart." This easy banter again was one of the many reasons she had said yes to being his wife.

Barnabas arrived at the hospital casually dressed in jeans and a turtle neck sweater. A change that he reluctantly embraced and only at the insistence of his wife. He had allowed her to buy him a pair sport deck shoes. Though the look appeared common and not befitting his status, he had to admit that it did have a comfortable feel.

He remembered it had taken Vicki some months to talk him out of his formal attire and into something more comfortable and suitable for pottering around the house. Barnabas now stood in the waiting room pacing. He stopped pacing when a nurse called him. "Mr. Collins, you can go back to be with your wife." His manner was typical of a man under great duress as he moved to the curtained off area indicated by the nurse.

Vicki lay pale and unconscious on the bed covered by a sheet. He looked anxiously from her supine body to the nurse. Watching her as she started an IV on his wife, hanging a glass bottle on the hook. He watched as the clear fluid flowed into her veins.

"Doctor Hoffman should be here shortly." A man wearing a white lab coat with a nametag bearing the name Eric Lang stepped through the curtain. He wore black-framed glasses, which was a stark contrast to his pale complexion. He glanced at Vicki then nodded to Barnabas. Moving to the foot of the exam bed he unhooked a chart that hung on the designated hook.

Flipping the metallic cover back, he looked over the various lab reports and notes.. Barnabas studied the man that had a youthful face with intense blue eyes and a full head of pure white hair that was stylishly comb away from his broad forehead. The glasses he wore gave him a professional studious look.

Briefly, he glanced up at Barnabas as he hovered over Vicki's bed. Using his most commanding and professional tone he politely spoke, "Mr. Collins. I am Dr. Lang. I ordered some tests on your wife and I have to confess I am very concerned for her. She has some abnormalities in her blood stream that could create a problem for your unborn child."

His matter of fact attitude was grating on Barnabas last nerve. Barnabas watched as he picked up a head mirror and put it over his forehead and moved to examine Vicki's nasal passage and throat. Lifting her eyelid he looked into her eye. Frowning he took off the head mirror and turned back to Barnabas, "I would like your permission to admit her to run some more tests."

Barnabas was beyond worried hearing this and quite distracted as Eric Lang continued examining Vicki's response as he used a small rubber mallet on her joints. "Personally, I do not know what is keeping her in this state of unconsciousness. Her reflexes are fine, her airways are clear, the only thing I can possibly think of is the abnormalities in her blood stream may be affecting her mental faculties."

"Eric, why are you running tests on my patient?" Julia moved into the room giving Eric Lang a very cool calculated look. Eric ignored the deathly chill of that look. Julia waited for his explanation. "Because she was to be seen by the first available doctor, Julia, and as she has been unconscious for over 20 minutes it warranted immediate attention."

Lang's voice was calm and measured as he continued to study Vicki's chart. Julia gave Barnabas a pointed look then turned to Eric Lang. "May I speak to you in private?" Eric smiled knowingly. "Of course you may." Julia moved out into the hallway waiting for Eric Lang.

"Victoria Collins is my patient as is all the Collins Family." Eric leaned into Julia, taking off his glasses he folded them shut then used them as a prop laying the ear piece of the frames against his lips as he studied Julia. He knew she wanted to play hardball with him. He had known Julia for a long time and knew she could be territorial and dictatorial when it came to her patients.

He was prepared for her tirade, not ready to give one inch to her demands. Shoving the glasses into his lab coat he folded his arms over his chest. Giving her a direct no non-sense look he spoke. "Are all of the Collins Family bearing parasites in their blood that look suspiciously like those of a vampire bat?" He watched her reaction and was not disappointed. She immediately stiffened. Then caught her self before she revealed anything further and countered with a defensive look.

"What are you implying Eric?" He smiled at Julia, "That it might be wise of you to consider taking on an associate in this particular case?" Julia sighed and looked over at a distressed Barnabas. He had his head lying on Vicki's belly and for a reason only known to him seemed to be communicating with the fetus. What was more important it appeared he was actually getting a response from the unborn baby. "We can discuss this later Eric, allow me to examine my patient then we can talk."

Eric smiled, "I will join you doctor, I am sure you would welcome a second opinion." Julia moved into the cube, "Barnabas will you allow me to examine Vicki you can talk to Doctor Lang about what happened and I will be out shortly." Lang looked at Julia giving her a half bow with a smirk, he reached over and took Barnabas by the arm and led him out into the hallway.

Now, you say she was experiencing some nightmares and then just collapsed?" Barnabas nodded, continually distracted and watching over Lang's shoulder to the curtain. "Yes, she had a severe trauma about 3 months ago, she was kidnapped and held prisoner in Romania. An elite army retrieval team then rescued her. We all barely escaped with our lives."

Eric Lang looked at Barnabas, "Romania? What part of Romania?" Barnabas watched anxiously then said absently, "Burgos Pass." Eric raised an eyebrow. "Really, close to what was Transylvania?" Barnabas looked back at Eric, "Yes, why? Do you think she picked up something that is causing this problem?" Julia opened the curtain, "Eric, a moment please." Eric Lang left Barnabas in the hallway that was soon joined by Elliott Stokes, "Dear boy, do not trouble yourself, you have one of the best doctors looking after our girl."

Barnabas paced to a bench seat near the waiting room. "Elliott she had the hell dream and being drowned in blood, then she just collapsed and I have not been able to awaken her." He did not mention that his daughter had talked to him earlier and he tried to talk to her again but was unable to hear anything from her.

Elliott studied the man in front of him. He would have been hard pressed to believe this man was nearly two hundred years old. Had he not been a student of the occult he would have scoffed at anyone that even presumed to suggest such a thing.

Elliott was glad he had not voiced his irritation with him earlier because at this moment, Barnabas looked like a man that was at the end of his rope. "Elliott, something happened tonight. Vicki has been communicating with our daughter." Elliott popped his monocle out of his left eye and looked at Barnabas.

"Your daughter?" Barnabas nodded, "She spoke to me." Again, Elliott looked at Barnabas, "Do you hear yourself? You are sounding . . . " Barnabas ran a harried hand through his hair, "Insane? Believe me Elliott I know how I sound but as sure as I am sitting here, I spoke with my daughter tonight. She has been communicating with Vicki psychically."

Julia handed Eric her stethoscope. "Listen for yourself." Eric went to Vicki; he had just heard a most remarkable claim from Julia that a barely 3-month-old fetus was communicating with her. Laying the stethoscope on Vicki's stomach, he felt more than heard a soft tiny voice.

"Mommy is just sleeping. I am making her sleep because she was upset." Eric looked over to Julia, "Who is this woman?" Julia folded her arms over her chest and looked at Eric, "I am sure you have surmised a portion of the truth.. So help me Eric, do not force me to be sorry I am telling you what happened to her and you use that information to try and make a name for yourself."

Eric looked at Julia, "I am more interested in helping her and trying to solve a problem than expose a situation that could throw an innocent into a three ring circus. Julia, you need to tell me everything." Julia looked pointedly at the nurse as she entered the exam area.

Using silence as her best defense, Julia waited as she checked Vicki's vitals. Julia thought a moment then sighed, "Is there somewhere more private?" Eric looked over his shoulder then grabbed Julia's elbow escorting her into the hallway, "Elliott, Barnabas." Julia called to them both as she with Lang headed to Eric's office. Barnabas grew more concerned seeing the concern written on Julia's face as he with Elliott in tow moved to Lang's office.

"Now, Julia from the beginning and leave nothing out." Julia looked at Eric, then to Barnabas and Elliott. Moving to a chair, she looked glanced towards Barnabas, "The blood work is what tipped him to what was going on with Vicki, and he knows only a portion of what we have done."

Barnabas studied Eric; his anger was being curbed by his anxiety for his wife. "Is Vicki reverting?" Julia held up her hand. "No, Josette has put her to sleep because she was putting her at risk." Elliott smiled, "Then the fetus is a female and can communicate physically. That is in deed an amazing feat." Julia nodded. "She is using the knowledge of her mother's mind to transmit her thoughts psychically to us." Barnabas sighed and sat in a nearby office chair. "Has she indicated why she is doing this?" Julia shook her head, "She has not felt it necessary to tell us why, she is just using what is available to communicate."

Lang went to his desk chair and sat down, folding his arm on the chair's arm he put his fist against his mouth, then sitting forward he asked, "You asked earlier if she was reverting? Was she a vampire?" Barnabas moved to peer out the window. "No, she was bitten by a vampire and drank of that vampire's blood." Barnabas turned and looked at the doctor.

Then it occurred to him he had met this man once before and had minor contact with him once before. His ageless face held minor hints of laugh lines and crows feet. It was his hair that had distinguished him from other doctors. Otherwise he was not very notable with his medium build. However, tonight dressed as he was in his white lab coat he did hold an intimidating air.

"The vampire that bit her, was he or she destroyed?" Barnabas looked at Elliott then at Lang, "No, he lives, we just don't know where he is." Eric leaned back in his chair fixing his gaze to a spot on the ceiling, as he appeared to be lost in thought. "The baby, is it his?" Barnabas showed more agitation than what was warranted, "No, the child is mine, she was pregnant before she was taken to Romania. She was about a month possibly less when he . . . " Barnabas could not bring himself to say the words.

Eric using that oh so clinical voice ventured, "Before he bit her and made her drink from him?" Lang glanced thoughtfully towards Barnabas and observed the tormented and tortured look on his face. Being a keen observer of human nature he had already surmised that Barnabas was harnessing a long held secret him self. Thus, why Julia was so protective of him and his family. Barnabas' voice was very soft, "Yes, yes, she was."

Standing Lang frowned thinking, he crossed his own arms. "Mr. Collins, you do realize the child carries the traits of a vampire in her blood." Julia was the first to speak. "We have been giving Vicki a serum to counter any affects the parasites in her blood may have on the child. We of course had to dilute the amount of antitoxins that has been injected because of the pregnancy." Lang looked at each of them. "But it would appear this child has a cognitive consciousness and is communicating with the mother and others that have any control over her."

Barnabas sighed, "I don't want anyone to know about this. If the wrong people found out, it could put Vicki and the baby in danger. We have enough problems without adding more problems to the mix." Julia nodded, "I agree, if the wrong people found out that such things as Vampires exist and that Vicki is on the cusp of possibly becoming one and binging a child into this world with supernatural powers, it could open a flood gate of problems that we do not need." Elliott nodded, "Not to mention the zealots that would feel it necessary to rid the world of the evil they perceive to be a threat."

Julia stood and paced the room. "Or the government that would want to put them under lock and key or worse a microscope to find out how they could be used for their benefit." Eric nodded, "I have a suggestion, it's a risky one, but it's a suggestion only." He had their rapt attention. "If it means separating us forget it. I cannot do that." Barnabas spoke before Lang could bring forth his suggestion. "I was merely going to suggest that you take your wife to my private clinic in the Caribbean."

Barnabas smiled, "Where in the Caribbean?" Lang shrugged as if it were not necessary to say where at this time, "I was going to suggest Martinique." Barnabas immediately brightened his demeanor, "We have a home there in Martinique. When we were on our honeymoon, we went to Martinique and I bought the duPres Plantation. Of course it needs some repairs making it more habitable and brought up to modern codes, but that might be the perfect place for them." Julia nodded, "I am sure we could make monthly trips to the island to check up on her and the baby."

Lang frowned, "We have to be careful, we do not want to many knowing that she is there. It would be good for her to take in some warmer weather and to be away from prying ears and eyes." Elliott looked to Julia, "I could easily take a sabbatical from the University, and we could then go to Martinique so you could be closer to Vicki and the baby."

Barnabas began to feel happier knowing that Vicki was in a forced sleep controlled by an element that only wanted her best interest at the forefront. The discussion of finally getting her into a happier warmer climate of sunshine and starlit nightly walks on the beach even lightened his mood. Feeling less harassed and more at ease he listened as the discussion of how his wife would be protected and her medical care appearing to be part of that care he felt the tension in his body melt allowing him for the first time since the onset of this crisis; to relax and look forward to something positive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The mood of the room changed at the sound of a soft knock on the doo. Opening the door, Lang was met by the nurse that had been attending Vicki earlier, "Yes?" She smiled, "Dr. Lang, Dr. Hoffman I thought you would like to know that Mrs. Collins has regained consciousness and there is a Mr. Quentin Collins in the lobby with Mrs. Stoddard and Sheriff Patterson asking for Mr. Collins and Dr. Hoffman." Barnabas moved to the door, "I will take care of this. Is my wife calm?" He asked the nurse that stood aside to let him enter the hallway. "Yes, as a matter of fact she has a visitor, with her. He said he was her brother?"

This elicited an immediate reaction as Barnabas, Julia, Elliott and Dr. Lang moved with some haste from the room. "That's impossible she has no brothers in Collinsport. She has two half brothers and they are away at school." Barnabas moved with a sense of urgency down the hallway to the cubical with a closed curtain.

Jerking the curtain back, they found the room empty. Panic and anger filled the small party as they looked at an empty exam table with the blanket and sheet thrown aside. Spinning on his heel Dr. Lang followed by Julia marched out to the nurse's station. "Nurse Crawford, where is the patient that was in station 3A?" The petite pretty blond completely unaware of the anxiety that had been created, smiled politely, "Why her brother helped take her to a room, lets see," She rifled through the many charting slips in front of her, "Ah, yes here it is, she was assigned to room 315." She handed over the slip of paper showing room assignments for those admitted.

Julia frowned; Lang turned to the nurse and demanded, "On whose orders was she ordered admitted? " Janet Crawford was now confused as she looked down at the chart. "Why your orders Dr. Lang, she was admitted to room 315." She handed over the chart and Lang jerked it open to read the notes, noting there was no signature to move the patient.

He thrust the chart to Julia, "I am on my way to room 315." Lang turned with Elliot following closely. Elliott had learned his wife's moods and looks to recognize her anxiety and the need for assistance against a domineering male influence such as Lang. Following closely behind Lang he too rush down to hallway. Lang stopped at the exit marked 'stairs.' Taking the stairs to the third floor, Lang arrived on the third floor ahead of Elliott.

Elliott watched as Lang took the stairs decided to take the elevator. Deducing that using the elevator would serve two purposes. The first such purpose was to give him a breather as he was not a young spry many any longer and Lang had the stairs as a means of escaping covered he would occupy the one and only elevator thereby preventing any exit by means of the elevator. Arriving a short time after Lang. Lang waited momentarily for the elevator then with the arrival of Elliott they both advanced on room 315.

Barnabas started to follow when he felt or sensed then heard the soft essence he had begun to associate with his daughter. "Daddy! Hurry, mommy is in danger!" Barnabas paused to glanced into the waiting room. There he saw his cousin Elizabeth and George looking anxious. His attention was then turned to focus on hallway heading to the rear entrance of the hospital.

There he heard soft grunts and what sounded like a scuffle. Barnabas moved towards the doors leading outside. Slumped unconscious in a wheelchair was Vicki covered with a blanket, his first instincts were to move to his wife and then he noted two men locked in a struggle. Barnabas turned at the sound of his name, "Barnabas?" He saw his father in law.. Motioning to George he shouted, "George! Hurry!" Quentin had the man pinned with his face pushed in to the wall. Seeing George moving towards him, Barnabas went out to help Quentin.

George watching Barnabas rushed towards the disappearing form, calling after him, , "Is it Vicki is she all right?" Moving towards Barnabas he was greeted by the sight of his daughter's unconscious form in a wheel chair and Quentin. Quentin was still holding the man against the wall. "He tried to kidnap Vicki, I saw him putting her in a wheelchair and wheel her out here." George stepped forward taking his handcuffs out he snapped them on the man then tugged him forward pushing him down on a nearby bench. Barnabas could not get a good look at the man; his sandy colored hair was tousled falling over his face. He leaned forward with his chin tucked he appeared to be looking at his shoes.

Lang arrived with Julia in tow, "Where is she?" Quentin nodded to the wheelchair; the man popped his head up, "Away from you for a little while." His words were sullen; bitten off with anger. Lang frowned, "You! What were you doing?" The man snarled his lip then spat out, "I was not about to let you use her like you . . ." Lang's look shut him down. "Sheriff, I know the man he is one of my orderlies and I am sure he thought he was helping me by trying to take Mrs. Collins to my personal practice."

George looked from Lang to the man. "So, you know him and he is harmless?" Lang smiled, "I fear he is sometimes misdirected. For the most part he is harmless." George ordered him to stand. The orderly stood and turned his back to George. With the experience of a lawman George removed the handcuffs, "If I were you Lang, I would get him under control. He almost kidnapped my daughter." Lang and the young man looked from George to Vicki, "Mrs. Collins is your daughter?"

George's squared his shoulders and narrowed his look which appeared to indicate he would not tolerate any argument. "Yes, Mrs. Collins is my daughter and obviously in her condition she does not need any unnecessary stress." Lang nodded, "I am very much aware of Mrs. Collins delicate condition. Clark, I am sending you back to the clinic, you will wait for me there." The man named Clark bowed his head; looking up at Lang he narrowed his eyes. George watched the play between the two and felt there was a struggle of wills as Clark stared dangers of hate born of resentment.

Clark pushed past Barnabas and Quentin who had closed ranks as a blockade in case Mr. Clark thought he could escape. Quentin looked at Barnabas. "How is Vicki, is she having problems with the pregnancy?" Barnabas looked down, "Dr. Lang and Julia had not had time to properly examine her. They did suggest that she might need a change of scenery because of her particular problem." Quentin hearing Barnabas' intent understood the double meaning of that implied statement.

"So, what do you plan to do?" Quentin brushed his jacket off glancing meaningfully at his cousin. Barnabas glanced around trying to assess who might be listening and shrugged, "At this time, we were thinking of going to Martinique for the rest of the winter or at least until spring." Quentin watched as Julia wheeled Vicki in doors out of the cold night air, "The place that used to belong to Josette's family?" Barnabas shifted on his feet and looked as his wife and Julia disappeared into the building. He nodded in response to Quentin's question. "Yes, I was thinking the whole family could come for a visit. I believe Vicki called it the winter house in the Caribe."

Quentin glanced around to their surroundings. "Perhaps we should discuss this in a less public place." George watched as Clark stormed off and turned to Lang, "Well, if you need me, I will be inside with Liz. Barnabas a soon as you know something will you please let us know?" Barnabas turned with George and Quentin following and moved in behind Julia. They watched as Julia retrieved a warm blanket from a supply room. She then covered a comatose Vicki in the wheel chair.

Julia wheeled her back to the exam room as Vicki stirred and moaned then muttered, "I know sweetie, its ok, and mommy is fine now." Vicki lifted her head and opened her eyes, startled and confused by her surroundings. "Where am I?" Julia patted her arm. "You are in the emergency room of Collinsport Hospital." Vicki looked around then saw her husband. "Barnabas what are we doing in the emergency room of the hospital?"

Barnabas moved to her side, "You were unconscious my dear and we could not wake you. So, I called Julia and she asked that we bring you here." Vicki nodded, "I see. May I go home?" She glanced up at Julia, who smiled and nodded, "I don't see any reason why you should not be discharged." Elizabeth appeared from the waiting room doorway; then moved to stand next to George. "Darling, what happened?" George hugged his fiancé; "I think we had a misguided attempt to take Vicki out of the hospital by one of Dr. Lang's orderlies." Elizabeth frowned. "Is she in danger?" George shook his head. "No, and she appears to be doing just fine. Julia said she could go home."

Elizabeth moved to Vicki's side, "Vicki darling, do you need anything from us?" Vicki smiled at her mother, "Maybe a hug and some reassurance that you all are going to be ok with my being pregnant?" Liz bent to hug her daughter, "Of course we are all fine with your pregnancy. Why wouldn't we be happy? After all, you are bringing in the first grandchild for the family." Vicki chuckled, "I fear she may be spoiled." Quentin, Liz, and George looked at Vicki, "She? Do you think it's a girl?" Vicki smiled and nodded, "I know it's a girl. We are going to name her Josette Elizabeth." Elizabeth flushed with pride, her emotions over the potential for a progeny with her name made her feel this was her first pregnancy. "How wonderful, another Elizabeth Collins."

Julia came from the waiting room followed by Lang, "You are all set to go home Vicki, Dr. Lang and I will see you at his clinic tomorrow. I will come by and get you. We both want to run some more tests on your blood." Vicki sighed and looked down, "Thank you Julia." Barnabas took the wheel chair Vicki occupied and began to push it towards the Bentley parked near the entrance of the emergency room. Barnabas glanced at Quentin, "Thank you for responding so quickly Quentin. I hope Daphne was not too upset by your leaving so early in the morning?" Quentin smiled as he opened the door to the car. Once I tell her we are going to Martinique she will forgive me."

Vicki looked at Quentin and Barnabas, "Are we going to Martinique?" Barnabas slid in next to his wife in the backseat. "Yes, my dearest. The doctor thought you might like a change of scenery. So, we all are going to Martinique for a while." Vicki sighed, "What about the house?"

She glanced out the window; she had done more than enough traveling for a while and was ready to enjoy the new modern updates to their house. Barnabas took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "The house will be fine, we will leave the Hudson's in charge while we are gone. I am going to invite your parents; Julia and Elliott are considering an extended honeymoon while we are there. So, I figure I will offer the plantation house as a place of warmth and welcome."

Vicki listened quietly then worried, "Will we be back for Maggie and Joe's wedding?" Barnabas looked down at her fingers locked in his. "Yes, my dearest. They are being married in the spring or early summer. And, any other concerns you might have in regards to this change has already been considered and addressed. So, you won't be far enough along that you would run a risk of flying with the baby. With a standing invitation to the family I would think we should continually have a house full." He lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles hiding his concern behind the uneasy smile

Noticing that he had not soothed her distress over the proposed change, he tried a new tract of distraction. He chuckled softly, "Something I believe you would love." Vicki smiled, "That is true, to have mother and father visiting, but I know Dad can't be away the whole time we are there, he has the town to protect and obligations to Jay, Tom and Penny." Barnabas thought a moment then responded, "We are considering options at this juncture my love. I am sure once we figure out the entire trip, we will have a more definite objective in mind and those that choose to join us, will be able to adjust every ones' schedule."

He lifted her chin capturing her gaze he stared into her eyes. "Vicki, you know I love you and would move heaven and earth to protect you and our child. We are not trying to circumvent you or wrap you up in wool cotton to keep you from what you want. We are worried for your continued good health. We know you have been through so much lately and all we want is to keep you safe and make you happy if it is in our power." She felt a prick of tears threatening to obscure her vision of the deep abiding love he held for her in his eyes. "I know, I guess this is what they mean by being hormonal. I just feel I have not had enough time to actually fine a new routine in our house." He kissed the tip of her nose. "We will have time enough for us to make our routine, I just think a warmer tropical surrounding might be more beneficial."

Vicki yawned, leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, "Well this all can be discussed at a less scandalous hour, now shall we go home?" Quentin slid in behind the wheel of the Bentley, "My dearest cousin's wishes shall be granted." Putting the car into gear, he navigated the luxury car out of the hospital parking lot intent on getting his charges home. The ride back was done in silence as Vicki relaxed in Barnabas' hold. Only wishing to shelter her, Barnabas glanced down and studied his wife's face, while Quentin studied Barnabas in the rearview mirror. Speaking softly, Quentin asked, "Her baby called to me tonight." Barnabas snapped his head up and planted his gaze on the back of Quentin's head. "What did she say?" Quentin watched the passing signposts as they drove down Highway 1. "How did you know it was her?"

He chuckled, "Because she said '_Cousin Quentin its cousin Josette, some bad man is taking my mommy away we need help'. _That is when I looked up and saw Vicki being wheeled out of the hospital." Barnabas was astounded. "She called you Cousin Quentin?" He laughed, "Oh yes, she called me cousin Quentin, I was rather startled at first because the voice was so subtle and sweet it was as if she had entered my mind and was speaking to me." Barnabas nodded, "That is how she communicated with me tonight. Vicki said she had just started communicating with her and she requested to speak with me so when I put my hand on her stomach, I felt something nudge my mind then speak in the sweetest most delicate voice." As Barnabas thought of the moment his features soften to one of wonder and contentment.

Quentin grew thoughtful as he digested the reasons for moving Vicki out of the island retreat. As the ramifications of her child possessing such strong abilities sunk into his thought processes, he ventured his thoughts and questioned Barnabas, "So, is this the reason you are leaving the states?" Barnabas nodded, "One of the reason." He had been puzzling through his own thoughts and asked, "So, what do you think of Lang?" Quentin sighed as he thought about the Doctor in question. "Something about him is different, a little off. I cannot put my finger on it. I think he has ulterior reasons or a different agenda for wanting Vicki in his clinic in Martinique." Barnabas held her close kissing her forehead. "If he were to harm one hair on her head, I would kill him without a second thought."

Quentin chuckled, "You might have to fight for a place in line for that task. There are a few people that would jump to her defense including Daphne. I was given strict instructions by Daphne to report in on how Vicki was doing. She even wanted to come with me to the hospital. I figured there would be a crowd there so did not need to add to the populace of the waiting room."

Barnabas softly chuckled. "I know what you mean." Looking up he saw the entrance to the old house approaching, "Looks like we made it home thanks to your excellent navigation of the roadway." Barnabas watched as the car moved into the long driveway and drove up to the circle drive.

He easily recalled how carriages and horses had traveled the drive bringing welcome guests and relatives. Sadly, he recalled summer days when his mother would take the horse drawn open carriage to town. She would dress in one of her finest gowns put on her bonnet. She looked so elegant. He thought how much his mother would have loved his daughter. Her first grandchild would have been spoiled rotten. Sarah would have been aunt to his child. His thoughts turned dark as he thought about Angelique and what her evil had wrought in his life.

The new porch lights were on and it was apparent that the residents in the house were waiting for word on their mistress. Listening to her soft breathing he was loathed to awaken her, softly he called to her giving her a gentle shake "Vicki, Vicki my love, wake up. We are home." Vicki moved her head opened her eyes and smiled, "Hello my darling." He kissed her nose, "Hello my sweet. Can you walk to the house?' Yawning she nodded, glancing around noting that surreal feel from waking up and realizing she was no longer in her warm bed.

"Of course I can." He with Quentin help on the other side walked with Vicki steadying her as she made her way to the front door which opened immediately, Willie, Mr. and Mrs. Hudson and cook were all standing in the foyer waiting for them. Barnabas smiled at Mrs. Hudson and Cook, "Would you ladies like to take Mrs. Collins up to her bed?" Both women moved forward making a fuss over Vicki. However, before they could make another move, Quentin had swept Vicki up in his arms and began to carry her up the stairs.

"Allow me to take madam to her room." He smiled as Vicki flushed. He made the move appear effortless as he followed by Mrs. Cook and Mrs. Hudson made it up the stairs to the second floor hall. Vicki was feeling embarrassed by such a display of chivalry. "Quentin there was no need to carry me." He cajoled her watching the innocence of her eyes alight with pleasure as he boasted, "How can I play the gallant and not the cad. You are my practice for when Daphne finally agrees to marry me. If I get it right with you, then I will be a show in for her." She laughed, "I am afraid I could never think of you as a Cad. Since you put it as practice for Daphne, then by all means be the gallant and I shall sing your virtues to the top of the roof."

He carried her down the hallway stopping outside hers and Barnabas bedroom. Using his foot he pushed the door partially door open wider. Advancing to the bed, he set her on the edge, kissed her forehead gently patted her stomach. "You take care of your mommy." Both looked up startled and smiled, when they heard a response. "_I will."_

Chuckling softly Quentin turned to Barnabas who had followed them. "Old man, looks like you have a pretty special kid there. He then patted Barnabas on the shoulder as he passed him. "Daph and I will be by later to check on you both." Barnabas smiled at his cousin, "Thank you Quentin." Barnabas stood back to allow Mrs. Cook and Mrs. Hudson time to help make Vicki comfortable.

He was tired and worried. He knew that if the world had discovered his secret he would be at risk or worse killed. Now, his wife and child could be at risk if the world found out about their talents. Waiting patiently, he reflected what the government might do if they discovered his half vampire wife and the fetus she carried was able at 3 months to communicate with its mother and those she perceived would help them if they were in danger. Life had not prepared him for this set of circumstance, but then again, life had not prepared him to be a vampire either.

As an educated man adapting to the 20th century had taken some time. Part of his education had been to familiarize him self with the operations of the government that was newly forming in the late 18th century. What he had read about the conspiracies, the secret agencies that had been formed within the government only added to his already paranoid thinking. So much had happened over the nearly 200 years he had been trapped in his coffin. Wars, presidential assassinations, lunar landings and the list just grew longer. It boggled the mind as he familiarized himself with history. He had to learn new phrases such as a cold war, men in black, aliens encounters, nuclear proliferation and secret societies that were formed and hidden within the very government he saw being brought to fruition during his lifetime.

With all this newly acquired knowledge he figure forewarned was forearmed. He would need to know these things in order to protect his wife and unborn child. He had formed his resolve that there would be nothing that he would not do for the sake of protecting his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Daylight was peaking its warming tendrils through the curtains as Vicki awoke. Stretching she yawned and then rolled in to spoon her husband from behind. Taking her fingertip she tickled his ear and felt him capture her hand and pull her arm under his arm pinning it close. Leaning next to his ear she whispered, "I love you." He smiled and rolled facing her, which drew her closer to him. Keeping the mood light he spoke softly, "Darling, we need to talk about the trip. I want to be on the plane and headed to Martinique by no later than Monday. Will that give you enough time to get through your check up and anything else you might be planning?"

Vicki nodded, "I should have everything ready to go by then. My concerns are for the house. What were your thoughts on closing up this house while we vacation on the island?" Barnabas smiled, "Willie will be here to over see the Hudson's and Mrs. Cook. They should be able to mange any problems that might arise in our absence. I am very sure that this house will be here when we get back. I will need to hire some help for the House in Martinique." Vicki rolled onto her back; she was tired from her late night's foray to the hospital. Gentling fingertips moved over her stomach to feel the subtle movement of her daughter.

Vicki lay on her back, absently rubbing her stomach lost in thought, turning her head to look at the man beside her she smiled, "Do you want me to contact a local agency about help?" She loved this time of the day with her husband, lying at her side as they discussed the mundane. She watched a little disappointed as he stood from bed and moved to the bathroom. "That might be helpful, do they have agencies on the island?" Vicki waited to move out of the bed, she was warm and felt like purring as a contented kitten. She knew once the covers went back the room was going to be cold and she was not ready to count the goose bumps on her arms. "I should be able to call an agency in New York and they would be able to put me in touch with help."

Barnabas moved from his bathroom, holding a warmed bathrobe. He knew his wife well enough to know she was not moving from bed because she was avoiding the cold. Indulgently, he watched as she slid from the bed and rushed into the bathrobe. Turning her head to look at him over her shoulder she smiled, "Thank you my love." He greeted her thanks with a quick light kiss on her lips. Pulling her hair out of the robe so it would lay over her shoulders and down her back. "My lady's pleasure is my will." She felt thrilled by the quaint turn of his phrases.

That was one of the charming old world habits she was glad he had not discarded in this modern century. Just one of the many talents she had always loved about her husband. Moving to her mirror, she pulled back her bathrobe. "Will you love me when I am big and fat?" Barnabas stood behind her looking at her reflection in the mirror. Encircling her with his arms. "I would love you if you were purple and had horns what is the name of that song, one eyed one horned flying purple people eater?"

Vicki laughed, "I don't know what song are you talking about? And where ever did you hear that song?" He kissed her neck then laid his palm over the beginning swell of her baby bump "Willie had some radio station on in the car the other day and I was actually listening to the prattle coming out of the radio box in the car." Vicki could imagine his reaction to a song like one eyed, one horned, flying purple people eater. " I think we need to have Willie listen to a more refined station, he should try the classic channels or PBR."

Barnabas looked confused, "What is a PBR?" Vicki moved to the bathroom, the baby was sitting on her bladder and she was feeling the need to be private, she called out to him as she closed the door, "It's the Public Broadcasting Radio. You already watch the PBS on the television. They have a more refined choice of music. They play the classics. Beethoven, Rachmaninoff, Mozart, the kind of music you would find more appealing than pop rock." "

She came out of the bathroom and moved to her dressing room and began pulling out a few dresses. Eyeing them critically she sighed. "I guess I need to break down and buy some maternity clothes." She found a shirt that belonged to Barnabas and slipped it on. "Or I could use your shirts." She watched him turn and look at her in horror. "Oh my goodness no Vicki, that shirt practically swallows you. Do you have nothing you can wear until we can get you some maternity clothing?" She pulled out her red A line dress accented by a wide navy blue stripe that ran the length of the sleeve from shoulder to wrist. "I have this until I can go buy something. The rest of my dresses are more form fitting and I am afraid my form does not want to fit. " He took his shirt as she stripped it off and pulled on the dress.

"Maybe we need to call Liz and Carolyn and have them take you to Bangor to Penny to get some clothing you can wear while you are pregnant." Vicki nodded, "Maybe you are right. I guess I should call mother and see if they are up for the trip to Bangor." As Vicki dressed, she watched as Barnabas left their room. She could hear him speaking and knew he had moved to the hallway phone. Exiting the bedroom Barnabas handed her the phone. "Your mother." Taking the phone she deliberately brightened her voice, "Hello mother. I fear I am about to grow out of my clothing and need to buy some maternity clothing. "

She could hear Carolyn in the background. "Shopping! I am so ready. Tell her to get dressed and we will be over to pick her up, we can grab some breakfast on our way." Vicki could hear the humor in her mother's voice. "Did you hear your sister?" Vicki chuckled, "Yes, I will be ready. I do need to grab some toast, I need to eat something before Carolyn decides she is hungry." Elizabeth laughed, "Do not rush dear, it will take me about 20 minutes to get ready then we will collect you."

As Vicki hung up, she remembered she had a follow up appointment with Julia. Dialing Julia's secretary she asked to speak with Julia. "Dr. Hoffman." Julia's voice was clipped and professional. "Julia, its Vicki Collins, should I ask how are you this morning?" Julia's voice relaxed and sounded more approachable. "I am fine, a little tired. The point is, how are you today?" Vicki sighed, "I am fine, I am having a problem with wardrobe, it seems my mother and sister want to take me to Bangor, so could we do the follow up tomorrow?"

Julia laughed, "I know it's hard to put Carolyn off of shopping. So, you go on and go, I will have Annette, reset you for tomorrow around 10?" Feeling elated to not have to be around the sterile confines of a hospital or doctor's office, she readily agreed then hung up and moved down the back stairs into the kitchen. Cook happily greeted her as she moved to the kitchen's island. "I heard you were going shopping for some maternity clothes. You need to eat before you leave." Vicki warmed as Mrs. Cook hugged as she set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "Thank you Mrs. Cook." The older woman bustled about the kitchen; her sturdy short form displayed the signs of baking. Flour powdered her blue apron and graced the tip of her nose. Vicki imagined that she must have thought there was an annoying itch that needed her flour dough hand's attention.

Making quick work of the breakfast food in no time she had devoured the breakfast plate then slid from her chair to the sound of a horn out in front of the Colonial style house. Vicki knew the old house was impressive especially with impressive colonnades. Rushing down the hallway to the drawing room, Vicki was met by Barnabas at the door. He held her coat and purse. Giving her a quick peck on her lips he opened the door as she slipped on her coat. Pushing the door closed she smiled, "I think I deserve a little more than just a peck and a promise. Please sir, may I have some more?" She moved into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and plundered his mouth with a passionate kiss.

He broke the kiss, holding her tightly. "Maybe I should keep you here a little longer." Vicki wiggled next to him laughing as she went in for another kiss. He moaned against her lips, then pushed her back, "I put money in your purse my dear. Do not feel you have to worry about how much you are spending. I just heard from my broker and we can afford new clothing." Vicki hugged him just as a resounding banging began at the front door. From the other side of the door, Vicki could hear Carolyn, "Vicki get the lead out we have places to go and shopping to do!"

Barnabas holding her tightly to him looked at the door with only mild annoyance then glanced the woman in his arms. "My sister in law seems to be impatient." Vicki laughed, "You started it when you said shopping." Vicki opened the door and felt her wrist grabbed by Carolyn. "Come on, we are burning daylight." Carolyn continued tugging her down the front steps to the awaiting car. Before being shoved headlong into the estate car, she had just enough time to turn and blow Barnabas a kiss. That was until Carolyn shoved the door closed. "I didn't even get to brush my teeth." Carolyn fished in her purse and pulled out a pack of gum. "Here, works just as good as a toothbrush." Liz gave her daughter an indulgent scolding look. "Carolyn slow down, we will have plenty of time to get there and back before dark. Oh darling I thought since we know the sex of the child we could do some shopping for the baby."

Carolyn guided the car along the back roads to Quentin's house. "Daphne wanted to come shopping, we are picking her up." Carolyn rolled to the front of the house and then laid o the horn. Vicki put her palms over her ears as Carolyn sounded what she imagined was very like Gabriel's trumpet. Quentin who gave his fiancé a deep parting kiss and hug followed out Daphne. "Oh no, you are definitely in trouble if kitten is driving." Carolyn looked at her cousin and stuck out her tongue, "Don't be a jerk Quentin. Come on Daph." Quentin maintained his humor as he softly chastised Carolyn, "Very mature kitten, will you scratch me next or hiss?" He slammed the door behind Daphne as she slid in next to Vicki. Stepping back he watch the Collins women go off to do one of the things they could do the best, shop.

Excitement filled Carolyn with the thought of going to Bangor and getting out of Collinsport for the day. Her animated conversation dominated the drive and as Carolyn pulled out on Highway 1, she failed to notice another darker sedan following behind them at a discrete distance. The two male occupants of the dark four-door sedan concealed their faces behind black sunglasses and black fedora hats. It might have appeared odd seeing that there was heavy cloud cover obscuring the suns warming rays. With such heavy cloud cover there would have been no need for sunglasses on such an overcast day.

Carolyn drove for about an hour. Then she started looking for a place to eat. "Hey keep a look out for a restaurant so we can get some breakfast." Liz was diligently watching the exits when she saw a billboard extolling the virtues of fine dining at Grace's Family Diner. "There Carolyn, we can see if this place will meet out needs." Carolyn took the next exit noting that Grace's diner was just off the main highway. "Grace's Diner looks clean they should have a decent breakfast here." Carolyn observed as they all got out of the car.

"Come on, lets go see what's cooking." Vicki was already feeling the tinge of hunger and was looking forward to another breakfast when; the tiny voice was edging her psyche again. "_Mother I think there are two men following us. They just pulled their car into the lot behind us."_

Vicki started to turn when the soft voice said, "_Don't let them see you turning to look at them_." Carolyn had already exited the car waiting for everyone to get out so she could lock the car. Vicki opened her door sliding out, she used her peripheral to try and assess the dark car that pulled into a slot across the lot from where they had parked. Vicki was unable to get a good look at the car or its occupants. She tried to think of a less conspicuous way of getting a better look at what could be a threat. Slowly following Carolyn, Liz and Daphne; Vicki stopped on the diner's steps "Shoot." Vicki looked apologetically as she chewed her bottom lip nervously. Carolyn turned hearing the distress in her voice. "What?" Vicki sighed giving her a sheepish smile , "Carolyn, I will be in shortly, I left my wallet in the car."

Carolyn watched Daphne and her mother pass her and entered the diner. Smiling she shrugged her delicate shoulders and pitched her the key, "Here, see you inside." Vicki caught the keys, "Thank you." She watched her sister turn on her expensive heel and moved into the diner. Trying to appear nonchalant, Vicki moved back to the car and opened the door. Using the rearview glass she saw the car and the two men. They were of medium build, wearing sunglass, hats, and dark suits. Most importantly, they appeared to be watching her. Vicki frowned, "Who are they?" She had muttered under her breath. "_I don't know mommy but they cannot be good men. Crouch down in the car and turn yourself invisible._"

Vicki bent down in the seat and muttered "Blink don't see me." She moved her fingers in an intricate fashion and felt the very air around her begin to charge, Vicki's image on the backseat began to shimmer then disappear. She used the blink to allow herself time to open the door and step out closing the door behind her. Moving on silent footfalls she moved towards the car with the two men. Again, she moved her fingers in an intricate fashion and whispered, "Allow me to hear." The men in the car had firm deep voices devoid of emotion as they with calculated ease spoke like automatons. The words were spoke without haste or waste of words and almost appeared to be more automatic.

"Is she still in the car?" That was the driver, the passenger craned his neck, "I don't see her; she did lean down in the backseat." The driver nodded, "We will wait for her to go into the diner then we will plant the bug in their car. Are we sure she is the target?" Vicki noticed they were looking at a set of pictures laid out on the front seat between them. Her picture was the one on top. "_Mommy, your spell will wear off in another 5 minutes you need to get their license plate number so we can give it to Grandpa_"

Vicki hurried behind the dark sedan and noticed the license plate was a Virginian license plate number. She memorized the number and hurried to the front porch of the diner. She had just stepped on the last step when her spell expired thus giving her the appearance that she had just appeared out of thin air. The driver nearly broke his neck as he watched her step from thin air to the porch. Snapping his head back he muttered under his breath. "How the heck did she do that?" The passenger had been putting together the transmitter and had not witnessed Vicki's reappearance. Still assembling the transmitter he asked, "Do what?" The driver looked dumbfounded as he removed his glasses. "She just appeared on the steps of the diner, I never saw her leave the vehicle."

"Well that must mean we are watching the correct target." The passenger continued to assemble the transmitter. "You keep watch while I go put this in place." The driver watched as Vicki moved into the diner. "Go now, she is in the diner. Looks like they are all sitting together away from the window." Vicki moved to sit next to Daphne who moved over to allow her room. Carolyn sounded annoyed as she gave her sister a look of irritation, "Where have you been? We have been waiting forever, and I am starving." Vicki flushed, "I am sorry, I had to go to the restroom and had to get a key from the attendant." Carolyn let her bit of temper abate and studied the menu.

"The waitress recommended the number 4, toast egg, bacon and coffee." Vicki felt her stomach roll, stood and rushed off to the restroom. Liz sighed looked at Daphne as she stood expecting to follow Vicki to make sure she was ok. Liz shook he head. "Sit down Daphne and order your meal. Its nothing more than morning sickness. She will be fine once she empties her stomach." Liz looked at the menu, waiting for Daphne to reseat herself, Liz studied her menu and found that the only appealing item on the menu was toast and coffee, "I think for me I would much prefer the black coffee and toast with jelly." She looked up as Vicki came back looking pale. "Better dear?" Liz glanced up with motherly concern as her daughter slowly lowered herself to the bench seat.

Vicki crumpled over her glass of water and slowly sipped its icy comfort. She felt horrible, there was the most unpleasant taste coupled with the uncomfortable feeling of the revisit of her breakfast. The combination of those two factors she put a shaky hand to her forehead and closed her eyes.. "Thank you yes mother." Carolyn handed the menu to Vicki. "Mother is having the toast and coffee, I think I want the number 4 Daph what will you have?" Daphne smiled and looked at her menu. "I think the number 3 oatmeal and orange juice." The thought of food for Vicki was repugnant especially after she had emptied the contents of her earlier breakfast in the toilet.

Vicki glanced at the menu, at this moment nothing looked good. "_Mommy, ask for dry toast and orange juice. You will be able to keep that down with no problem"_ Vicki smiled and replied internally to her daughter, "Thank you Doctor Josette." There was a gentle snicker in her mind as Josette spoke meaningfully. "_I am only able to talk to you by accessing your mental library for words and their meanings for a short time. Michael felt it was necessary that I become cognitive to the surroundings so it would not be such a shock at my birth._"

Vicki nodded, "_I suppose I understand precious, it's just hard for me to fathom a fetus barely 3 months old has such an adult vocabulary_ is very disconcerting to me." The delicate voice edged her conscious thoughts, "_It is only because I am using your memories and your knowledge to communicate with you._" Vicki was abruptly brought out of her reverie as Carolyn poked her side, "Hello, Earth to Vicki, come in Vicki."

Liz using her motherly look turned to her youngest daughter and spoke softly but firmly, "Carolyn, I hope Vicki is more patient with you when you are pregnant." Carolyn flushed, "Sorry mother, I am hungry." Vicki apologized, "I am so sorry." She smiled at the waitress, "Dry toast and orange juice please and another glass of water." The waitress nodded wrote down the orders and moved from their table.

"I apologize Carolyn, lately I am easily distracted, I think I have a lot on my mind." Carolyn had already forgotten her pique as she watched the entrance of two men. She studied their mode of dress, which for businessmen would be considered normal. However as they were dressed in black suit, ties, and fedora hats wearing sunglasses on a cloudy day she was struck by the oddity of it all. Speaking in a conspiratorially low tone she hissed, "Hello, odd couple alert." The women glanced up to see the men take a window seat across from where they sat. Carolyn lowered her voice, "They almost look like G-men." Daphne gave them a cursory glance then went back to her menu. "Oh they have Dutch apple pie alamode I might have to try that before we leave."

Carolyn looked at the desert menu and laughed, "For breakfast?" Daphne smiled, "I like Dutch apple pie anytime." Just the thought of something syrupy sweet made Vicki jump up and move to the ladies room again. Liz shook her head as she watched her oldest daughter dash off to the restroom. "Poor thing. Hopefully she won't have much longer dealing with this." Daphne had to admit mentally she did not think she was ready to jump into being a mother after watching Vicki struggle with her pregnancy.

Vicki leaned over the sink and bathed her face with cool water. "_How much longer will this go on?"_ Her answer came to her in her mind, "_It will end by the second trimester Mommy. Just be sure to get fluids in you or it could put us both at risk._"

Vicki rinsed her mouth and bathed her face again. "_I may have to ask Carolyn to take me home._" She finished washing her face, rinsed her mouth again and moved on unsteady feet to the table. She glanced down at a fresh glass of water. The waitress moved to Vicki and sat some saltines n front of her. "Here, nibble on these they helped me during my pregnancy. I will bring you another glass of cold water sip it slowly that helps too."

Vicki glanced at her gratefully, "Thank you . . ." Reading Judy on the nametag Vicki spoke her name softly with a strong hint of gratitude. "Judy." Judy offered an encouraging smile then asked, "Your first?" Vicki flushed and nodded, "Yes, its kind of hard." Judy nodded, "Well I have 3 and they were all different. I got sick with my second one every time I brushed my teeth. The toothpaste made me sick so I had to keep buying different brands until I found one that did not affect me."

Liz smiled, "I know that was how it was with me for you Vicki darling. With Carolyn it was greasy food no matter what it was." The ladies then began to describe the cravings they had and got a chuckle over their reverie. Carolyn frowned, "Then I am seriously thinking I do not wish to get pregnant." A tiny bell alerted Judy that an order was ready, glancing at the four plates sitting on the pass through bar she smiled. "Oh your order is up." Liz leaned over to pat Vicki's hand. "Just relax darling, you will feel better as soon as we get on the road." Vicki wondered if that were really the case. If Carolyn continued to drive at break neck speeds she was pretty sure she was going to be just as sick on the road as she was sitting here.

The two men watched their surroundings always alert and keeping an eye on their target. They would tense up each time she had jumped up to run to the restroom. Each time she came back looking more fatigued and wan. Judy had moved to get their order and thought nothing of the fact they only ordered black coffee. If Carolyn had found them odd, Judy found them beyond odd to the point of thinking they were not human. Obviously they were wound too tight to jerk each time someone passed them to go to the restroom. Deciding they were not worth her attention she looked back at the four women that had left a generous tip and ate a decent breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ladies were in full gossip mode as they loaded into the car. Vicki not so much had fallen silent. She leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes. Using this tactic as a means of hoping she would start feeling better. At least recovering enough before they went on what she was sure would be a whirlwind-shopping spree. Daphne feeling sorry for Vicki tapped Vicki's shoulder and nodded to her lap. Shifting over to give her room to lay down, she spoke softly Why don't you nap until we get to Bangor, you will probably feel better. You were up late last night."

Carolyn was on one her endless prattle about where she wanted to go shopping and if they could meet Penny for lunch. Her mother was indulging her prattle as she compared shopping centers and malls. Liz was comparing stores with Carolyn's agenda. Liz could not help but notice that the sky was clouding up and the land seemed to shudder at the thought of another nor'easter that threatened to unleash its fury. Carolyn finally took a breath, and noticed that Vicki had fallen asleep in the backseat. Beginning to feel annoyed with her sister again, she cattily remarked, "I hope she is up for this. We did make this long trip for her."

Liz sighed, "Carolyn don't be unkind, she is having a rough first trimester. I had the same thing with her." Carolyn frowned, "Mother I am worried about her because of what Vlad did to her. I know Julia said that it would not affect the baby, but I worry." Liz realized why Carolyn had been so irritable with Vicki; she was worried about her sister. "Darling, I trust Julia and Dr. Lang is now consulting on her case. With the two of them working on her case perhaps she will have a normal pregnancy."

Vicki had feigned being asleep during this conversation and fearful that the government men would be listening in, she moved her fingers under her coat and spoke softly, "Confuse" Closing her eyes she tried to force herself to relax. Daphne glanced down seeing Vicki's eyes were closed she had been to a point of unloading on Carolyn for being petty and cruel. As she listened to Carolyn's reasons for being so catty she soften her own attitude and became more forgiving towards Carolyn.

The occupants of the car following from behind had been listening to the gossip and then as the conversation turned to the target and her child. Leaning close to the receiver in hopes of hearing more about Vlad Tepes, they were annoyed as the transmitter began to malfunction. The receiver was picking up white noise and just as suddenly found the transmitter suffering static broken sound waves giving them a word or two of conversation heard.

"I thought you had the transmitter put together." The driver was getting irritated with the static noise and only getting every fifth word. "I did properly assemble the damn thing." Glancing about he wondered and voiced aloud, "Are we in a dead zone?" The passenger opened the glove box and took out a small black book. Thumbing through the book, finding the page he needed he asked, "Coordinates?" The driver pressed a small button on the steering when then glanced down at his dash and frowned. "They won't appear." Reaching for the dial on the radio receiving he began to turn the dial. and turned a small dial.

As he watched the radio dial and not the road he failed to note that he had just driven left of center. That is until he heard the offending blare of an oncoming semi-truck's air horn. Reacting to the impending head on collision he over corrected his vehicle and sent their vehicle careening off the roadway. The car hit the rail, sliding on its side to land up righted in a nearby culvert.. "Nice move Ferrell, we will need to contact Headquarters for another car and request a tow. It's your turn for the paperwork. I had the last one and you are the driver."

The Passenger got out and moved around the car kicking at the rear flat tire. "Look Smith, you were responsible for the transmitter and the receiver and I cannot get coordinates nor do I know where we are." Smith frowned, "I did correctly assemble the transmitter. Maybe it's the receiver that messed up." He was trying not to be argumentative with his partner thought his partner was pressing every irritation button he owned. He glanced up watching the Bentley pull further and further away and soon it was nothing more than a dot co-mingling with other dots ion the horizon.

As the Collins family sedan moved further away, the gyroscope in Smith's watch, which had sat stationary, now moved stabilizing their directional equipment. "Well it seems our malfunctions were manufactured and we have a loc to give to headquarters." Ferrell opened the trunk, revealing several silver cases with serial numbers assigned to each case. Picking up the center case, he closed the trunk and opened the brief case. Inside the compact case rested a single device with buttons and dials. Extending an interior antenna he depressed two buttons, which activated the box. With a soft hum emitting a series of clicks he looked at Smith. "Sent."

The device began transmitting their location and request for a replacement vehicle. While they waited for a response, both me watched the sky and passing traffic. Their demeanor was one of stoic calm. Leaning against the side of their car they stood ankles crossed and folded their arms over their chests. They did not have long to wait when a large semi truck stopped beside them on the shoulder of the road. They waited patiently as the back of the trailer opened. A set of ramps extended from the rear trailer doors Like clock work an identical car to the one that now sat damage on the side of the road rolled out of the trailer.

Following the delivery of the replacement vehicle was an identically dressed man. He followed the car's movements to the shoulder of the road. Keeping his face emotion free he watched Ferrell and Smith approach the new car. Pitching the keys to Smith, and with a hint of arrogance to his tone he commented, "Maybe you should drive, since Ferrell wrecked this one." With no show of emotion, Smith handed the keys over to Ferrell. "It was not his fault, he was trying to reset the gyroscope to get our location stabilized for transmit, and the target must have blocked the device. I would have done the same thing had it been me."

Ferrell showed no emotion as he looked past the new agent. "Martin is just mad he wanted this assignment and HQ gave it to us." Both men nodded to Martin then got into the new vehicle and drove away from the tractor-trailer. "What a jerk." Smith commented to his partner as they pulled away from the tactical trailer. Ferrell had wondered about his thought processes as he with a deadpan tone replied, "Yeah he was not a breast fed as a baby."

This comment was totally out of character for Ferrell, which caught Smith off guard clearly sending Smith into a coughing fit. Ferrell was sure he saw a crack forming on Smith's face because he actually chortled at the comment. Without looking at his partner, keeping their eyes forward on the road, they held up their hands and did a high five. "You know what Martin's main problem is?" Smith was speculating, "I thought you said he wasn't breast fed as a baby." Ferrell watched the road, "He is jealous. HQ was grooming him for big things and he failed to launch." Smith nodded, "Guess someone pissed in his Toast Posties."

Martin frowned as he watched the gruesome twosome drive off. "A-holes," he muttered under his breath, "Next time, I get to play lawn mower. Because your ass is grass." It wasn't because he did not get the primo assignment. There just was something about those two that rubbed him the wrong way. He walked back to the rear trailer. He hated this baby-sitting assignment the powers to be had put on him. Though considering riding a desk would have been worse. He still felt cheated because two of the worse screw-ups he had ever known had gotten this assignment. Resigning himself to the current assignment he entered mobile control and made ready to move out.

Vicki was feeling better and had improved enough that Daphne told her she looked as if she were feeling better. Carolyn had used her map to locate the mall and a J.C. Penney's as they arrived in Bangor. Liz was not about to be rushed, so she sent Vicki off to look at maternity clothing as she meandered about the infants department. Feeling a sense of excitement to have a Collins being born into the family she began her buying spree by picking out a basinet in pink, checking out cribs, a dressing/changing table and a baby's bath. Speaking with the sales clerk she made arrangements to have them assembled and delivered to Collinwood. Checking on Vicki and her progress she approved her choices. " You need more than those two dresses Vicki, look around and find something else. I am going to pick out some clothing for the baby."

Leaving Vicki in the dressing room, Liz moved about the baby clothing section and began picking out half dozen sleepers in pink yellow and green. She was excited this was her first grandchild. She found receiving blankets, bottles, bottle warmer and sterilizer. As she finished up her shopping for baby Josette, she passed a clearance rack and there she found three dresses for Vicki, thinking they should get her through her entire pregnancy. As she brought the dresses over for Vicki to try she noticed that Vicki had found three maternity tops, and clam digger pants. "Oh these are perfect for the island."

It was in the ladies lingerie that Vicki found two nightgowns and some under garments to accommodate her burgeoning waistline. They were finishing up at Penney's and were getting ready to drive to Sears in the Newtown Mall area when Penny finally met up with them. Carolyn made a joke about Penny at Penney's that made sense only to Carolyn and Penny. Loading the clothing purchases into the trunk of the car, once again the Collins women were in search of food.

Afternoon was upon them and once again Vicki was feeling famished. Carolyn drove them to the Newtown Hotel, where the ladies made their way to the indoor café. Vicki sighed as she set back and rubbed her tummy, then paused, "Mother, give me your hand." Liz smiled expecting to feel the baby kick or move, her face grew astonished as she heard Baby Josette speak to her. "_Hello Grandma, this is Josette Elizabeth, I have a name as beautiful as yours."_ Liz started to speak but got a headshake from Vicki. "_Mother does not want you to let the others know I can talk to you. It probably is a good idea. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and I am not even born. Please keep our secret." _Vicki smiled, "I will explain later."

Carolyn's eyes lit up. "Did you feel her move?" Liz nodded. "Oh can I feel?" Vicki laid her hand on the side of her stomach. "Now lightly press your fingertips, there." Baby Josette moved and Carolyn could feel it. "Hello Baby, this is your Aunt Carolyn, and I love you very much." To respond to Carolyn's voice, Baby Josette moved again for her. "Oh she loves me too!" Penny looked at Vicki, "Can I feel?" Vicki put her fingertips on the spot Carolyn had touched and she felt a small foot press against her hand. "Oh my gosh, its wonderful. Daph you have to feel." Vicki was feeling like a novelty with everyone touching her stomach.

Daphne looked at Vicki's tummy wistfully then smiled shyly. "Do you mind?" Vicki put her hand on her stomach and Baby Josette gave a resounding kick. Daphne laughed. "Oh my, when she gets bigger that is going to be uncomfortable." Vicki laughed, "I hardly think it will be that uncomfortable at this position when she gets to turning and kicking my ribs I might get touchy." The ladies had their lunch and ventured forth to Sears. Once they were at Sears Liz once again found a ton of items she arranged to have delivered to the old house for the nursery.

Being frugal with her purchases Vicki used one hundred dollars to buy her some more maternity clothes for the island and formal nights. She let Liz dictate what she would need for her transition from the cold weather to the warmer weather. Vicki sat on the bench in the dressing room. Lifting her feet she looked at her swollen ankles and sighed. Muttering softly she said, I suppose this is only going to get worse before it gets better." Feeling her back ache and getting tired she was ready to call it a day when Carolyn suggested they stay over at the Newtown hotel for the night and leave early in the morning. The thought was appealing and the weather was starting to turn nasty with a nor'easter getting ready to blow throw.

So, renting a room for the night, Vicki settled in with Daphne and her mother while Carolyn and Penny got an adjourning room to theirs. "We could order room service and stay in and watch television or go down to the indoor pool." Carolyn was bouncing on her mother's bed as she tried to get the girls interested in boy watching with her. "I will pass I am so tired and my feet look like balloons." Vicki lifted her legs to show her ankles had disappeared in a mound of swollen flesh.

Liz lifted Vicki's feet elevating them. "I am going to the front desk and ask for more pillows. We need to get your feet up and some more support for your back". It did not take Vicki long drifting off to sleep in a sitting position. Penny and Carolyn left their connecting door opened. Daphne could hear the discussion of letting the old fogies be fuddy duddies in the room. So, the girls had decided to go swimming in the indoor pool. That then left Daphne and Vicki alone. Daphne had decided on a nice warm bath when she heard the door open and close. Thinking it was Liz coming back she did not give it much further thought.

That is until Liz called, "Daphne?", interrupting her relaxing bath. The knock was soft but it alerted Daphne to a hint of worry edging Liz Stoddard's voice. Getting out of the tub, Daphne pulled on her robe, and opened the door, with her hair up in a towel Daphne peered back at Liz. Liz saw Daphne as Quentin must have and was struck by her innocent beauty. Liz knew this was exactly what had attracted Quentin to the leggy brunette with doe colored eyes and an ageless beauty with olive colored skin tones that would brown beautifully in the summer's sun. . "Yes?" Liz looked worried, "Where is Vicki?"

Daphne moved into the room and looked around. "She was sleeping on the bed when I went to take my bath." Liz sighed, "Maybe she got bored and decided to go swim in the indoor pool with Carolyn and Penny." Daphne, moved to grab her jeans and shirt. "I thought she was really out of it. When I went in to take my bath she was really out of it. If you want, I will go down to the pool and check." Liz smiled, "Thank you, I know she was not feeling well and what with her problem last night." Daphne touched Liz's arm.

"Don't worry she is probably down in the pool room. I was in the tub a while and she probably woke up and was bored." Daphne moved into the hallway when she glanced up then paled. "Liz." She motioned for Liz to come into the hallway. Daphne pointed to the end of the hallway and both women were drawn to a transparent female figure wearing a long white dress and veil that now motioned to them in an urgent manner.

Elizabeth Stoddard was the first to break out of her trance and moved quickly towards the figure she knew had to be Josette Collins. "You must hurry, she is in danger. Please hurry." Josette drifted along the hallway to a stairway. Josette motioned up, Daphne and Liz followed her up to a door that said rooftop authorized personnel only. "What on earth would she being doing up here." Liz asked as she and Daphne continued to follow Josette.

Opening the door to the rooftop, Liz and Daphne watched as Josette moved across the rooftop and pause at the ledge. "Hurry!" Liz and Daphne followed her and stopped. Vicki was poised on the edge of the roof's ledge; the cold wind was whipping her hair and gown around her. Daphne and Liz got on either side of her, "Vicki come on down dear. You might fall." Liz coaxed her while Daphne moved to the other side gently grabbing her upper arm. Slowly both women began to guide her off the lip of the rooftop. Daphne and Liz studied Vicki as she stood her eyes fixed and staring transfixed; to something only she could see. Liz gasped as she watched the color of Vicki's eyes begin to change and her eyes glowed with a bluish intensity.

Taking a chance Liz placed her hand on Vicki's stomach. "_Grandma she is under the influence of a evil dark force, it wanted her to end our lives. I summoned Josette, mother is not aware of me or what is going on around her she is possessed by a demon. We need Professor Stokes. He can exorcise that which is holding her in its power."_

"

Liz paled. "She is possessed, I don't know what to do." Daphne spoke calmly to Liz, "We need to get her back to the room. Liz, I need you to stay calm." Daphne's voice of reason helped as the two women slowly led Vicki back to the room. Helping her to sit on the bed, Liz turned to look as Daphne "We need to call Elliott, he will know what to do." Liz frowned, how was this possible?" Daphne moved to the room phone and got the long distance operator giving her the number she looked over to Liz, "She was exhausted and went to sleep. Maybe what happened was she was taken during her vulnerable time."

The operator broke in to say that Mr. Stokes would accept the collect call. Daphne took a long deep breath then let it out slowly, "Hello this is Stokes." Daphne launched into the reason for the call, "Professor Stokes, this is Daphne Harridge, Quentin Collins fiancé." Elliott could hear her voice edged with controlled anxiety as she continued with the purpose of her call. "Liz, Carolyn, Penny, Vicki and myself are in Bangor and we were shopping today. It got late and the weather turned on us we thought it best to spend the night here." Elliott listened and hearing the wind howling outside his own window he ventured, "Wise decision, but do go on."

Daphne took another breath and organized her thoughts then proceeded, "Well when I went to take my bath; Vicki fell asleep, Carolyn and Penny went to the indoor pool and Mrs. Stoddard went to the front desk to request some more pillows. When she came back she discovered that Vicki was missing." Elliott was being patient as he listened to details he really had no interest in. "I see, and what happened next?" Daphne looked towards the catatonic Vicki and then continued. "Josette Collins appeared and led us to on the rooftop, where we found her about to jump. Mrs. Stoddard thinks she is possessed."

Daphne was so overwrought with the situation that she was nodding as she listened to Elliott. "Is she unresponsive to he surroundings?" Then realized her could not see her nod through the phone. "No. She appears to be staring off into the distance." Elliott frowned, "Have her eyes changed colors?" Daphne looked at eyes that have appeared to become two frozen ice chips. "Yes, they are a frozen kind of bluish tinge that makes them glow eerily" Elliott sighed, " Yes, time is of the essence. An exorcism must be done immediately. You must get her here as soon as possible."

Elliott appeared to be expressing his thoughts vocally as he repeated; "Yes, then by all means you need to bring her to me. Do be careful getting here. I am sure the roads are very treacherous and you do not want to have an accident. Oh and have Elizabeth call Barnabas and tell him what is happening. It helps tremendously when a loved one is near while performing an exorcism." Daphne no longer had that suffocating feeling of helplessness. "Yes, of course. Yes right immediately. Thank you." Hanging up the phone Daphne looked at Liz, "I am going to rent a car and take her to Professor Stokes he says we need to get there as soon as possible. That time is of the essence."

"I want to come with you." Daphne put a delicate hand to her shoulder, "You need to stay here and wait for Penny and Carolyn to come back to the room. Also you might wish to call Barnabas and have him meet us at Professor Stokes, he is going to do an exorcism. He said it would help if there were a significant other present; he thought Barnabas would be our best choice." Liz nodded, "I will contact Barnabas you take our car. I will rent a car tomorrow for us." Liz fished the keys to the car out of Carolyn's purse and handed them to her.

Together they moved Vicki to the car, strapping her into her seat, Liz sent them on their way. "Please be careful." She looked to the angry jagged streaks that moved across the night sky. The rain was not far away according to the line of sight for the lightening to counting for the next thunder roll. "We will follow when it's feasible." Daphne hugged Liz and in feeling inadequate tried to console her. "It is going to be fine Liz, have faith, Vicki can beat this." Liz stepped back lifting her hand as she waved them off. Turning she beat the rain and sleet as she retreated to the interior of the building.

Liz shivered as she recalled the look on Vicki's face. It was a look she had seen before, it was when one night she saw Rudolph in the throws of blood lust and he had targeted her as his need for the night. She barely got away from him that night but she would never forget the look on his face. At this moment at this time her own daughter now had that exact same look on her face. She was fixated for bloodlust; she was possessed, and pregnant. "Dear God, protect them both." Liz silently prayed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vicki felt the hint of something at the edge of her mind. It was dark and foreboding as it urged the sensitive little voice from her mind to replace it with another more commanding tone. "_You have darkness in you Victoria Winters, great darkness hiding deep within you. Let it out, let it feed, it needs to feed._" She backed away from the chilling voice. The undefined voice mocked her. "_You think you can resist what is has become a part of your very nature?_" Struggling against the arrogance of that _voice, she fought for control over her body. Weakly she cried out, "No!"_

The laughter was all around her. Its mockingly chilling essence was filling her in its entirety. It surrounded her with its sickeningly sweet cloying darkness going so deep into her very being that she was starting to feel its primal urges beginning to take over and consume her like a tasty sweet treat. In her mind she had to run! Run as fast as she could as she fought for her life. She had to see past the veil for something; a glimmer, a hint of hope or the taste of freedom. Like a starving man she sought in desperation for that inexplicable feel of her old existence..

Vicki struggled against the voice as it tore at the deepest most private core of her well-being. There in the dark recesses of her mind, at the edge of reason where the darkness hovered like the all encompassing seductress of the night; it called and even encouraged her to give in and accept. "_You know you want to feed, you want to drink the blood of those you love the most. Let it out and then we can be together, we can rule the earth together, you as my queen at my side_." The purest part of her cried out "_No, no, no. I cannot do that, I will not do that, and you cannot force me to do that." _

The darkness within taunted her, "_You cannot deny what is in you. You carry darkness in your womb. Do you really think that child is the child of Barnabas Collins a vampire?"_ Again, Vicki struggled against the voice as it encouraged her to take what she should not. "_No, you are wrong. He is not a vampire any longer, he is human and this is his child._" The voice chuckled a mirthless sort of sound as it continued to mock her mind, "_The child is mine, and you should give into what you are Victoria, you and that child belong to me_." Something did burn within her heart, something she rarely allowed her self to feel. It like the urges that consumed her was from deep within, tucked back so far she had forgotten it had existed. Vicki was getting angry at the voice. The angrier she got the more this primal forgotten part was beginning to take over. Screaming into the darkness she challenged, "_Why do you hide, show yourself to me purveyor of evil and vile hypocrite_." Again that maddening chuckle, "_You want to see me? Follow my voice, follow me to widows hill, then you will see me._"

In her mind, she saw herself rise from her bed and move down the stairs the purity of her chiffon gown drifting and moving about her like a wild live thing, the gown contrasted with the night as she moved to the front doors of the old house. Wraith like in form she walked with a sense of purpose towards the one place she knew he had designed to the end of life. The raw beauty of nature and the unseen evil must have lifted up the wind and she felt it push her along the craggy rough pathway to what could only be the end of her.

As she walked barefoot along the uneven rooted path, she was aware her feet were beginning to bleed. She ignored the pain as she was thrust forward. The smells of time worn earth and decay permeated her senses and then there it was, that scent. It was the smell of her own blood filling her for that consuming wantonness to feed. To feel a throat torn asunder by her teeth, the taste for the briny metallic rush of life's liquid filling her body and soul to ease the pangs of hunger.

The limbs tore at her nightgown and hair. Like sharp talons reaching over to expose more of her tender flesh to the elements, it ripped away more than her clothing, it rent at her soul. The ground began to tremble with the roll of thunder over head. The darkness of the night had its own serenity rudely interrupted as if in accompaniment overhead the night sky streaked with lightening and a driving rain began to fall stinging her face washing away the silent tears that streaked her face.

The closer she moved to widows hill the stronger the voice grew as she struggled against the elements in her onward rush to widows hill. She was becoming more driven than the rain and wind that pushed her to the edge of insanity. Her thoughts were overwrought with the need to see who was telling her to give into darkness. Being driven more by her anger she had to face the monster inside. "_Come to me Victoria Winters. Come to me. I am your destiny. I am the one that will own you body and soul, you will come to me._" The wind picked up; forcing her along the path.

If she faltered in her directed path foreword or showed any hesitation to continue or thought to turn back. the wind would buffet her body spinning her around to move her forward faster until she stood on the precipice of widows hill. "_I am here, show yourself_." In front of her suspended over the craggy jagged rocks below stood a figure that was out of focus. "_I said show yourself_." Anger had given her the courage to demand from the tormentor to present her with its image.

In front of her stood suspended and coming into focus the face of a man she knew, the face of a man she thought she had loved at one time. Shocked and confused as she looked on to the face of a man that had shown her nothing but kindness in the past. "_Peter?_" Her words were caught in the wind and carried out to the restless sea. He smiled and extended his hand to her. "_I told you Vicki. I told you I would find you no matter what. I would find a way. Come to me Vicki, I need you._

He extended his hand and she raised her hand to him. "_One step my love, one step and we can be together forever."_ A part of her wanted to step forward and take his hand but then there were comforting hands guiding her away from the cliff. She knew she was being led away from the cliff and guided back. The figure of Peter disappeared and the angry features of Diablos overtook her with his hideous face contorted in rage. "_NO! You will belong to me and that brat you carry will do my biding_."

Somewhere from the deepest recesses of what was 'her', she could hear a familiar voice, no it was voices, they were calling the demon out, they were reaching out to her. She felt her mind and her body fighting to return. Exhaustion was filling her and she wanted to rest. The voices would not let her go, they would not let her rest. Rudely they challenged her to return to them. A part of her wanted to give in, she was growing tired of protecting the unborn life in her womb. The weakness was faltering behind a heavy cloak of redemption that awaited her return. She felt it beginning to rebound with a vengeance as darkness and want would struggle against the light and desire for hope. There was a monumental struggle going in and it was making her body feel as if it were being torn apart and the fabric of her well-being was at stake.

Then there was calm, and a light filled her with its glorious touch. Mentally, she was reborn physically she knew what the philosophers had meant when they said the mind is strong but the flesh is weak. That is when she felt the tension leave her and her felt drained as her body went limp. She was encased in a heavy blanket trying to seek its warmth and still the trembling that was wracking her body. Perspiration beaded her brow, her hair hung wet and soaked down her back. She was covered in sweat and tears streamed down her face as the hold of evil released her.

Opening her eyes she looked into the one face that meant love and comfort. The one face she had kept with her during her direst times and darkest hours. He held her in his arms and kissed her fevered brow. Her voice did not sound like her voice as she recognized her love, "Barnabas?" Professor Stokes smiled, "The demon has be exorcised, she has been cleansed." Vicki noticed those that loved and supported her surrounded her. Professor Stokes looked as exhausted as she felt. Julia rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as he collapsed into his favorite chair.

She now knew the familiar once again as she looked with confusion at the faces that surrounded her. "Barnabas? Where? What?" He held her tight. "You were possessed my love. Something dark tried to take you from us." She looked up at her relieved mother's smile, her father's worried brow now unfurrow, Daphne holding onto Quentin. "How did I get here?" Her voice quavered with the realty that she had been close to no longer being Vicki.

Everyone was huddled around Vicki as she lay on Professor Stokes sofa in his living room. She could sense their relief and her becoming aware of her surroundings. However, no one seemed to wish to answer her questions. Once again she asked, "How did I get here?" Barnabas was holding her so tight it was bordering in an uncomfortable painful sensation. Feeling her struggle politely against his crushing hold he released the tension. He peered into her familiar gaze as he spoke in a reassuring voice. "Daphne brought you here when Baby Josette told your mother that a demon had possession of you."

He was not about to tell her she nearly jumped from the hotel rooftop. That would offer nothing of value and he knew would upset her. She pushed her oily damp hair back from her face. " I only remember being exhausted and wanting to take a nap before supper. This was at the hotel where we had taken shelter for the night." Barnabas settled her against his shoulder as he continued, "As soon as Daphne knew what was going on, she called Elliott and he instructed her to come here with you immediately." Vicki felt exhausted. "What time is it?" Barnabas looked at Elliott, "Vicki, that was 3 days ago, you have been struggling to get back to us for 3 days. Once we got you here my dear, we had to begin immediately. We had to take a chance with you and the baby otherwise you would have been lost to us forever."

Hormones and her fear made her realize the world she had been living in was very nearly her end. "The baby? Is she?" He kissed her forehead, resting his arm around her shoulders. Vicki gladly lay against him for support and the selfish need to have that loving comfort surround her. Reassuring her with a light patting motion to her shoulder he said, "She is fine. She has not spoken since she told your mother you were possessed" Vicki hugged Barnabas close resting her chin on his shoulder, "Take me home, please."

Professor Stokes covered Julia's hand squeezed it then stood moving to pour him self a sherry. Then he stepped next to the couple, "By all means dear boy take your wife home. I am sure she would rest more comfortably in her own home." Liz turned to George, "Darling, would you mind if I went to the old house to stay with Vicki for a few days?" George smiled, "I would say we both go and stay with her. That is if it is alright with you Barnabas?"

Barnabas nodded, "I would welcome the company and I believe that Vicki would as well." Vicki nodded smiling tensely as her parents held onto each other. "Please it would be of a great comfort for my well-being to have those I love close." Elliott moved his barrel chested form over to his favorite side chair and sat heavily. Then he tasted his sherry and smiled enjoying the taste of the sweet liquor at the back of his throat.

"I fear I am exhausted and will need a days rest before we go forward with the trip to Martinique." Professor Stokes had ventured as he looked at his glass of sherry then around the room locking his gaze on each occupant. Quentin nodded, "What Daphne and I could do is take the jet go on to the house, hire the help, and get everything ready for your arrival." Penny moved to stand next to Daphne and Quentin, "I could go with them, I have a weeks vacation due, then come back. School is on spring break and I am sure I can get the time off from work."

George looked at his daughter. "Only if you are sure it won't affect your school and you can get the time off baby." Penny smiled and nodded, "I was approached by Mrs. Broadhead she wanted to know when I was going to take my vacation from last year. She said to just let her know. So, it should pose no problem Dad." Quentin smiled, "Then we would welcome the help. I am sure the house has not been cleaned in some years." Barnabas thought back to their honeymoon and remembered the tour of the house. "It is in need of some updating and minor repairs."

Barnabas turned to his wife; pushing her damp dark hair away from her face he peered into a gaze he become familiar and accustomed. No longer were those incredible hazel eyes glazed and frozen with evil. They now returned his look filled with relief. Silently, she had hoped to communicate that she was happy to be in her husband's arms. "Vicki, do you mind if Penny goes with Quentin?" Vicki shook her head. "If she wants to." Vicki desperately searched her to husband's dark gaze. She hoped she would not see the lost and infinite sadness she had remembered when they first met. "Barnabas, I just want the nightmare over."

Then she glanced around and seeing her father holding her mother, she remembered the two men that had followed them to Bangor. "Oh, Dad, when we went to Bangor we were being followed by two men in a dark sedan wearing sunglasses and dark suits. I wrote the license plate number on a scarp of paper in my purse." Liz and Daphne glanced back and forth to each other. "Was it those two odd men at the diner?" Vicki nodded, "Mother would you give Dad the slip of paper." She looked around for her purse. Daphne had put the purse on the entry hall table. "It's in the hallway." Liz moved to the table by the front door and picked up Vicki's beige shoulder bag.

"Here darling." Vicki thanked her mother and took the handbag. Vicki pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to her Dad. "There, I don't know if it will help." George smiled as he took the slip of paper with the license plate number written in neat hand. "I will have Chris call and we will find out who is involved." Looking to Liz he spoke softly, "We need to head back to Collinwood, after we pack a few things honey, Barnabas we will be over." George leaned over kissed his daughter lightly on the forehead. He had to look away so his daughter could not see his concern. He was not happy with what he saw. His lovely daughter had dark circles under her eyes; she looked a wreck. A beautiful young woman in the beginning of her pregnancy was supposed to glow. His daughter was tormented. If he had anything to do with this, he would make sure she got back into the new glow look.

George Patterson knew he was not the greatest catch in this world, he knew he was overweight and balding and his life habits would be catching up with him. As he looked deeply into the beautiful blue eyes of his fiancé he thanked his lucky stars that he was able to say he loved her and the fact she had given him a daughter made her that more precious in his eyes. As a father, he owed it to his family to protect them and this element of the unknown frustrated him. He had no control over the situation and it was making him feel damn inadequate. If it was the last act he performed on this earth, it would be to keep his family safe. That was one of the reason he had made a run for Sheriff.

Helping Liz on with her coat, he held the door for her to step through and headed for his squad car. He was angry, and it showed in the step of his stride. Liz followed him outside at a more sedate pace allowing him time to work through his anger issue. He held the door to the squad car. "Sliding behind the wheel he felt the anger explode. Slamming his fist against the wheel he lowered his head trying to control his emotions. From the depths of his buried head he spoke. "After you pack a bag, I will take you to the old house. I will be there as soon as I get Chris on the mystery of the inquisitive men." Liz studied the man at her side. She had always held more than just tender feelings or raging lust for George Patterson. If anything, that passion is what had attracted her to him in the first blush of her budding youth. "George, it's not your fault." Her words of calm reasoning hit him. "I know Liz. I just want to protect her. She missed out on so much and I know you feel the same frustration that I am feeling."

Liz looked down at the finely designed leather gloves warming her hands. "I know. I also know nothing is normal for my family. We have lived under a curse for many years. I just want to break that curse. I want my family as safe as you. I also know what is and is not my fault and my guilt to bear. This is one of those that does not lay on our shoulders." George shifted in his seat turning half sideways to face her." Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, do you know how much I love you?" He reached for her gloved hand, pulled the glove off and feathered her hand with light kisses. "Yes, and I hope you know how much I love you." He handed her glove back then turned to start the car and put it in gear. "You know to call me at the office if you need me before 5:00." Liz sliding her glove in place leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Yes, George you be careful too. If this evil is attacking Vicki then it might want to attack her through the ones she loves."

George paused; put the car back in neutral turned and gathered her close to him. Liz felt secure in that embrace. "You know I love you Liz, you know I love Vicki and Carolyn with that much love we can't go wrong." Liz put her hand on his arm. "George you are frustrated because you feel you cannot protect what is yours." George smiled and Liz loved the way that his cherubic face lit up with the light of that love with his smile. "How did I get so lucky to land you as my future wife?" He kissed her cheek. She smiled "I will see you after 5:00."

Liz stood back and watched the man she had come to lean on so much drive off with a sense of loss. She turned and moved back into Collinwood. Liz was a determined, regal lady that would usually broke no argument from the staunchest foe. She had proven herself capable in the boardroom or social functions. There had never been a doubt she had inherited her father's business acumen and was a formidable force to oppose. Everyone wanted her on his or her side. Now in her early fifties, she held her age as well as she held her stature in the community.

No one would doubt that Elizabeth Collins Stoddard was a beauty. She had used that trait to her advantage. She had also tasted the bitter resentment when her looks had been used to her disadvantage. It had made her a target to an unscrupulous man by the name of Jason McGuire. He had tried to force her into a marriage by blackmailing her. The blackmail had been a direct result over the fact that she had thought she had murdered her husband Paul Stoddard. It had ended badly for Jason, to her knowledge he had been ordered to leave town. Apparently, he had done just that because no one had seen or heard from him since.

It was soon brought to light that Elizabeth Collins Stoddard who had self imposed a sentence of eighteen years to the house on the hill had not killed her husband. Paul Stoddard had enlisted the aid of his good friend and scoundrel Jason McGuire. Jason had helped Paul leave Collinwood. Making a pact to give the impression that Liz had killed him with a poker from the fireplace. Jason using the situation to his advantage had allowed her to believe that with his help they had buried Paul's body in the cellar of Collinwood. For eighteen years, Liz believed her husband was buried in a trunk is a secured room under a flag stoned floor. When Jason's blackmail would no longer be tolerated, Liz had been freed not only from Collinwood but from the guilt.

Elizabeth had wasted eighteen years of her life believing a lie, the nights she had cried herself to sleep over what she had done. The torture of being deprived of living a full life had tore at the very core of her being. As bad as all that had been, it was nothing compared to what her abandoned daughter was going through during her first pregnancy. Even with all of Liz's money, her knowledge and her strength she could not help one of the most important people in her life. This thought like George's frustration had made her feel ill to her stomach. Chewing on her bottom lip, Liz sat quietly waiting for George's return

She had proven her business savvy over her brother time and time again. The work ethic she showed had secured the Collins family future for many generations to come. She had shared her talents with her cousin who now was her son in law. Pursing her full lips she folded her arms over her matronly chest and walked to the fireside chair in her room and absently watched the flames of the fire.

Her thoughts were fraught with a feeling of helplessness. As good as she was at business, she felt helpless as a protective mother for the one child she owed so much. Her Vicki had been abandoned at birth and raised in a fondling home. Time and time again Liz had wondered if she had done Vicki any favors by bringing her home. Since Vicki's arrival to Collinwood it had appeared supernatural forces had been targeting Vicki to end her life.


	7. Chapter 7

. Chapter 7

Liz sat quietly in Barnabas' library as they made plans for the trip to Martinique. Quentin was making a to do list to get the plantation ready for the family's arrival. She had heard of what practices would be put in place t protect Vicki from unnecessary hard or influence from outside forces be it supernatural or every day dangers. Interrupting the discussion, Liz fixed her stare on Quentin, "Quentin, one thing I want to have put in place is a fence around the property, and guards, and if its needed the kind of alarm system George had put in at Collinwood."

Quentin turned to Liz and smiled charmingly, "Cousin consider it done and I will be happy to incur the expense to keep our Victoria safe and sound while in her island paradise. Liz smiled thanking Quentin with a single glance. Vicki started to stand and then felt her world tilt. "Oh, I think I am feeling a little woozy." She put her fingertips to her forehead and sat back. "Do you need me to help you to bed?" Barnabas offered and she shook her head. "No, no, just give me a moment. Oh I'm beginning to feel it. I feel like I have been fighting for my very life."

Elliott nodded from his comfortable position in the corner, "That is a natural reaction. You will do well with a full nights rest. Then you can help with the plans for the trip. Julia will want you to take her to Lang's clinic so she can follow your and the baby's progress. Vicki peered around, "Where is Julia?" Elliott smiled tiredly and said, "My darling Julia had an emergency at Wyndcliff, she will be home later today and she very well may wish to check you when she gets home." Vicki was feeling a bit stronger and allowed Barnabas and Quentin to help her stand. "Well, if you all will excuse me, I am going to retire for the evening."

Vicki lay on the exam table, her baby bump uncovered she put her hand over her stomach. "_Mommy it's going to be fine, quit worrying yourself. Michael will make it ok, we are going on vacation. Sarah and Josette will help keep an eye on things here in Collinsport. Why don't you take David with you and Daddy? He will be a nice distraction._" Vicki's eyes lit up at the thought of having David on the island with her and Barnabas. "_That is a wonderful idea my sweet little one." _

Lang entered the room dressed in his white lab coat. His generally contemplative look was replaced by a smile while he studied Vicki. His voice was soothing as he instructed her to dress. "You can get dressed, you are fine and the baby is fine. It looks like you can leave on your trip anytime. I won't be able to join you for a couple of weeks, I have things here to tie up before I transfer everything to Martinique." Vicki let him help her sit up; then slid off the table, she looked around the clean sterile exam room. "I look forward to the time away to a warm tropical climate." Eric turned his back as Vicki dressed.

Catching her in his peripheral he saw her take a chair and await him turning around to finish their conversation. "Mrs. Collins, I know you are anxious to get home. Would you mind if we talked a little while about your experience in Romania." He watched her tense up, and then she relaxed. "I really don't want to talk about it." Eric smiled offering her his hand he escorted her to his office. "I know it's a difficult subject for you. I would like to get a complete picture as to what exactly occurred that brought you to this point in your life.. However, as hard a subject as it is for you; I think it will help me make the right decisions concerning you and your baby's health.

Hearing a noise she glanced up into the face of Peter Bradford. She blinked then spoke softly, "Peter?" Jeff Clark glared at Eric, and turned away from Vicki, "No my dear that is my orderly. His name is Jeff Clark." Vicki closed her eyes and shook her head. "He looks exactly like someone I used to know." Jeff frowned then turned and looked at the woman he had tried to protect from Lang. "Clark, you have your orders you will need to get that done as soon as possible." Jeff's shoulders slumped and he nodded, "Sure, Dr. Lang"

Turning with an apologetic smile. "Excuse me, I want to make sure Mr. Clark is doing what I asked him to do." Vicki could feel the tension in the air as Lang left the room. Rubbing her stomach, she sighed, "_Dr. Lang is a very driven man. That Mr. Clark is not who he says he is. He has been around a lot of ev_i_l_." Vicki frowned as she listened to what Josette was saying. "_Is he a danger to us_?" Josette's thoughts hesitated then she answered, "_The evil that surrounds him is a danger to us. He looks like Peter so the evil will use that against us._"

There were the muffled sounds of raised voices in the hallway as Vicki waited, "I want you to stay away from Mrs. Collins, Clark, remember I can always send you back to that insane asylum." Clark must have been stewing on the thoughts he held since his last confrontation with Lang. "You had better not be planning to hurt her Lang or so help me before you have a chance to send me back, I will kill you. She does not deserve to be treated like the others you** helped**." Vicki felt uncomfortable, because Clark had said you helped and had given a lot of force to the word **helped** like it was a bad thing.

"_The evil makes him do things Mommy, he thinks he is doing something good and its not, it's the evil making him do it. We don't need to be around him._" Vicki glanced to the window behind Dr. Lang's desk. The sky was beginning to cloud up and the hint of stormy weather was eminent on the horizon. This caused her a little concern. "_It will be a long night of rain Mommy but Michael will help us get home._" Vicki smiled, "_I don't know what I would do without you and Michael helping me through this_." Josette sounded exasperated, "_Mommy, you are a lot stronger than you know. Look how far you have come with your spells and casting them. You showed those evil men in the car._"

Vicki was once again distracted as she heard Lang tell Clark what he wanted, "YOU just get the items on that list get them packed in dry ice and meet the house keeper at the railroad station. We have to be ready with all the equipment and those items before we leave for Martinique, do I make myself clear?" Clark must have answered for the sound of a roughly closed door echoed down the hallway. Vicki was glad he was gone the argument was making her uncomfortably emotional.

Dr. Lang came into the room and his attitude was immediately changed from irritation to professional concern. "Now, I apologize for that outburst, he has emotional problems." Lang moved to the desk chair noted the weather moving in sighed; then he took his glasses off and laid them on the desk. "Now, if you don't mind, allow me to tell you what I do know. " Vicki nodded swallowed the hard knot in the back of her throat. "I understand that you were forcefully taken to Romania where you were held captive for a while."

Vicki nodded, "Yes, Vlad Tepes thought I was his wife reincarnated, he had taken my sister, my mother an my best friend and was holding them hostage at his castle." Lang leaned back in his chair and looked to the corner of the room thinking. "Did he at anytime in those first few weeks attempt to take blood from you or make you drink his blood?" Vicki shook her head, "No, he wanted my husband Barnabas there to watch him take me as his eternal mate." Lang leaned forward and jotted something in her file on his desk. "Vicki looked down noting she had unconsciously started pleating her belt on her top. "His brother in law had bitten my sister Carolyn, but he never made her drink from him."

Lang looked curiously at her, "No one told me about your sister, has she been having nightmares like you?" Vicki nodded, "Sometimes she wakes up screaming but she can't remember why she is screaming or what happened in her dreams. My dreams are move vivid than hers." Lang made another note in her chart. "Can you tell me what the dreams are that you have." She looked away then back at him "I feel like I am in hell, there are a lot of gates I have to get through and each time I pass through a gate there is a new monster or horror awaiting me. Then I find myself falling into a vat of blood and it's all over me and I can't breath. Its everywhere, it's in my mouth, my nose, blinding me. . ." She started to get hysterical as she described the blood and the tears w_ere_ coming_. _

Lang felt the nudge in his mind_. "She is stressing me, you need to give her something to calm her down."_ Lang was stunned at first then he was curious, "_If I give her something it will affect you too._" Josette seemed to think a moment then she spoke to Lang, "_No, there are precautions in place to protect me from whatever you give her. She cannot drive home after you have her sedated, she will need someone else to drive her. Daphne is at the Collinsport Inn with Quentin, call there and they will come and help_." Lang stood up and moved to Vicki's side. "Mrs. Collins, we do not need to talk about this any more today. You are obviously very upset so I am going to give you something to help calm you and call your cousin to come with his fiancé to take you home. Do you understand?" Vicki nodded as her shoulders heaved her sobs that were barely being held in place.

She felt a cramp in her stomach as it tightened. "Ohhh the baby." Lang felt her stomach and smiled. "Its normal when someone is upset as you have been Mrs. Collins. It is nothing more than a cramp because your muscles tightened up when you got upset. Now we will get you calmed down so the baby is not furthered stressed" He led Vicki to a small room with a cot and let her lie down. When he returned he had a syringe. Injecting the solution into her hip, he watched as she relaxed and closed her eyes.

Moving to his office, he called the Collinsport Inn. Asking for Quentin Collins he explained what had happened with Vicki when he began taking her history. Quentin showing his immediate concern, "We will be right over. Let her know we are on our way." Feeling reassured by the doctor, Vicki began to relax immediately. Knowing that Quentin and Daphne would be there shortly calmed both Lang and Vicki. Lang sat back and read his notes. "I wonder at what point did he try to drain her and give her his blood." He mused aloud. Lang made another note in his chart. "I think," he stood and moved to watch the front make its way inland. "she will make the perfect candidate for my project."

Vicki restlessly shifted on the cot. Her dreams were a fractured disjointed sequence of Angelique, Vlad, and someone else in a dark place. They had been battling something and then there was another man someone she could not see at their side. He was telling them he was going on ahead to clear the way for them; he would leave a trail for them to follow him. Then it was as if the dark figure with Vlad and Angelique could sense her near and he turned fixing his stare at her, it was his eyes, they were glowing with red embers and the hate she saw there was frightening. Vicki sat up with a startled gasp; "Sorin!" She called out the name and then fell back on the cot into a restless sleep.

Jeff opened the door to Lang's house and allowed the housekeeper to enter in front of him. Carrying her bags into the hallway he looked at her. She had seemed familiar to him, even her name Danielle Roget had niggled at a distant memory. "I will go get Doctor Lang he can tell you where you will be staying until we leave for Martinique." The attractive tall red haired woman smiled charmingly, "Thank you Mr. Clark." She was a strikingly beautiful woman with her blue eyes and red hair and shapely figure causing a lot of males to turn their head to watch her move with her seductive slow moments around the train station's office."

Jeff was not unaffected; he was just still nursing his grudge against Lang. Moving out of the room he went down the hallway and opened the connecting door from the house to the clinic. He made it there just in time to see Lang lead Vicki down the hallway to the recovery room. This angered him. Waiting for Lang to leave he started towards the room, when he saw Lang coming back with a syringe. Hot coals of rage filled him as he moved stealthily down the hallway and peered into the door to the upset woman sitting on the side of the cot. He watched as she lay down and closed her eyes. Jeff felt outraged as he watched Lang injected her. He watched horrified as that monster filled her with something that not only affected her. He could see she was pregnant.

Jeff backed away from the door; hiding around the end of the corner waiting for Lang to go to his office. Then sneaking down the hallway he moved into the room and stood over Vicki's form. She twitched and moaned then she gasped sat up and said a name. 'Sorin', what did that mean? Who was she for that matter who was this Sorin? Jeff bent down and studied her face. There was something really familiar about her. He knew she was a Collins and they were very influential and rich people in this town. With fingers that moved with such gentleness he brushed the hair out off her face. She was sad looking but so beautiful too.

He was reaching to touch her stomach when the door opened. Standing in the doorway was Quentin and Dr. Lang. "Clark! What are you doing here?" Hearing voices Vicki opened her eyes and looked around confused and disoriented. "I heard her call out so I came in and found her thrashing around on the cot and thought she might fall out and hurt herself." Lang frowned, and Quentin pushed past both men. "Excuse me while I get my cousin." Quentin knelt down by the cot and looked at Vicki. "She really is out of it. Vicki, its Quentin, come on dear let's get home to Barnabas."

Jeff frowned hearing the name Barnabas. To him that was another familiar name. 'Barnabas Collins.' Why did he know that name? Vicki was lifted by Quentin, he looked at Clark, "My suggestion to you Clark is to stay away from my cousin, I don't think her husband would take kindly to your attention to his wife, I know I wouldn't. Dr. Lang I wish you good day and thank you for calling me." Clark looked in the hallway and saw a statuesque pretty brunette waiting patiently. "Daphne, get her purse, the keys are in her coat pocket." Dr. Lang handed Daphne Vicki's coat. "Looks like you are getting out of here in time, the skies are about to open up."

Lang turned to look at Jeff, "Did you pick up Miss Roget?" Jeff watched as the Collins family moved out to their cars. The pretty brunette got in a new two-seat sports car while the tall angry looking man with piercing blue eyes carried his cousin to his Bentley, where he laid her in the backseat. Clark watched them pull away from the clinic and remarked, "They are kind of odd." Lang frowned, "I said did you pick up Miss Roget?" Clark sighed, "Yeah, she is in your house waiting for you to tell her what she needs to do." Lang started past Jeff and stopped, "Did you get what I asked you to get last night?" Jeff's face screwed up into a mask of disgust. "Yeah, its on dry ice in your lab."

Lang started to the door, "It might do you well to cultivate a relationship with Miss Roget, that way you won't be tempted to bother Mrs. Collins. She does not want nor does she wish your attention Clark and we do not need to upset the pillars of this community. Do you understand?" Clark's shoulders slumped, he nodded, "Yeah, I understand." Lang smiled, "Good, now go and get those items packed up I want them ready for transport by tomorrow." Clark slump shoulders alerted Lang to he had him where he wanted. Clark was feeling defeated as he moved past Lang and headed in the opposite direction towards Lang's private lab in the basement.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

George Patterson sat at his desk, when he heard his door open; looking up George saw Chris Manly, his desk sergeant, day shift dispatcher, and all around gofer. "Hey Chris, what have you got for me on that plate?" Chris move into the room and the look on his face told him, he was not going to like what he was about to hear. "Sheriff, that Virginia Plate you asked me to run for you; came back no information." George frowned, "Really, did you have them double check it?" Chris an earnest young man with aspirations of becoming sheriff or even chief deputy some day nodded, "I sure did Sheriff. They said it had a block on the plate and did not have any information on the car." George rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Ok Chris thanks for trying."

Chris left the room and George leaned back in his chair, the wooden chair having seen better days gave a rude squeak as George shifted his weight. He had not had lunch and he was waiting to hear how Vicki's check up went. Looking at the file on his desk, he leaned forward and thumbed the edge of the file, feeling the pages flick against his thumb, he looked down at the last report his third shift had taken and it was nothing more than a loud music complaint. Something alerted him he was being watched and he glanced up to see 2 men, medium build, wearing black suits, fedora hats, and sunglasses. "Kind of dark outside to be wearing sunglasses wouldn't you say gentlemen?"

The first man to speak had a deep base voice that held very little emotion, "We like it this way, Sheriff Patterson." George refused to be intimidated by two men who obviously were with the federal government. "What can I do for you two boys, and do feel free to sit down." The second man moved forward and leaned over the desk to look George in the eyes, George could barely make out a set of eyes behind the glass and he reached up and snatched the glasses from the man's face. This caught the man off guard and caused the other man to reach for his weapon. George was already a step ahead of them. He pulled his gun from the desk drawer. "I would not do that if I were you. Now, sit down and lets talk." The second man moved his hand away from his weapon held up his hands and moved to sit in one of the two chairs "Now, you are in my county and my town. In this city we are a lot more sociable and we respect one another. You have questions ask." George laid his weapon on the desk watching both men, one with sunglasses the other without.

The two men leaned back and looked stone-faced at George Patterson, "We could make you disappear and your family disappear and no body would know to worry about you or your family." George smiled, "Is that right? Well I could lock your butts up and no one would know you are here locked up in my tiny little jail." Both men looked at George then at each other. "You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation sheriff you don't know who you are dealing with and what we can do." George laughed, "Is that right." He picked up his phone and called Chris, "Tell Marvin and Harry to come to the office. Oh, then tell them to come in to my office now." George hung up his phone.

Two large men dressed in khaki and brown uniforms moved into George Patterson's office. "Sheriffs?" Marvin moved to stand behind the men sitting in the chair. "Take the Blues Brothers to lock up. They just threatened my family and me and you know how we feel about that?" Marvin was six four and went an easy two hundred fifty pounds of solid muscle, he jerked Smith up and had him cuffed, Harry was not as muscled but he was wiry and just enough height to throw Ferrell off balance and have him handcuffed. "Sheriff we just brought in Walter Froelich, do you want them in the cell with him?" Both men were shaking down the federal officers, putting the federal officers handcuffs and guns on the desk, along with their Identification badges. "This one is Mark Ferrell."

Harry pitched Ferrell's ID to George, "Thanks and yours Marvin?" Marvin picked the man's ID from his pocket and snorted, "He is John Smith." Marvin pitched George the ID from Smith. "They think because they are federal agents we are going to buckle and beg them not to be mean to us and scare us. They need to live in this town for a year then they might appreciate co-operation between departments." George took their ID's guns and cuffs and moved to a safe by the wall and secured their property in the safe. George turned and smiled.

"Now gentlemen here we have a new twist to the game. I can hold you without a phone call to anyone in my bailiwick for 48 hours. In the meantime, I am going to make some phone calls, when I am done, I am pretty sure you boys will have a desk job." Neither man spoke; they looked stone faced to Marvin and Harry. Smith looked at Patterson, "You better enjoy what time you have with your daughter, she is going away and you will never see her again." Marvin slammed Smith against the desktop. "What did you say punk?" Pressing Smith's face to the hard wood surface he leaned down on him and spoke softly. "Nobody threatens our families." He pushed him a little harder

George leaned over the desk to go nose to nose with Smith. Locking his eyes to the eyes of Smith, he dropped his voice low. "Look in my eyes Mr. John Smith, you have NO idea who you are dealing with. Before you threaten my kid you had better consider this. You are in my jail, in my town and the daughter you are threatening is a Collins; that might not mean much to you. But we will see what it means to the State of Maine." George backed away; he had not realized how mad he was until they threatened his kid. "Get him out of here Marvin."

George sat down at his desk with his hands were shaking. In his entire 20 years as a cop, he had never come so close to breaking the cardinal rule. No officer should hit a man in handcuffs. That was until today. With his hands still shaking he called home, Elizabeth answered the phone. "Hello." George let out his breath and just that told Liz her future husband was on the phone. "Liz, we gotta get the kids and get out of Collinsport as soon as possible." There was a slight hesitation then she put her Collins voice on. "Why?" George leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "I have the two men that were following you and Vicki the other day. Liz I have them locked up and they threatened us, they said we could disappear and we would never be found."

Liz listened and she was growing upset, "What else has you so upset George, you are not the kind to want to run away from a situation like this." George knew this was going to make her as mad as it had made him. "One of the guys said they were going to take Vicki away and we would never see her again." Liz felt her face grow hot with anger that was slowly turning to rage. "George, you stay there. I will be there as soon as Quentin gets home with Vicki. She had something upset her so badly at the doctor's office that the doctor had to sedate her. Just leave these men to me."

George did not like the idea of hiding behind his future wife's skirts but this was a time that he needed her contacts and influence. "I wish to see the men that is threatening my family." George was fighting to get his emotions under control, but each time he thought of Smith's threat he did another slow burn. Then as if manna from heaven, his office started filling up with officials he never knew existed. To add more confusion to the mix his phones were a constant ringing. Calling to Chris, he looked harassed and immediately felt sorry for Chris, who looked far more the worse for wear with the department being inundated and phones refusing to be silent. As Chris tried to get the calls under control he looked pleadingly to George for some direction.

Then the news media started showing up asking for the Sheriff and filling the outer office. Chris waded his way through a few media officials as they crowded in the cramped quarters. "Sheriff, line 1 is the Governor. Line 2 is a Mr. Muskogee; I think he said his name was Edmund Muskogee. He said he was calling from Washington D.C."

George took the call from Muskogee first. "Hello Sheriff Patterson, this is Edmund Muskogee, is Mrs. Stoddard there?" George noted the room had grown very quiet as a very stately and ageless beauty in a dark coat wearing pearls. It was obvious by her bearing and superior look that she held some status. George smiled at his fiancé. "Elizabeth, Edmund Muskiogee is on the phone." He handed her the phone as she came to his desk. He moved to the second phone in the office and punched the button to line 1. "This is Sheriff Patterson, Yes, sir, she is on the phone with Senator Muskogee yes sir, I will sir, and do you mind holding? Thank you sir."

"Hello Ed, this is Liz. Not as well as I could be. It seem there are two government agents here threatening to make members of my family disappear. I have only a little of the information. May I put my fiancé on the phone he can explain it to you better than I. Yes, Ed, thank you. Of course, we would love to have you to dinner sometime when you are in Collinsport next time. As always yes Ed, thank you. Here is George Patterson, he is the local sheriff and my fiancé."

"George here is Edmund Muskogee he wants to know what happened." George kissed her check and she flushed and smiled, "The Governor Mr. Riner is on the other flashing line Liz, he wants to speak with you." The room was again silent as the conversations were taking place. All ears were tuned into the conversation between Liz Stoddard to the Governor, "Hello Jim, how are you? I am most certainly very upset. Since when can the United States government operate under the color of law by threatening one of its citizens?"

The reporters were murmuring back and forth with each other wondering whom this lady. She obviously had prestige and the power was that could command a senator and a governor attention. Further observations were apparent that she was on first name basis with them to get this kind of response. The immediacy of said response was over a situation that obviously would come under the public's scrutiny. Had it not or had she not gotten this many people involved might have easily been swept under the rug. "Of course Jim, I will tell Roger you asked after him. I will be happy to send you an invitation to my wedding, it very well may take place on Martinique if you wish to join us there I am sure we have plenty of room for you and Cora. Thank you Jim, yes I will and you take care too." Liz hung up the phone.

The room was a buzz as reporters waited patiently for the sheriff and Mrs. Stoddard to get off the phones, when the room was suddenly cleared by two men working their way to the sheriff's desk. Liz looked up as the men parted the crowd and an impressive middle-aged man entered the room breezing past the reporters to move and stand in front of Elizabeth Stoddard. "Hello Liz, how are you?" Liz smiled as she looked into Dean Ross's eyes. "I am better now that you are here, Dean." He looked over at George and then to Liz, "Is there a more private place we can go?" An officious looking man who wanted to sputter and cough to get attention entered the room. "Oh Mayor Lyon, would you mind if we used your office to talk?" Liz smiled as Dennis Lyon approached them. "Of course Elizabeth, gentlemen?" Dennis looked at George then to Liz and nodded to the two men that had accompanied the secretary of state for the United States.

They moved through the crowd that was demanding answers to their questions. "Mr. Secretary, what brings you to a small town like Collinsport?" Another questions, "Mr. Secretary, is it true that the federal government has threatened a member of this community?" The questions were being bombarded towards the Secretary of State as he held the gate for Liz to pass through. Stopping briefly, he smiled for the cameras, oozing charm, "Gentlemen of the Press, if you will allow me time to visit with an old college friend and long time family friend, I will be happy to issue a statement."

George stopped briefly and told Marvin and Harry to make sure the men in the cell made no contact with any outside sources. To which Dean turned to the two men at his side, "Sheriff, this is Special Agent Coglin and Special Agent Packard, would you please show them where the two other agents are, they will be happy to stand guard to make sure they make no efforts to try and contact their field operative." George nodded to the Special Agents then gave a nod to Marvin and Harry a signal to do as the Secretary of State requested and show them where Ferrell and Smith were.

Dean moved with the Mayor towards his office. Leaving the building, Liz noted a Bell U-H1 variant helicopter sitting in the middle of the street. Its markings were military and obvious that it was at the disposal of Dean Ross. "How were you able to get here so quickly Dean?" Elizabeth smiled brightly at her old college friend. "I was in Vermont when I got the call. Because you were involved, I knew it must be serious. So tell me how are things at Collinwood?" Liz sighed, "it's been hectic what with Vicki having so many issues with her pregnancy, as a matter of fact we are planning on a trip to Martinique, George and I will be married on the island. I hope you will be there. Jim said he and Cora would be joining us and you know you are welcome as well."

They kept the topic light as they moved to the Mayor's office and George was suitably impressed with the easy camaraderie that was being expressed between Liz and Dean Ross. The Mayor lead them into the building and opened the door, "Mrs. Stoddard Mr. Secretary you are welcome to use my office for however long you wish." Dennis Lyon knew this conversation was to be private, so he quietly left them to the room and strolled out to the street, he was fascinated by the HU-1 that had made its dramatic appearance in the middle of his street."

As soon as the door closed Dean moved to hug Liz, "I was wanting to do that the moment I saw you." He smiled as he held her face in his palms. "Now, lets see if I have the intelligence right, your daughter Victoria, has a very special talent? I also believe her daughter that is yet to be born has a special talent as well? That our deep cover operatives believe they can take your daughter away from you and do whatever the heck they think they can do with people who have special talents?" George had entered the room and felt as if he had intruded on a special moment between two close friends. "Yes," he spoke up from the doorway.

Dean dropped his hands from the beauty in front of him and turned to George, he extended his hand for a shake to George, "Sheriff Patterson; Dean Ross Secretary of State. I must say you have some savvy to do that to two of our deep covert operatives. I applaud you. Which one of you brought the news media into this?" Liz smiled, "George called me and told me what they were going to do when he challenged them." Dean wagged a finger at her, "I thought it might be you. I am sure Jim helped with the media as well as Ed, he can sure stir a hornets nest if he wants to."

The sound of another helicopter alerted them to the arrival of another helicopter landing out in the street. "We keep this up we might as well paint landing stripes on the street outside." George quipped as he glanced out the window to see the two choppers. Dean smiled, "I ordered a contingent of military to come and escort our bad boys back to Quantico, Virginia. I am having them put on reassignment for their little escapade here. They will be riding desk duty for a while." Liz smiled, "Thank you Dean, do you have to get back? I would like you to join us for dinner at Collinwood, it's been a while since you were there and you can meet Vicki and her husband, my cousin Barnabas."

Dean had been hoping she would invite him to meet her family and smiled, "If you have a place for us to land the choppers sure." A soft knock at the door and George turned to open the door to peer into the face of a lovely young lady decked out in a black body suit that appeared to be a combat suit made of leather. She had the most incredible blue eyes and they reminded him of someone. Her auburn hair was neatly pinned back in a single plat down her back. "Mr. Secretary? " Dean smiled at the lovely young lady with the serious look. "Yes?" She stepped forward and saluted, "Captain Cullane, I am your escort back sir."

Liz studied the young lady and found her intimidating but something about her was familiar yet unfamiliar. The young lady covetedly looked at Liz, and George, her breathing had increased with excitement for some reason. "We have secured Agents Ferrell and Smith and they are in route back to Virginia Sir, when you are ready, I will be your escort." Dean smiled, "Well Captain Cullane, we will be dining at Collinwood tonight. I hope you brought a change of clothing, if I remember correctly evening meals are formal?" Liz smiled, "Yes in deed they are or rather semi formal your suit is acceptable for dinner."

The young lady turned, "I will await you in the helicopter sir." She moved by George and as she passed him she winked at him and smiled as she exited the building. "What an incredibly beautiful young lady." George remarked as he looked back to Liz and Dean. "She is a part of the special detachment the government has just formed. She is a member of what we call S.H.A.D.O.W.S. operation. Just as a f.y.i., that acronym stands for Supernatural Hunter Advisory Deployment Other Worldly Services. They work deep covert ops and when this kind of thing blows up they are the first on the scene to do clean up."

Dean turned to look at Liz, "Well I seem to recall the location of Collinwood, would you two like a lift home? It will help us get past the media hounds." Liz smiled, "Thank you Dean that would be lovely." George walked over to his fiancé and smiled "Remind me never to get on your bad side. I don't think I would survive the outcome." Liz kissed his cheek, "No one messes with our family my dear, I told you I would handle it." George laughed, "And you certainly did." They moved arm in arm out the door.

Dean Ross stood in the drawing room of Collinwood a brandy in hand and involved in a lively conversation with Roger Collins, "So, you have a son now?" Dean asked as he moved to sit in front of the fireplace. "Yes, David. He is quiet a handful." George entered the room dressed in one of his better suits. He led Elizabeth in who was dressed in a black floor length gown with a double strand of pearls around her neck. "David is actually very talented and bright." Dean smiled, "I understand you have two daughters Liz?"

Carolyn walked into the room behind her mother and smiled, "Hello Dean, yes, I am daughter number 2, number 1 should be here shortly." George glanced around the room and smiled then turned to the Secretary of State and inquired, "Where is the young lady that was in the office earlier?" Dean smiled, "She has not come down. Somehow I do not think she is as comfortable in regular clothing as we are." A knock at the front door alerted them to the arrival of either Barnabas and Vicki or Quentin and Daphne.

Carolyn went to the door, finding that Quentin and Daphne had arrived. Quentin escorted Daphne into the room. "Quentin this is Dean Ross an old College friend, Dean this is Quentin and Daphne, Quentin is my cousin he arrived here a short time ago from England he and Daphne are engaged." Dean shook Quentin's hand and smiled then turned to Daphne and shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Quentin accepted a drink from Roger and they huddled around the fireplace making idle chitchat. The chatter stopped at the appearance of Captain Cullane. "Well who have we here?" Roger asked as she entered the room with her brilliant auburn hair released from its tight confines of the plat. She was tall and moved with a grace that could not be described but experienced.

Quentin stared into her eyes and smiled, "You have the most incredible blue eyes." She smiled "Yes actually everyone I meet says the same thing. I find they are rather ordinary." She moved to accept a drink from Roger Collins and once again she studied him from her peripheral vision. "Thank you." Her words were spoken so softly she was almost not heard. As the sound of knocking at the door, Roger smiled, "Excuse me the rest of the family has arrived."

Roger moved to the door; the voices in the hallway were a deep cultured voice with a hint of a British accent. Then there it was the soft sweet voice of her, the one she had wanted to see and would risk her life to meet. Barnabas Collins entered the drawing room with his arm securely around the waist of his wife. "Ahh and the last of my family is here Dean. May I present my daughter Victoria Collins, and her husband another distant cousin, Barnabas Collins." Vicki smiled at Dean and extended her hand, "I am pleased to meet you." Barnabas smiled and then offered his hand.

"Please to meet you Mr. Ross, welcome to Collinwood." Barnabas paused as he took note of the other lovely lady in the room. He paled somewhat as he looked into the most intense blue eyes. Her hair was the same color as Josette's and the shape of her face was the same. He was thunder struck as she stepped forward and spoke, "Hello Mr. Collins I am Captain Cullane, pleased to meet you." Barnabas took her hand and kissed it. It was a charge between the two as he felt her hand touched what was his.

Vicki stepped forward and smiled at the lovely young woman. "You look familiar to me, have we met before, Vicki Win, I mean . . . " she flushed, "I am sorry Victoria Collins." The lady reached forward and briefly touched her fingertips to Vicki's and the charge that shot through Vicki's body was enough to double her over and she clutched her stomach, "Oh!" Everyone in the room turned to look with concern to Vicki. "Vicki darling are you ok?" Elizabeth was by her side. "Vicki?" Catching her breath, she smiled, "Dr. Lang said they were cramps and to be expected. I am fine, I just need to sit down." Liz and Barnabas moved her to the sofa. "I am sorry, I feel so embarrassed. I never thought being pregnant was going to be such a problem."

The Captain put some distance between her and Vicki she had felt the same thing Vicki had when they touched. She had been warned about not having any contact with her but she could not help it, here she was and she had wanted to throw her arms around her and hug her and tell her. . . Tell her what? That she was her daughter that she carried in her now and she was here to make sure nothing went wrong with her pregnancy?" Dean Ross would have her carted off to deep six like Smith and Ferrell. Nobody wanted a deep six that meant they buried you into the interior of the program that hell would freeze over before you saw field duty again.

Oh how she had enjoyed retrieving them and sending them off. When she had walked into the holding cells and looked at each one she felt their fear as they looked at her. They knew who she was and they had really screwed up and would be sent to deep six. She really did not have to tell them that they would be buried so deep their careers would be over about the same time as their lives would be over. During the early days of the program, if you were deep sixed it could have meant a form of imprisonment to death. Death had been ruled too harsh, so now humiliation was the norm for anyone put in deep six.

Smith was the first to choke, "You can't do this." Ferrell looked to the two special agents. "She is a justice dealer are you going to let her just take us?" The two agents nodded to Captain Cullane and turned their backs as the contingent of paramilitary moved into the room. "The next time you decide you want to threaten a member of my family maybe you should remember what I am and what I can do. "Take them out, I don't want to see them." She watched as they were taken out in shackles. "Gentlemen you can take the rest of the day off, I will be joining you with the Secretary when we go back." The two special agents nodded, "As you wish Captain. What does this town have that would resemble a bar?"

She smiled and nodded to her left, "The Blue Whale and it is a nice little bar that's like a hole in the wall, someplace you can hang out and watch the locals. I will call you when we are cleared for take off." Both men left the room, only turning briefly to look at the attractive female in black with a long black leather coat. "You going to join us?" She shrugged, "I will be with the Secretary. If he decides we leave early, I will let you know." She looked around the jail cells and noticed another drunk lying sound asleep in the cell. She wrinkled that perfect pert nose that everyone said looked like her mother's nose. "Walter you need to bathe." She turned and moved out of the cell and out the back door.

Life for the Collins family after the revelation of a government conspiracy to intimidate and kidnap one of the family members settled down and the news media left town, Quentin had taken Daphne and Penny to Martinique. Vicki was packing for their trip when Barnabas came in and announced he had cleared his calendar and he was more than ready to head to more tropical climate, especially since the weatherman had said they were expecting at least a foot of snow in the next week. Vicki was finally able to sleep through the night and she was feeling less nauseated as her pregnancy proceeded.

She was troubled about the young lady they had met in Collinwood the night the Secretary of State had dinner with them. The face of the lovely young lady haunted Vicki. What was more troubling was Vicki had felt an affinity for her. As quickly as she had appeared in their lives she had disappeared. What was more interesting since the night Captain Cullane had touched Vicki, and Vicki had the horrible cramp, Baby Josette had been silent not trying to communicate with anyone. This was disturbing and left Vicki wondering if her child had lost that ability. Regardless, Vicki kept talking to her. But to no avail Baby Josette lay like a normal fetus, quiet and growing in her womb.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The island was filled with promise and hope as the plane touched down with the Collins family on board. Vicki had slept most the time on the trip, while Elizabeth and George discussed their wedding plans. They had selected February 14, a day for lovers alike the world over. Carolyn, Roger and David were locked in a game of gen rummy during the flight. Professor Stokes and Julia sat with Dr. Lang discussing interesting theories and past cases in the quiet near the back of the plane.

As the plane touched down the family disembarked and moved to the customs building. In short order two limousines with Quentin, Daphne and Penny. Hugs and well wishes exchanged, they moved to the vehicles and headed to the Plantation. The ride along the countryside was different for Barnabas and Vicki this time. The sun filtered through the palm leaves as Vicki pressed her head against the windowpane of the car. The coolness of the air conditioner with the warmth of the sun warmed glass brought a thoughtful smile to her lips.

Vicki was filled with contentment and closed her eyes. She wondered if life could really be this wonderful. Barnabas watched his wife with his own edge of concern. She had been so quiet and withdrawn. Concerned enough to question her doctors if this was normal behavior for a pregnancy. Lang had assured him; even with Vicki's special needs, being moody and distracted was normal because of the hormones being at odds with another life growing within. "Is it normal for her to be so tired and sleepy?" Again he was reassured that she was going through a body transition of preparing herself for the birth. Lang reminded Barnabas that Vicki was sharing her body with another and that it took an adjustment.

Barnabas leaned over and whispered, "Look darling." He nodded ahead where a huge security gate had been installed with a gatehouse guard shack. Vicki eyes lit up as they pulled to the gate and the guard a large dark man in a pair of grey shorts and short-sleeved shirt wearing a gun belt checked the car and waved them through the gate. The road had been paved with black top and the trees and under growth had been cleaned and trimmed to a row of neat lovely palm trees. As they pulled into the front of the house, Vicki felt it was magic and she smiled. "_Isn't it pretty mommy_?" There she was, her sweet baby. The joy in her mind and heart was rewarded with a scattergun young giggle.

"_Yes my precious one it's beautiful and magical."_ Barnabas was holding his hand out to her to help her exit the vehicle and as she turned to look up at the three-storied plantation house she was overwhelmed with the experience she began to tear up. "Darling?" Barnabas' brow furrowed and watched his wife as she stood appearing awe struck. "The last time we were here the shutters were broken, there were windows missing and the porch was not very safe structurally. Now look its like a fairy tale come true." Realizing they were tears of joy he looked to Daphne and Quentin. "Well I take it you are happy?" Quentin smiled as he took a hug from Vicki.

"Oh yes, its wonderful, thank you." Daphne moved to Vicki's side. "Wait until you see inside and your room, we made it very special. It's the master suite and we had the plumbing updated, hired a housekeeper and one maid, a cook and Quentin took care of the security details. We have monitors and a fence that covers the property from around the house. The only place they would not put a fence was the beach, something about free access. We do have a private section that is patrolled. "Oh Elizabeth, Quentin and I had the beach house cleaned, repaired, and furnished, for you and George."

"We are going to stay here in the main house. There is a 3rd floor apartment area that we fixed for us and Quentin loves it for his 'creative flow'. Or so he says." Daphne laughed and seemed to have already taken advantage of the warmer climate and sunshine she held a healthy golden glow to her skin. Vicki hugged her sister Penny. "There is so much room here! We all can come and visit and have a bedroom." She turned to David and beamed "We fixed you a cool room over the garage, its huge and full of fun things!" David's eyes lit up. "Really?" Penny nodded held out her hand and led him up the stairs.

Vicki stood on the front veranda and smiled, "Its lovely. Look the overhead palm fan blades! There are rockers on either side of the double doors. Oh and the veranda surrounds three sides of the house. "I remember there were entrances and exits to the veranda from all sides of the house." Daphne laughed, "We made sure that there are comfortable rockers and settees just for you." Vicki entered the foyer and was overwhelmed with the beauty of all the ancient teak wood. Vicki looked around at a set of stairs with a landing then a second set of stairs led to an over view of the foyer from the second level.

"I can't believe how beautiful it looks. To think this is where Josette spent her childhood and teen years. No wonder she was as gentle a creature as she was. Her father Andre certainly surrounded his only child in the island's beauty." Barnabas was touched, she just expressed what he had thought when he first looked up to the second floor of this house and saw for the first time a beautiful blooming child that was surely to develop into a incomparable beauty. The woman he would fall in love with and become engage.

Vicki sat her purse on the foyer table. As she slipped off her jacket, Daphne saw she had started to show with her pregnancy "Look at you." Daphne started to reach for Vicki's stomach then stopped. "May I?" Vicki took her hand and laid it on her stomach. In that instant Josette gave a pretty hard kick. "Oh my she is strong!" To Daphne's amazement she heard a voice nudge her mind. "_Yes, I am strong, hi Daphne_." Daphne beamed as she answered mentally, "_Hello poppet_." Daphne's eyes glowed with the wonder of the gift she had received. "Oh Vicki I see what everyone else was talking about. It's wonderful."

Vicki let her gaze travel over their winter home. "You know I think I could be very content here for the winter doldrums to be vanquished. I fear if I were here for longer then I would not wish to go home." Barnabas walked with her into the drawing room which was lovingly decorated with the fine antiques of the 18th century intermingled tastefully with the modern contemporary. "We thought you would like a television room upstairs, there is a large airy room that might have been used as a ballroom at one time and we turned it into a nice family room with areas for reading, games, watching television and entertaining."

Quentin seemed to be thrilled with all he had been allowed to do in order to restore and complete the house to its original splendor. Between him and Daphne there were able to add hints of modern improvements subtly placed to let the owner feel they were in the 20th century but not obstruct the grandeur and beauty of the enterprise of the 18th century. Two men carried several cases into the foyer. The cases were beginning to form an island unto their own.

Quentin moved to lift up some of the cases. "Oh these are Elizabeth's and George's, as the handsome black man dressed in a white shirt and shorts set down more cases Quentin cajoled him. "Caleb, these cases here will go back to the beach house." His lyrical voice responded, "Ok, Mr. Quentin, we will get dem settled around to da proper way." He with little effort lifted the cases and started back out with them. Calling as he did "Hey mon, stop unloading dem flowery ones de go to da back!" Quentin laughed "He is priceless without his help we would have been sunk in getting this place fixed up."

Vicki had wandered around the comfortable drawing room, running her fingertips over the polished wood walking and taking an inventor of all the additional adornments that added happiness to the room. The cushions made the room bright and cheerful with their vibrant colors. The rattan furnishings blended so beautifully with the teak wood and complimented the open-air feel. Two fans turned overhead and made the room very comfortable. The two sets of French doors stood open allowing the southern breeze to make the room more comfortable.

Moving to the French doors she peered out at the lush and opulent gardens with the heavy scent of jasmine. 'Ahh, so she had her perfume made here." She muttered as she looked to the delicate cherubic encrusted three-tiered water fountain. Intermingled among the lush garden area were roses, an array of bird of paradise, hibiscus, lilies, and mango trees with a pathway of terracotta stepping-stones. That meandered around a garden filled with little benches along the way. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland now where is that white rabbit?" Barnabas came up behind her and encircled her waist hugging her close to his body. "Happy?" He kissed her neck; sending tiny tendril of chills down her spine. She nodded and smiled. "I think I will be able to rest quiet nicely here"

Moving with her husband to the staircase she was charmed by the delicate spindles that held the rail in place. Painted white against the dark teak accented the entranceway to the second floor with inviting comfort. "Come, our bedroom is this way." He lead her to a set of double doors and opened one side allowing her to enter an airy room with a large four poster bed with a mosquito net draped attractively canopy style. A vanity table graced one wall with a comfortable looking stool. An ornate fireplace grate of a peacock surrounded the fireplace opening. Two wing back chairs grouped as a sitting area in front of the fireplace.

The room had three-palm bladed overhead fans. A lovely set of French doors with shutters were opened to allow the Caribbean trade winds access to cool the room, a balcony with a wrought iron bannister left the view open so that a hint of the sea could be seen through the tree line. Turkish area rugs laid over the surface of the teak wood floors. Caleb knocked politely on the door, "Misses Victoria, your bags ma'am, Bess will be up to unpack for you and Mr. Barnabas." Vicki loved the lilting sound of Caleb's voice. She turned and smiled at Caleb and saw his confusion in soft maroon colored eyes.

Vicki smiled and tilted her head. "Is there a problem Caleb?" He blinked and a bright white smile with a row of perfect teeth flashed across his ebony colored face. "No ma'am just for a moment I thought you looked like the lady in the picture." Vicki smiled, "What lady in what picture?" Barnabas had investigated the on suite and moved into the hallway. "Yes, Caleb what lady and what picture?" Caleb led them to the family room, which entailed them moving down a hallway and making a left at the end of the hallway to a room doors opened for entry to the room. The room gave all the appearances of having the purpose of being a ballroom. It was once what would have been considered a fairly good size Ballroom. It took up over a third of the back portion of the house. A bank of doors opened onto another second floor veranda.

True to what Daphne and Quentin had indicated, one area held a pool table, a card table and a row of shelves that held games and books. Another section allowed for casual conversation around a fireplace that was not as big as the one as the drawing room at Collinwood. And would have been more comparable to the size of the one as the one at the old house. Another corner held a comfortable looking sofa with a couple of matching chairs and a console color television set took up the corner. Again the signs of Turkish area carpets lay strategically around the room. Giving the room a cheerful inviting look. Caleb then nodded to the picture over the fireplace. It was a full size portrait of a lovely young woman in a gilt-edge frame. A nameplate was screwed into the frame.

The woman's eyes in the portrait caught Vicki then she looked with a degree of curiosity as she moved closer to the picture, "She does look a little like me." Peering to the nameplate she read, "Jeanette LaFrenier duPres, 1754-1774" Looking to Barnabas she offered a questioning look. "Jeanette was Josette's mother, she died shortly after Josette was born, and that is why Natalie helped in bringing her up. Natalie had her own daughter that was four years Josette's senior and they grew up as sisters here until Natalie sent her daughter off to boarding school in France. Josette went to boarding school with her cousin Marie, but grew home sick and so she returned home."

"Marie stayed in France until her arranged marriage to a Baron and she moved to his home in Estonia. " Barnabas voice had grown soft as he went down memory lane to recall the details of the tragic but beautiful Jeanette. Caleb smiled, "Well if ma'am will excuse me and sir, I have more luggage to put in rooms." Vicki looked at the woman that had lived over 200 yeas ago and she did look somewhat like her. "I guess LaFrenier was her maiden name?" Barnabas was looking at the picture then to his wife, "You know I never saw her portrait before now. In some respects you do kind of look like her." Vicki walked around the room that must have at one time been one of the most festive places on the island.

Moving to the second story veranda she stepped out and moved to peer over to the gardens below. "Its kind of sad to think here was a place where a lot of hopes and love was expected to be lived. That room in there filled with gaily decked out ladies and gentlemen for an enjoyable time of flirting, dancing, and distraction for an evening. To end with the death of a beautiful woman that would never be able to see her daughter grow and become the woman she would be." Vicki felt her melancholy descend on her. "It's tragic, Barnabas do you think Jeanette was the reincarnation of Elizabetha too?"

She turned to peer at her husband, "I do not know my dear, and it is possible. Why this, why this, depressing thoughts of Elizabetha and now Jeanette?" Vicki looked down at her baby bump, "Because Elizabetha did not see her sons grow up and Jeanette did not get to see her daughter grow into the woman that would capture your heart. I hope it's not a trend." Barnabas gathered her into his arms and gently kissed her forehead. "We are a different generation my dear. And you are Vicki Collins and you will be here to see all our children grow up and be successful!" He drew her in for a comforting kiss.

"Now, what would you like to do?" Vicki smiled and looked to the ocean. "I think explore, bring the camera and take some pictures from the beach. Go and check out moms and dad's place and find out where they think they might like to have their wedding." Barnabas went to one of his carry on cases and got the camera, when he closed the case, he saw Vicki had changed into a white linen pant and top, with a beach cover up. She also had changed into sandals and grabbed a floppy white hat. Sliding her sunglasses on top of her head using them as a headband, she smiled. "All set?" He shook his head, "That was the fastest change I have ever witnessed.

Vicki giggled, "Well its an island and its time to relax. So, lets go." She felt she was waddling to the door as she shifted her feet to accommodate her weight. They navigated the stairs to the bottom floor and walked to one of the side doors, Vicki felt she was walking through a portal and that she was entering an enchanted land of exotic lush beauty. They wound their way down the stepping stone pathway pass what must have been the slave master's quarters and now was a converted beach house to a well loved and time worn path of white sand and turquoise ocean. "Oh Barnabas how beautiful it all is."

With awe and a feeling of wonder she walked to the water's edge, closed her eyes and lifted her chin to let the sun caress her face. Smiling she felt at peace and so content that she did not realize that Barnabas was snapping pictures of her as she did her water sprite dance along the surf. As she was splashed by a wave she would squeal in delight and dance back from the on rush of waves. Extending her arms wide she started to spin in the water laughing and being a child at heart again. Barnabas found this new side of his young beautiful wife enchanted him. Afraid he would miss a moment, he snapped picture after picture of his wife

As the sun began to set and she stopped her dance, she turned to her husband and smiled, "I love this place! This is wonderful. I feel absolutely famished, do you think we can get some pineapple and mangos then maybe some peanut butter?" She moved to husband's side; hooking her arm through his. "Oh wait, I know, maybe we could get some ice cream, or no wait how about some dill pickles. Yes! That is it. Dill pickles and ice cream or no salty peanuts! Yes, oh I am so hungry I don't know what I want."

Barnabas began to chuckle, "I think this is the craving phase I read about. Come my sweet darling let us see what Maman has for lunch. Perhaps from there you can tell her what you are craving so she can get the supplies." With his arm around her waist he led her back to the house. Entering the rear of the house, Vicki smiled at the attractive black woman. Whose broad face and full figure turned to welcome them. "Hello, are you Maman?" She turned and smiled brightly; "Yes, ma'am I be Dalia Maman but you can call me Maman, everyone else does. You must be Mr. Barnabas and Mrs. Victoria?" Barnabas nodded, "Yes we are. My wife is craving food." Maman chuckled and her whole body seemed to laugh. Her age was not easily determined due to the beauty of her skin and the shape of her body was that of a strong woman not afraid of work and obviously not prone to sampling her own food. She like most the staff wore a white dress with a half bonnet over her beautiful black hair. "It not be her that needs the craven's it be dat baby in her belly making her want to eat da craven's. I even bet da babe wants sweet and salt."

Vicki nodded, "Well I want sweet and vinegar." Maman laughed, "Dat be da ice cream and pickles? Dat be a commin craven for mos pregnant woman." Maman set a plate of pineapples and sliced mangos and as a treat she cut up some dill pickles and put them in another plate. "Here Mrs. Victoria, you jes sit down and eat. Now, Mr. Barnabas sir, what do ya want?" Barnabas laughed, "After watching my wife eat that I am really not hungry, I will wait for lunch." Maman laughed, "Den we will be havin shrimps salad and lobster bisque, if ya wan anythin else, ya tell me."

The rest of the day was spent with everyone getting settled into his or her bedrooms. Julia and Professor Stokes were given a first floor bedroom near the back of the kitchen that must have originally belonged to the kitchen staff. Julia had remarked upon entering the comfortable room with an on suite that it was a lovely room and they would be very happy there. Quentin had a rear deck built off the Stokes bedroom so they could either sit on the deck or go into the garden.

Lunch was over and the family was deciding on taking an island tour by carriage when Dr. Lang with Jeff Clark in tow arrived. Jeff with head bent and watching around him from his peripheral noting a young woman that looked a little like the Vicki Collins he surmised she must be Vicki's sister, the one he heard called Penny. "We thought we would like to invite you all over to my home and clinic so you can get acquainted with where we will be and hopefully feel comfortable enough to visit anytime. " Vicki invited them into the drawing room where the other family members were waiting for the carriages to arrive. "Well everyone Dr. Lang has come by and has invited us to come to his home before we take our island excursion."

Roger walked over, "Hello, I don't believe I have made your acquaintance, I am Roger Collins." Dr. Lang smiled and shook Roger's hand. "Pleasure to meet you. This is my assistant Jeff Clark, he and his new wife arrived last night ahead of us to get things ready for our arrival." Vicki felt strange hearing he was married and was not sure why unless it was due to his strong resemblance to Peter Bradford. "Congratulations Mr. Clark, I hope you and Mrs. Clark are as happy as Barnabas and I are." She held out her hand to him for a handshake.

His voice was soft as he took her hand and spoke softly, "Thank you Vicki, that is kind of you." He felt her fingers putting only the slightest pressure on her fingertips. Feeling uncomfortable she dropped her hand and turned to Barnabas. "Well what do you all think? Shall we go to Dr. Lang's first then we can take a tour of the island?"

The group agreed to their first stop at Doctor Lang's. Caleb came into the room smiling, "Ahh de carriages have arrived." The party broke up into four groups in four carriages. Quentin and Daphne took one carriage, Roger, Penny, and David, in another, Liz, George, Julia and Elliott shared a carriage, and Barnabas held the smaller carriage for him and Vicki. Helping her into the seat, Barnabas entered next to his wife and put a protective arm around her shoulders.

The caravan made their way to Dr. Lang's house. Getting out of the carriage, Lang waited for them on the front porch, Vicki noted that between his house was a covered breezeway connecting to another building next to his house and a sign proclaimed the building as '. Clinique médicale Lang' two young very attractive ebon skinned girls moved to the front porch accompanied by a statuesque redhead with strikingly beautiful features. The young maids held trays that they set on a table between two rocking chairs and it appeared they carafes filled with lemon aid.

As the Collins clan approached, Lang smiled welcomingly, "Please come up and make yourself at home. Oh and may I introduce you all to my housekeeper Mrs. Clark." The lady was most gracious and kind as she began to pour lemon aid and pass it around to the Collins party. "Welcome and if there is anything else I might be able to get you, just ask." Her voice was soft and cordial. Vicki looked around and then asked, "Would I be able to get some water? I am rather parched." Danielle smiled and turned to the one young maid and instructed in French. "S'il vous plaît entrer madame Collins de l'eau glacée." The young maid smiled curtsied to Vicki and disappeared through the screen door.

She then returned shortly baring a large tall glass of ice water and handed it to Vicki. She smiled shyly and looked at Vicki's stomach. Turning to Mrs. Clark the young lady asked, "Mme Collins dérangerait si je me sentais le ventre?" Danielle smiled at Vicki, "She wants to know if she can touch your stomach?" Vicki looked at the young girl and nodded, "Sure," She looked at Danielle, smiled and then carefully she put her hand on Vicki's stomach and closed her eyes. Immediately, Vicki could feel Josette react to the young lady communicating with her. Josette giggled, "_Hello my name will be Josette Elizabeth, what is your name?_"

The young lady blinked then reached for Danielle's hand. "Mme Clark le bébé est speakng et je ne comprends pas son helpme s'il vous plaît." Danielle laughed, "Well she says the baby is speaking with her and she can't understand her and she wants me to translate." Lang looked at Barnabas and Vicki then to the young lady. He said nothing as he watched with a degree of interest. Once again the young girl closed her eyes and holding onto Danielle's hand spoke psychically "Bonjour bébé Je suis Patricia, Mme Clark est là pour m'aider à vous comprends."

Using the connection she had with Danielle and her comprehension of both languages she smiled as she heard and understood Josette, "Oh this is so much fun, my name is going to be Josette Elizabeth. It is nice to talk to another special mind reader like you Patricia. I see you through my mother's eyes and you are very pretty." The young maid, thanked her and then dropped Danielle's hand and looked excited, she began to babble excitedly in French, "Le bébé est le plus béni, elle se développe en une belle femme avec une grande puissance, Mme Collins a besoin d'être prudent personne d'autre sur cette île découvre ce bébé ou ils pourraient être en grand danger par les prêtres vaudou et prêtresse"

The babbling was cause enough for Danielle to interpret to Dr. Lang and explain what the child had just told her. Professor Stokes had listened with growing concern. "I was not aware they practiced voodoo on the islands still. My dear the child is afraid that if the priests or priestess that practice voodoo on this island find out how special your child is, you might be in grave danger."

Quentin moved forward, "The reason we have security. It would seem Vicki your child is so special that not only government agents would try to take you and her away; that purveyors of darkness would come to destroy you both." Barnabas felt his stomach drop and a knot form. "Maybe we made a mistake coming here after all." Lang tried to reassure them. "The reason I have Patricia and her sister here is so we know who would channel the dark forces, they are practitioners of good or white power."

Vicki blinked and looked at Patricia and then to her quiet but studious sister, "What is your name?" The young quiet one turned to Danielle, "Elle veut savoir votre nom." The young girl flushed and smiled, "Neiva" Her voice was so soft that Vicki was not sure she heard, "Did you say Neiva?" She nodded. "oui." Vicki smiled, "My name is Vicki, or Victoria. Maybe sometime we could sit down you and your sister and you could tell me about your white power magic."

Danielle translated, "Mon nom est Vicki, ou Victoria. Peut-être que parfois nous puissions asseoir vous et votre sœur et vous pourriez me parler de votre pouvoir magique blanc ". Neiva held up her hand, "I understood her Madam Clark, I speak English quiet well, it is my sister that was too lazy to learn." Her sister gave her a glaring look then smiled and nodded, "I speak little English. Neiva is much better speaking the English than me. If you speak slow I understand good." Vicki chuckled, "Well then perhaps we could sit down and I could teach you better English."

Both girls looked excited, "We would love to learn from the momma of such an important bebe." Lang laughed, "Well it seems you have won over a friend already Vicki, would you all like to come in and then we could go to the clinic and I would be happy to give you a tour." The happy travelers moved into Dr. Lang's house and were pleasantly surprised at how spacious it was. Then he took them to the clinic and once again they were pleased that it was more modern than they thought was possible for an island clinic. "Yes, well I have some wonderful donors that send over equipment and supplies when they find out I operate a medical clinic here. I have two local doctors that help when I am away, plus we employ over 10 nurses that go out into the community and help."

Barnabas was suitably impressed with what he saw. "Quiet an enterprise you have here Dr. Lang. I am certainly glad that Vicki will have such modern equipment should she need it." Lang beamed, "We pride ourselves on being more up to date than the local hospital. We get a lot of traffic from the hospital with the more serious cases they cannot handle. Oh here is one of our local doctors, Dr. Pallo, this is Victoria Collins, and she will be coming to the clinic for her prenatal check ups while on the island."

"She is to be given top priority while here. If I am not available I am sure you will be able to tend to her needs." Dr. Pallo was a handsome man with striking blue eyes, a square jawline that led one to believe he would have made a great male model, that coupled with his shock of blond hair that seemed to stray down over his forehead, Vicki found she was enchanted by his charming smile. "Dr. Pallo, it's a pleasure."

Lang looked around, "Where is Dr. Barnet?" Pallo had deep voice as he responded, "Dr. Barnet took today off to take care of a personal matter." Lang looked to Julia, "Well this is Dr. Hoffman she will be working in our clinic while here and she is primary physician for Mrs. Collins." Pallo looked curiously at Julia, "A female doctor how charming. Dr. Hoffman a pleasure." He shook her hand then locked his hands behind his back. "Well if you all will excuse me, I need to finish my rounds here and then I need to go to the hospital. I have two patients there." He bowed to them and moved on down the hallway.

"Julia, would you like to come over tomorrow and find a place where you can set up your lab?" Julia smiled at Eric, "I think that would do nicely. Thank you Eric." Professor Stokes looked around the hallway they stood in and smiled at his wife, "If you don't mind my dear I may check out the local University and introduce myself." Julia hugged her husbands' arm. "Of course Elliott, I had expected nothing less." The happy Collins clan finished their tour and made their way to the carriages.

As Vicki was helped into the carriage Neiva moved down the steps to their carriage, smiling shyly she handed Vicki a slip of paper, "We are home after dark, this is our address if you wish to come and visit you would be very welcome." Vicki took the slip of paper and smiled gratefully at the young lady. "Thank you, I will." Tucking the slip of paper into her purse she waited for Barnabas to join her. Barnabas bowed to the young lady; moving into the carriage next to his wife, he put his arm around her shoulders.

The rest of the ride around the city was done in rapt pleasure as they saw the scenic side of Martinique. Barnabas explained how much had changed and how much had stayed the same when he visited the island and met Josette. Vicki was caught up in the romantic side of it that she failed to notice a mysterious stranger was following them on a scooter. The stranger wore a helmet and kept their distance as they followed the happy Collins Family on their carriage tour. As the tour came to an end, Vicki was beginning to feel tired and was ready for supper.

Upon the party returned to the city limits, Liz suggested they stop in town at one of the finer restaurants and have supper. Quentin offered to call the house cook to advise her they would be dining out. Which she was happy to hear because she had not had time to get anything else in to fix. Moving into the Maison Martinique, Quentin took the lead to procure a table for them. The ladies excused themselves to the restroom as they waited for the staff to put enough tables together so the whole family could set together, while Barnabas went with the Mater D' to pick out a wine.

As the night ended on a well-fed happy note, the family made their way home. Once in their bedroom, Vicki was ready for a hot bath and to curl into her bed next to her husband, lying next to Barnabas she looked out to the distant ocean and smiled, here she was in Josette's childhood home, with the man she thought she would marry. The home that Josette lived in when she met and fell in love with Barnabas and a part of her felt she was intruding. "_Mother you should not feel that way, Josette is happy for you and Poppa, she is sorry she was misled by Angelique. But momma, she is so happy for you and Poppa, she says she loves you both very much and wants your happiness."_

Vicki pushed the sadness from her mind as she fell asleep covering her stomach with a protective hand. "_Thank you little one._" The first night in Martinique went uneventfully. However, outside the gates in a nearby knoll a stranger lay watching the house; more particularly the second floor bedroom of the stately plantation house. Shifting the figure pulled out a set of house plans using a penlight they studied the house plans, then looked through binoculars to study the security fence. They began timing the security guards patrol schedule. Shifting and getting more comfortable the stranger knew they would have a long night ahead as they lay in wait to watch


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The family soon fell into a happy routine getting to a point where they were feeling comfortable and at home. This fine morning, Roger had saddled three horses and waited for Vicki and Penny to join him. Once they were there Roger gave Vicki a leg up on the horse, before checking to make sure that Penny was seated as well before he mounted up. The three of them took off for a beach ride, taking the horses out into the surf then back onto the sandy ground. The day had proved to be glorious for them all as they enjoyed their island ride on horseback.

Vicki had kicked her horse into a nice canter as they neared the house. From the brush a figure darted out in front of her horse causing him to rear up on his hind legs. Holding her seat, Vicki waited for the horse to come down. The horse's nose flared at the dark figure of a young child, reared again, then folded up and laid down, rolling Vicki off its back onto the sandy ground. Roger seeing the horse fold galloped forward jumping from the horses back to run to Vicki who laid perfectly still on the ground.

As the horse came down and then began to fold itself, Vicki waited as the horse rolled to the ground, she tucked and rolled away from the horse. The action had winded her and she placed her fingers on her stomach, mentally she anxiously called, "_Josette are you ok_?" The response was not immediate and this gave Vicki some cause for concern. Penny had galloped forward and corralled the young man that had darted out in front of Vicki's horse, jumping off her horse; she brought the boy up by his ear. He was obviously an islander and his eyes were wide with fear as he looked at the scowl on Penny's face. "You just hold up there little man!"

Roger moved his hands over Vicki checking her for any other damage, "Vicki, Vicki are you ok?" Vicki took her hand and clutched Roger's hand. "I can't hear her, she won't answer me." Roger thought she was distraught as he held her in his arms. "Vicki darling, are you hurt? We can get you to the clinic to check the baby." Vicki looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "I can't hear her, she won't answer me." Vicki was growing more and more distressed, "Penny, come sit with her while I go get some help." Penny marched the boy to Roger, "Well here is the little scamp that caused the trouble, take him with you maybe he will talk to you he is too afraid of me."

From the walkway Neiva appeared with Patricia. Seeing Vicki in distress, they both rushed forward to her side, "Bo jangles, why are you here?" Neiva seemed to recognize the young boy. "Do you know this boy?" Penny asked as they all bent over Vicki. "Yes, he is our brother." Neiva frowned as she looked sternly at the young boy. "I come de momma wants you home tonight, she say bad moon on the rise, you need be home tonight." Vicki looked desperately to the two girls, "I can't hear her; she is not answering me." Patricia frowned at her brother, "Did you do dis to da white witch?" The boys eyes grew wider, "She be da one?" Patricia and Neiva nodded, "If her bebe is hurt, I will skin you from toes to nose." Patricia put her hand over Vick's hand and closed her eyes, "No she be fine, de bebe is asleep good ting she was or she might have been giving to you da bad juju Bo jangles."

The little boy's eyes were open wide and full of fear and they began to tear up. "Oh Madam, please don do dis to me." He put his hand on her stomach and immediately Josette responded to the boy's touch. "_Hello Bo, it will be fine. My momma is a loving generous woman who does not hurt children, like the bad one that told you to make her horse rear up. You need to stay away from that evil one. She is the one that does bad juju._" Bo jangles blinked and looked at his sisters, "De dark one tol me to play a trick on da pretty white lady with de long dark hair. I did not know it would hurt her."

Once again, the boy's eyes began to fill with tears. Neiva frowned, "Show me where the dark one is Bobo." She held out her hand to her brother. He looked around and then pointed to a grove of trees. Neiva turned and looked, "Show me." She said the words and began to do a circle with two fingers, the movements were like finger drawings in the air as she drew an oval mirror. Penny watched anxiously as she held Vicki; while Vicki watched Neiva closely. "She is a strong one. She hides behind a dark veil. Patricia connects." Neiva held out her hand to her sister. Patricia stood up and extended her hand to curl her fingers around her sisters. Together they spoke, "Show us."

Sweat beaded the girls' faces, as they both appeared to look through an invisible mirror. "It is no good Madam Collins, we need your white power, and this one is very strong." Vicki looked at Penny, "Help me stand." Penny guided her sister to stand, and then Penny steadied her as she extended a hand to each girl, forming a circle. "United as one, standing against evil we demand you show us." Vicki's words were soft until she made the show us as a demand. In their minds a figure began to form. At first she was just a shadow in a grove of trees, together they pushed with their minds and the shadows began to fall away, and the figure of medium build woman of an undetermined age began to form. Her hair was showing age with grey streaks, her face only held a few wrinkles. Her eyes were a piercing blue. She watched from behind the trees then paused and her face grew angry and the evil began to etch itself through.

Patricia and Neiva spoke together, the tone of their voices were one of awe and fear. "It is Grannie Bouchard!" Vicki knew the name immediately. "Grannie Bouchard?" Both girls nodded, "She has powerful evil juju. It be told dat she sold her own daughter to the dark ones of hellfire." Vicki was shaken to the core. "How old is the woman?" Neiva looked around and made a sign of the cross over each of them including Penny. "She be as old as this island. She waited a long time before bringing her daughter to the world and when she did she put her on a plantation where she could watch her and when she was ready she made the pact with the dark one himself."

Penny felt a chill brush over her. "Oh look Vicki Roger has Quentin and Barnabas with him." Vicki looked up to see the three men rushing down to the beach. When Barnabas saw her standing with the two girls a wave of relief rushed over him "Vicki you are not hurt?" Vicki shook her head. "No, I was winded. The baby is fine, she has been talking to us." Curiously Penny looked at Vicki's stomach and put her fingertips to Vicki's stomach. "_I am fine Aunt Penny_." Penny smiled and nodded, "She is fine." Anger filled Barnabas as the fear passed. Moving to Vicki he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why did you go horse back riding? You could have lost the baby or broken your neck!" Stopping he looked at his wife in shock. Her face had twisted into fear a look he thought he would never see on her face.

She gently disengaged her shoulders from his painful grip. "I am sorry Barnabas. It was only an accident there was no harm." Vicki stepped away from her husband and began walking back to the house. Roger moved to Barnabas, "Quentin, you stay here with Barnabas. I will take Vicki to the house." Quentin nodded. He believe they all were shocked by Barnabas' sudden anger at his wife and his rough treatment of her. Penny shot an angry look at Barnabas and hurried with both horses in tow after Roger and Vicki. Quentin placed a comforting hand on Barnabas shoulder.

"Lets take a walk." Barnabas looked sheepishly at his cousin. "Did you see how she looked at me?" Patricia and Neiva looked at Vicki then to Barnabas, "Mister Barnabas, she was hexed by Grannie Bouchard, she was going to fall. The bebe saved her from being hurt. " Barnabas and Quentin looked at Neiva. "Did you say Grannie Bouchard?" Patricia nodded, "Yes she be an evil one dat old crone." Quentin looked at Barnabas, "Are you thinking what I am?" Barnabas looked at the girls. "Where does this Grannie Bouchard live?"

"Now Barnabas you are not thinking about going to confront that woman are you?" Barnabas waited for one of the girls to answer him. "Well? Where does she live." Patricia sighed and looked at her sister. "She be on da udder side of de island. She can be anywhere she wan. She have de evil dark juju and will bring hurt to those she don like." Barnabas looked out at the perfect scene of tranquil beauty and he felt anything but tranquil and the feelings he had towards Grannie Bouchard were not beautiful. "I will not allow that witch's curse to continue against my family or my wife even if it's through her mother."

Quentin sighed, turning to the two girls he smiled, "Thank you Patricia and Neiva, why don't you go and check on Vicki. Barnabas and I will find Grannie Bouchard." Neiva turned and smiled, "Wait." She moved to the foliage near the beach and began to gather some sea grass and odd but pleasant smelling herbs. Then reaching into her pocket she took a pod and put something inside. Then she took the two bracelet chains to the seaside. Soaking them into the ocean's water she came back and put the bracelets around each man's wrist. "This will keep her bad juju from hurting you when you go see her. Do not look into the she devils eyes she will capture you and won't let you go."

Quentin smiled indulgently at the girl. "Thank you Neiva, but no one can hurt me." Neiva returned his smile. "Because you are an immortal does not mean you cannot be held by the she devil's magic and it is very dark." Quentin recalled how Angelique could hold him. He allowed Neiva to put the bracelet on him. "Thank you. Now why don't you go up to the house and make sure that Dr. Hoffman has gotten there and has examined Vicki." Patricia smiled and nodded, "She be dere now. We will go. You be good careful so you no be hurt by the old crone Grannie Bouchard."

Barnabas watched the girls lead the young boy up the path to the house. "I hurt her Quentin. I have never wanted to hurt her even when she came back from the past and I felt she knew about me then. I did not want to hurt her; I just wanted her to be mine. I have hurt too many people in the past and vowed I would never go back to that. If that woman is Angelique or her mother I will send her back to the pits of hell where she belongs." Quentin rocked on his heels as he studied the toe of his foot. "Then we need to go prepared if it is Angelique or her mother."

Barnabas sighed and ran a harried hand though his hair making it more tousled than it was by the wind. "I need to go make it right with Vicki." Quentin smiled, "Then give Professor Stokes and me a chance to prepare our show down with Grannie Bouchard." Barnabas nodded, "Oh Elliott went to the University earlier, I don't know if he has returned." Quentin looked around and then started walking Barnabas towards the path to the house.

Barnabas knocked lightly on their bedroom door. A soft voice, one he recognized as a voice that was filled with hurt and fear called, "Come in." Julia had met Barnabas in the hallway and apprised him of her exam. "She is going to be bruised and has torn the 3rd intercostal muscle. The baby is fine. Barnabas, there are fingerprint bruises on her arms. Did you squeeze her arms and shake her?" Julia held a disapproving tone in her voice and she was not holding back. "You need to be mindful of the fact that she is in a delicate condition. I realize you were worried when you heard she fell from the horse. When in fact the horse laid down to get her off its back."

"I know Julia, I over reacted. I need to correct this wrong, will you excuse me?" Julia shook her head, "There is no excuse for a grip to be that tight it makes marks. Don't let it happen again Barnabas." Barnabas had hung his head and Julia thought he was truly contrite. "She was going to lay down and take a nap, she was really upset." Barnabas felt worse than he had before the incident. "Then all the more reason for me to correct this wrong."

Opening the door, he stepped into the room and looked over to the bed. "Vicki?" He noticed she was not in the bed. Looking about the room, he saw her in front of the mirror, gently sliding her robe back over her shoulders. "Vicki, I am so sorry." He moved to her and hesitated before putting his hands on her arms. As he gently laid his hands on her arms she flinched and recoiled. "Oh my precious love." Vicki turned away from him; walking to the balcony. Barnabas felt helpless. "How can I express my deepest sincerity that I am truly sorry for mistreating you? I was so worried and thought you might have injured yourself more than you had. I was grateful to see you were unharmed and then I do not know what came over me, I was angry with myself for allowing you to be on that horse."

Vicki turned and looked at him, "Barnabas, you do not allow me to do anything other than what I wish to do. You frightened me with your anger. Then you hurt me. That was not the man I married that was some monster that wanted to hurt me. That is what I saw in your eyes. Can you tell me how I can or could get that picture out of my mind?" Barnabas hung his head. "I don't know how to tell you how to forget my lapse of proper manners. I cannot tell you anything more than I love you and I want to correct what was done."

Vicki hugged her arms around her chest. She closed her eyes and the tears streamed down her face. "I am tired Barnabas. I need to lie down. I would like to be alone to think about us." Barnabas moved to her and put his arms round her shoulders. Vicki forced herself to not flinch or recoil. "I just need a little time. I know that you over reacted and I reacted. It was also a shock to discover Angelique's mother is on the island. Perhaps I should go back to Collinsport." Barnabas gently turned her to face him. "I am going to take care of this 'Grannie Bouchard'. Quentin, Professor Stokes are going to confront her."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

This information alarmed Vicki. "What if she is Angelique or her mother? What if she tries to hurt you?" Barnabas saw her concern and smiled, "Then we shall deal with her as we see fit." Vicki pulled away from her husband. "Don't be glib Barnabas this is serious." Barnabas curbed his need to put levity into the situation. 'Vicki, with Quentin and Professor Stokes, helping me I hardly think I will be over whelmed by a old woman." Vicki shook her head, "she is not just an old woman Barnabas she is a witch. Neiva and Patricia said she had sold her own daughter to the Prince of Darkness, turned her over to the evil one. If she would be willing to do that with her own child, what would she do to you?"

She went into his arms; laying her head on his shoulder. "I cannot help but be concerned if she is a Bouchard, she will be out for vengeance. Barnabas there is something you need to know about me." She was afraid to look into his eyes, fear of what she would see when she told him she was a white witch. Turning she faced him and was about to confess when there was a knock on door; then Quentin's voice. "Barnabas?" Vicki stepped back from her husband. "One moment Quentin." Barnabas looked at his wife. "You wanted to tell me something?" The voices of Quentin and Professor Stokes could be heard through the door. "I got everything we need here Quentin, the girls were very clever in giving you those bracelets."

Vicki sighed and looked away from Barnabas. "You go on just promise me you will be careful." Her gaze locked to his and she felt her lips form a small pout as she waited for his assurance he would be careful. "I promise you I will return to you this evening in tact and minus one menace in the form of a Bouchard." Vicki moved into his arms; placing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Thank you." She watched him move towards the double doors and exit to the hallway. Closing her eyes she sighed. "_It was better this way mommy_." Vicki heard her daughter's voice. "_Was it? I am keeping a terrible secret from him._" There was a deep sigh within her mind as she heard her daughter's grown up voice. "_It is not a secret mommy, deep down he knows something._"

Vicki looked to the ocean and smiled, "_I suppose so. How about a nice long walk on the beach_?" There was the sound of excitement in the voice. "_You love the beach and so do I, go change and lets go for a long cleansing walk, and maybe you can feel better and understand why Daddy was so upset._" Vicki looked at her shoulders and winced feeling the deep bruising from the intense hold Barnabas had on her. "_Or maybe we can figure out who or what Grannie Bouchard might or might not be_." There was a more contemplative tone to her voice. "_Maybe we could level the field of play by giving Daddy, Uncle Quentin and Uncle Elliott a edge on this risky game_."

Vicki moved to the dressing room and changed into a pair of capris and a light top. "Now, what shall we practice doing?" Vicki walked down to the water's edge and looked out over the distant horizon. An island steeped in tradition, darkness, and beauty. This was where she needed to be and what she needed to do to protect those she loved. Sitting down at the water's edge, she closed her eyes and sat lotus fashion and began to form the power she had yet to tap into in the center of her being.

Josette fell quiet as she let her mother's mind clear and then focus on the source of evil and darkness. From the distance she could hear the island drums as they began to beat softly and then they became more frantic as the sound increased. "Into darkness to find the source." Her mind reached out, going to the far side of the island to a neatly kept lawn and small house that set in a quiet neighborhood appearing to be alone on the end of a cul de sac. The house was clean and neatly kept. The old woman that stood at the counter hummed as she ground up leaves with her mortar and grinding stone.

The door opened and two men walked in. "Oh you come to see Grannie Bouchard?" She crooned with a old woman's voice. "What can old Grannie do for you? Do you want your palms read? Your cards foretold? Oh, I know maybe a love potion?" The two men chuckled, "No, we were looking for the natural oil perfume of the island for our wives." The taller of the two tourists that had seen too much sand surf and beer teetered on the edge of the doorway. The shorter one wrinkled his nose smelling something noxious. "Ahh the sweet scent of the Gardena? Or maybe the more exotic jasmine?"

"What do you think Bob? Gardena or jasmine?" The one called Bob moved to the shelf, "May we smell them?" She smiled and her teeth were perfectly sound with a hint of a yellow tinge from tobacco. Grannie pulled down two vials, taking the stopper from one vial she handed it over. "This is Gardena." Bob sniffed it and nodded, "Nice, here Frank, what do you think?" The one called Frank took the vial and sniffed. "Very nice. So what does Jasmine smell like?" Grannie pulled another jar down and removed the stopped and waved it under their nose. "Jasmine, the sweet seductive flower of the night." Both men nodded. "I think my wife is more the Gardenia." Bob said as he waited for her to get a bottle of Gardenia down. The other man nodded, "So is my wife." She sold the two the bottles of perfumes for twenty dollars each. Vicki pushed forward looking the room over. The men left and Grannie went back to her task when she stopped and looked around the room. "Who is there?" Vicki drew back, "Angelique? Is that you?" She began moving around the room trying to 'feel who was invading her space.

Vicki whispered "Conceal from the evil eye." She scooped up a handful of water and spoke as the water fell from her fingers, "Water shield." The water formed a bubble around Vicki and her presence; as quickly as she had been present she was now obscured by the island's water. "Hmm someone is playing with water." Grannie began to speak in an ancient tongue calling on the wind. Vicki could feel the wind lift up around her and her spell was being attacked, reaching out she found the rocky wall that jutted into the water, "Rock shield." She spoke and once again, Grannie felt her spell stopped.

"Well, well a worthy adversary. By the powers of darkness I command you appear!" Vicki smiled and opened her eyes and whispered softly, "By the power of light I command you are blinded." A piercing bright light flooded into the room and like an arrow straight and true, it filled the room with a brilliant light causing Grannie Bouchard to scream in pain. "Wicked! You are wicked! I will find you and you will pay for hurting old Grannie." Vicki watched as she stumbled around in the shop, knocking over bottles and spilling potions that hissed and ran to the time worn wooden floor.

"Oh you think you are so smart, well you are not that smart, I will find you and you will pay for your wickedness." Quentin, Barnabas and Stokes stood outside her door and had witnessed the light penetrating the interior of the building and heard the scream of the old woman. Barnabas entered first followed by Quentin. Stokes stayed outside watching what was happening. He smiled, "So the powers of a white witch are as strong as those of a dark powers witch interesting." He had muttered to himself more as an observation. Barnabas moved into the room, "Grannie Bouchard, are you Martha Bouchard the mother of Angelique?"

The old crone screeched, "Oh who do you think you are Mr. Barnabas Collins? What have you done to my daughter? Are you the bringer of the light?" Then as quickly as she had said this, she was struck silent for just a moment. "Nooo, you are the darkest of darkness. You are the shadows and they follow you into your undead world! You cannot bring light, you are not allowed into the light. She set her rummy gaze on Quentin, "I know it cannot be the immortal one that would be wolf by the light of the full moon. So who?" Then she saw Elliott out in front of the building. "Oh it might be you man of knowledge and deliverer of death!"

Elliott put his hand in the pocket of his white linen suit coat. There he clutched the symbol to ward evil and to protect. "No you old witch, I am not the one that brought the light. Look for a white witch obviously a very powerful one. There you will see your deliverance to your lord and master, the prince of one hell." Grannie Bouchard screamed out her frustration. "Why have you come?" Barnabas bore down on her and pinned her surprisingly strong body to the counter, "If I find out you are trying to harm my family or my wife, I will twist that scrawny neck off of your body. Do not test me woman, you will learn to regret your actions." She laughed at Barnabas, "She is weak and not worth my attention blood sucker, if I wanted I could tear her to pieces and put her bones out so the vultures could suck the marrow from them. Do not threaten me Barnabas Collins. If I find out you have harmed one hair on my little girl's head, I will set you on fire and send you to sea to feed the sharks."

Vicki began to blow sand over the water and she spoke softly, "Like each grain of sand placed upon the waters of life, may you be visited by all the evil you have done Martha Bouchard, may you feel the pain you brought to the innocent. Feel their pain, know their anguish and find at the end of your journey like the grains of sand upon this shore, you will be swallowed and returned to the one you call master." The room filled with a howling wind, surprising those that occupied the interior of the house as well as those outside the house.

The crone was caught up in the vortex of wind as it swept into the house. The scream was ungodly as she felt her body being tortured and torn asunder feeling the backlash of all her evil deeds she had done over the past four hundred years. A thousand whispering voices like the sands on the beach washed over her tormenting her with their laughter and screams of fear. As the wind lifted the woman; it danced her slight form about the room to take her into the center vortex and disappear with only her screams echoing around the room as she departed.

Quentin and Barnabas turned to look at each other. "What happened?" Elliott chuckled from outside the door, "She has been disposed of by a white witch, a very powerful one. Apparently, she tried to use dark magic on a white witch and it backfired. The white witch used her powers to turn the dark powers on the witch sending her back to hell." Barnabas and Quentin both looked confused, "How is this possible?" Elliott motioned them to follow him from the building. "I believe that even though she has been banished, her house still holds the dark aura of her magic. Come my boys and I shall explain."

Vicki leaned back on her hands and watched the sun slowly lowering its warming rays and colorful array into the cool waters. She knew it was an illusion; however, felt she enjoyed the thought of it sinking into the cooling water to travel through the earth to reappear the next day in the east. "_Mommy that felt right. Are you happy that you sent another dark soul back to its master_?" Vicki supported her self with one hand behind her while she rubbed her belly with her other hand. "_I think I helped save some unfortunate person from any more of her nasty mischief. I wondered sometimes that if the dark ones were to feel the pain they cause others they would not be so quick to practice their dark powers."_ There was a long pause before Josette sounded tired. "_I think we have done our good deed for the day. I cannot help but feel this island has more darkness. Someone here must have turned Martha Bouchard, and when they find out she has been vanquished, they will be searching for the power that did such a thing_." Vicki thought a moment, "_When and if that time comes, then we will be ready_."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A shadow fell over Vicki's body and she turned to look up , Elizabeth stood over her daughter. "Enjoying the last sun rays for this day darling?" Vicki smiled at her mother, "Yes, I needed to relax. Josette was restless too. Is it time for supper?" Liz stooped down next to her daughter. "I haven't been up to the house so I don't know. I did see Barnabas, Quentin and Elliott leave; I suppose they should be back soon. Darling your father and I talked to the island caterers today and we are set for our February 14 wedding date. I know we have two spare bedrooms in our bungalow, so we should be able to put up Jim and Dean when they come. They did confirm."

Vicki sat up trying to take the pressure off of her back. "Well mother the house has over 10 bedrooms. So, we have plenty of room for people. It will not be an inconvenience. I will have Barnabas hire more staff to help. Have you decided on where you want the gazebo put for your vows?" Liz looked around where they were sitting, "I was thinking here. I like the view and the chairs could be set up along the pathway there." Vicki looked around. "I think this would be lovely. Have you discussed when the boys and Carolyn will be arriving? I know we could double her up with Penny. The boys could easily stay in one of the beach shacks. They may even prefer it, considering its close to the beach and there are plenty of pretty girls to watch."

Liz chuckled, "You know your brothers pretty well. Vicki felt a breeze take the brim of her hat and threaten to unseat it from her head. "Well I think the elements are telling me its time to go in." Liz stood and went to help her up when the wind blew the jacket off her arms and exposed the nasty bruises. "Vicki, darling how did that happen? It wasn't from the horse was it?' Vicki flushed, "No, Barnabas was upset when he found I had been horse back riding and fell, he did not realize how hard he was holding me." Liz frowned not liking the sound of Barnabas being too rough with her daughter. "Has he apologized for this?" Vicki nodded, "He was very upset because he did not realize how hard he was holding me. Really mother he kept asking me how he could correct this."

They had started back up the pathway. "To begin with he could learn not to be so hands on with his emotions." Vicki sighed, "Believe me mother this is the first and I am sure the last time Barnabas will leave any marks on my body. Especially ones in anger." Liz hooked her arm through her daughter's and walked at a leisurely pace back to the garden. "Its so lovely here. Its hard to believe back home they are buried in a foot of snow." Liz shuddered, "It kind of reminded me of being back in Romania." Vicki felt the shudder and repressed one of her own. "So, do you and Dad plan to host a reception once we get back home?" Liz thought a moment, "I was thinking about that. At first I thought we would just go home and let others know we were married here. Then George said that if we did not include them in our plans in some way they would feel cheated. Once I marry George there is the political side of our life, which is George as the Sheriff. Then there are the employees at the cannery that would feel left out, you remember how we included them in your wedding."

Vicki nodded, "Yes, and it was important and they felt important too." They stopped at the water fountain, "So, why not let your children plan your reception. I am sure between the five of us we could plan a very nice one. The west wing ballroom has been redone so why not use it. We could being the glory days back to Collinwood." Liz smiled, "Now that I don't need to hide in Collinwood, I have been thinking about increasing the staff. Mrs. Johnson is not getting any younger and it would make her feel like she was the supervisor over the other staff."

"Well Sarah has been loyal and your family is increasing, you not only get a new husband in this deal. Mother you are getting 3 almost fully grown children. And from what I have seen in the boys' rooms they at least pick up after them selves. They seem to have been trained to do so." Liz smiled "George said when Gretchen got sick the whole family pitched in and really pulled together to help their mother." Vicki considered what Gretchen had been like.

Glancing around she saw a small structure through the heavy foliage. "Do you think that is a Gardner's shed?" The path was slightly overgrown. Liz tilted her head. "That looks like what would or might have been the house slave quarters. Its amazing its still standing." Vicki smiled, "Let's go look shall we?" Together the women made their way to the path and stopped in front of a stone building. "Well it looks like where the cook would have kept perishables. Its actually a lovely building."

Vicki pulled on the rickety door and it started to pull loose from the hinges. "Careful dear." Vicki laughed, "It's a heavy door." Finding a large stone from the decorative edges of the floral bedding, Vicki stepped inside and immediately was struck by the heavy atmosphere. "It feels kind of oppressive in here." Liz had not noticed as she glanced around the room. "I am beginning to think this was the quarters for the domestic slaves." Vicki nodded, "There is a stone fireplace for cooking, She glanced around then she walked into the room further, "Oh look a closet." She pulled the door open then smiled, "Its like a cellar." Vicki started to go down and felt an over powering sense of evil.

Josette reacted by cramping up in her mother's stomach. This caused Vicki to bend over, clutching her stomach, and softly gasp. Liz immediately moved to her side. "What happened?" Vicki stepped back. "I just had a hard cramp . . ."

"_Mommy, that is a bad place, there are evil potions in that place, you will need to do a cleansing, and evil lurks in there_." Vicki closed her eyes. "_So this is where Angelique did her evil_." Josette's voice became soft and thoughtful. "_Her mother trained her in the arts here. This whole place needs an exorcism. It holds great evil mommy. There are things in that cellar that would hurt people here if they were let loose._"

Vicki backed out of the stone cottage. "Then I am thinking we will need to have this place cleansed." Liz followed, "It has potential as a nice little guest cottage if it were cleaned and some minor repairs and improvements done." Vicki was not thinking of that kind of clean up. From the pathway Daphne appeared. Smiling brightly she moved to them, "Oh you found the spooky place. When Quentin and I first arrived, we found it and thought it was secondary to getting the stables, house and bungalow done before your arrival. Did you find anything interesting in there?"

Vicki frowned, "I think this is where Angelique's mother taught her. It has an oppressive feeling and there is the stink of evil in the root cellar." Daphne frowned. "I wondered why I felt sick to my stomach being in there. I found I was kind of stuck in there; it was as if I could not force myself to leave. Quentin had to pick me up and carry me out." Vicki looked at her mother, "A spiritual cleaning is needed. I think I will go to see Neiva and Patricia. Maybe they can direct me to a priest."

Daphne followed behind, "Why not a priest from a church?" Vicki thought a moment, "Because it had so much evil practiced in it for such a long time and the evil is of this island that it might not take kindly to a real priest and harm him." Daphne was glad when they emerged into the garden. "Then could Professor Stokes not help?" Vicki frowned and her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Did I hear my name mentioned?" Vicki looked up at Professor Stokes and smiled, "Elliott, you are back. I suppose supper is now ready?"

Elliott glanced at Vicki, then Daphne and finally Liz "Yes, I volunteered to come and find you." Elizabeth moved past Elliott turning to Daphne, "Come along dear, Vicki can tell Elliott about the find." Daphne smiled, "Yes, I do need to wash up." Both women headed to the house leaving Elliott and Vicki on the path. "Tomorrow, I will take you to the cottage down this pathway. I believe it is where Angelique learned her craft from her mother. "

"There is a aura of evil in the root cellar and the whole house has an oppressive feeling to it" Elliott's eyes practically glowed with curiosity. "How interesting. Do you suspect that there might be demons inside?" Vicki nodded, "I know there is. I felt them when I opened the door to go into the cellar. Josette said it was filled with evil." Stokes smiled, "I was at the University and I met a very interesting man there. He said he was a practicing witch doctor from one of the neighboring Islands. He may be whom we need to do an exorcism of that place; he may even need a white witch. I do not think it should be you."

Vicki looked at Professor Stokes then she smiled, "How did you know?" Elliott smiled knowingly, "My dear Vicki, you are as precious to me as if you were my very own. I have not been in the field of the occult to not recognize the work of a white witch over the kind such as Laura Collins or Angelique Collins. What did surprise me was the power you can wield. I should love to sot down with you sometime to discuss this with you. However, right now our presence is expected for dinner." Vicki smiled, hooked her arm through Elliott's for support and walked to the house. "I would like that as well."

Elliott patted her hand wrapped around his arm and commented. "You know Grannie Bouchard was sent packing. So, there will be no need for me to tell you what happened in that house." Vicki looked thoughtfully. "I did nothing that was needed to protect you. I feared she was going to harm you, Barnabas, and Quentin and I could not allow that to happen." Elliott helped her up the stairs, "You knew how powerful she was?" Vicki nodded, "Was is the operative word Elliott, she was old and she was loosing her memory, which means she was messing up her spells and potions. That did not mean that her mistakes could have easily brought about a more serious spell that may have maimed or killed any of you."

Elliott opened the door, "Well my dear this conversation can wait for later, it is time to dine and I am looking forward to a meal from our favorite cook Maman. She has promised something very special for us tonight and I am excited to see what she has prepared." Giggling, Vicki noted, "I hope it's not too spicy, I fear Josette is not ready for such spices in my digestive tract. I get horrible heartburn of late." Julia walked to them, "Really they say the more heartburn the more hair the child has." The conversation continued to what to expect from certain culinary delights that Vicki might experience as they joined the family for supper.


	13. Chapter 13

Vicki had spent most the morning with Liz finishing up arrangements for Liz's impending wedding. Details were worked out for the floral arrangements; the meal for the reception and what type of cake Liz and George would serve. Feeling tired, she had Penny, Daphne, and Liz drop her off at the house with full intention of taking a nap. Moving towards the stairs she heard a knock on the door; pivoting she turned and looked at the screen door and noted a figure standing at the door.

Bess, moved to answer the door and from her reaction she saw Bess thought this person was almost like royalty with the deference she paid. "Oh, Misère Aleut, please come in." She even bowed her head to him. The finely dressed man with short dreadlocks of a greyish tent and incredible bluish eyes and light skinned black man entered the room. He was stylishly dressed and wore a short-sleeved white button down shirt and khaki shorts, with tan sandals. He walked in and stopped his gaze traveling to Vicki he smiled.

"Madam Collins?" He raised an eyebrow noting she had paused studying him from the stairs. Smiling tentatively she had no idea who he was. "A word please in private." Vicki started back down the steps when she had a wave of dizziness move over her and she swayed. Before she could fall, the man moved forward and swept her up in his arms. Bess had gasped and the man turned to her, "Go get the mistress a glass of cold water she is dehydrated." The man known as Mister Aleut; carried Vicki into the drawing room and put her on the sofa.

Vicki flushed, "I am sorry, I usually don't fall at handsome men's feet." He laughed and it was a lyrical laugh. "Oh my dear Mrs. Collins, you were just overly tired and had not had enough to drink, think nothing of it." When Bess returned she handed the tall glass of water over to Vicki. "Thank you Bess." Vicki sipped; the sip went to a draining the glass of water. "I was very thirsty." The man smiled, "It is easy to not drink enough when on the island. The beauty of the island is very distracting." Vicki put the empty glass down; giving the man her rapt attention. "Well you seemed to know me but I have not had the pleasure of your name."

"I am Jock Aleut, Professor Stokes said I should come and speak with you about the demon hold." Vicki glanced around nervously. Quentin, George and Barnabas had left early to go pick up Carolyn and the boys from the airport. She was not sure who else was in the house. Vicki fidgeted as she stood slowly and moved to the doorway to make sure there were no ears to hear. "Mr. Aleut, please join me in the garden." He smiled and it immediately made Vicki relax, he moved his hand in the air, and said one word, "distort."

Vicki smiled, "Thank you. Yes, in the rear of this property is a stone cottage that I believe Grannie Bouchard used to teach her daughter dark magic." As soon as Vicki had said Grannie Bouchard, Jock crossed himself and muttered some words that to Vicki sounded like a bastardized version of French. She cocked her head and looked at him, "Creole?" He smiled and nodded, then he spoke thoughtfully, "She was a very bad woman and her daughter was more wicked than she." Vicki nodded, "I know, I suffered at her hands." Jock looked at Vicki curiously. "You know, you are a power too?" His question was more like a statement.

Vicki looked down at the swell of her stomach. "I am a white power." Josette kicked then spoke to her mother, "_Let me talk to him Mommy, its important I give him an image_." Vicki blinked then glanced at Jock, "_Do you think _its wise?" Josette kicked again, "_Yes, let me talk to him Mommy_." Vicki looked at Jock, "Forgive me, but I need to let you in on a little secret. May I have your hand?" It was Jock's turn to tilt his head and look curiously at Vicki. Jock without hesitation extended his hand to her; Vicki touched his hand and gently laid the hand on her stomach.

Immediately Josette spoke, "_Hello Jock, my name is Josette, my mother is a white witch like you but there is something I need to show you._" Jock's first instinct was to jerk his hand away. But Vicki laid her hand over his. "Please don't be frightened, this is my daughter Josette, she can communicate with those she chooses." Jock smiled, "Then she is one of the guardians." Vicki nodded, Jock spoke softly, "Hello Josette, it is a great honor to meet you." Josette chuckled, "_Close your eyes Jock and let me show you what you need to know._"

Jock closed his eyes and as the exchange happened between Baby and island white witch. Vicki was left to watch the reaction of what Josette was showing Jock. Jock's expression ran a whole gambit of shock, revulsion, disgust, and fear. Jock's eyes flew open; Vicki noticed his head was beaded in sweat. "There are some very powerful bad demons in that cellar hold. "We will need Makaumby, he has the strongest magic to do the battle, I would say we bring Neiva and Patricia too, they can stay outside and do a circle of protection around those inside doing the battle. There are a lot of demons held in that hold."

Vicki sighed, "I knew the moment I stepped into that

Cottage there was such an over whelming feeling of oppression consuming the area. Then when I went to the cellar door, it made me ill." Jock stood and looked out to the garden. "There is more to this than you know Vicki. They want you; they want you in their legion so they can control your daughter. You cannot be there when we do the cleansing." Vicki frowned, "But my husband, my cousin and my dear friend Elliott Stokes will be there and I am not about to let them be hurt."

Jock paced the floor, "Then maybe we can have you close and you can join with the elements to surround the cottage so the demons will be forced to go back to the realms of darkness to their master. That would be a better idea than allowing you near that location when we go to confront the monster in his den." Vicki felt Josette kick again, "_Mommy, you could do what you did when you were on the beach. Use the sand, the water, the air to surround the darkness then when the time comes to send them through the portal to the nether world, you will know that Daddy, Uncle Quentin and Uncle Elliott are safe._" Vicki nodded, "Then I guess I had better study up on the art of conjuring and controlling the elements."

Jock smiled, "Come with me." He held out his hand and helped Vicki to stand. He tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and led her out the back, his mere presence sending all the staff into a heighten state of awe. He smiled to Moman and then to the two serving maids. Walking Vicki down the pathway, he took her to the ocean's edge. "Oh grand et bien

veillant un. Devant moi le grand champion d'éléments de l'eau." The waves began to rise higher and higher, Vicki was beginning to feel alarmed until the highest wave froze in place a bubble formed and in the bubble was an enchantingly lovely lady's figure. Vicki smiled and gasped; She looked at Jock and smiled "Oh mon doux Jock Jock vous m'avez appelé? " Her voice was mystical as it almost reminded Vicki of tinkling bells. Jock bowed to her, "Most beautiful and noble Earwyna, we must use English. I have someone important for you to meet." Earwyna floated to Vicki and looked at her. "The new voice on the sea. You are the vessel for the guardian of the Americas East Coastline." Vicki was delighted she fully understood what she had just said. "Yes, I am. . . " Earwyna reached her hand to Vicki's bump. "Hello little Josette, I have heard a lot about you. Your mother is a very powerful white witch."

Josette giggled, that lovely childish giggle. "_Hello Earwyna, my mother is very special, she may need your and your sisters and brothers help in the near future, I hope you will help her._" Earwyna smiled and joined her giggle with Josette's. "Her journey is tried and true Guardian, she will get our help as long as her intent is for the balance of nature and true to her soul. She is a breath of fresh air over the ocean and we shall always be there to help her. She will never try to control us and as long as she joins with us and asks our help we will help." As she spoke her voice was joined by a thousand voices saying the same thing. The voices joined together, "We are yours to direct Victoria Winters Collins, we have waited a long time for your powers to be awaken. We welcome you to the world of the elements." Jock nodded his assent, "Earwyna will you stay while we summon forth your sisters, Aerith, Sorcha, and Canace?"

Earwyna smiled, "You do not need to summon them they are here." She moved back a few feet and turned to watch, from thin air, a figure began to form, the figure was that of a beautiful woman formed and transparent, "I am here." Jock bowed, "Mistress Canace. This is the mother of the guardian and a white power." Canace floated around Vicki caressing her with her gentle touch. "I feel her child, the guardian of the eastern seaboard." Her voice was like a thousand fold whispers on the wind, soft and caressing. She floated over to Earwyna holding her position over the water floating in one place. A rustling sound alerted them to the arrival of another and forming from the trees was that of a woman's face, her hair wore branches and leaves, which flowed like hair over her voluptuous body. She wore a cloak of grass and sand.

She moved with grace and her beauty was like a shining ray of light surrounding her, she moved to Vicki, taking a delicate hand she caressed Vicki's face. "She is pure and true, her life has been filled with many days of terror and sadness but now she is cleansed. Her child is our child and we shall stand true to her and her needs when asked." Jock bowed to her, "Thank you Mother Aerith, we are honored by your presence." From over head a searing burning sensation filled the air, the sand should have scorched their feet but it did not as from the sizzling hot heat that rolled over them, a fiery apparition began to form.

"Do not fear the heat Mrs. Collins it is Sorcha, though she is the fire elemental it is her choice to burn you or spare you. She will not burn you." Aerith stood aside as Sorcha formed form the fire and then began to take on a more human form. She certainly was beautiful, her hair fiery red, she wore a gown from the 17th century, she moved forward and smiled at Vicki. "I have watched you for a long time Victoria Winters Collins. You had no idea that you were as powerful as you were. I was patient and knew we would meet. I just wished you had called on me when you were in Romania, I would have saved you and your family from so much unhappiness."

Earwyna frowned, "Sorcha, she had to endure the troubling times so the guardian could be empowered." Sorcha looked at the water element. "I know, but I suffered with her tears you should have felt the tears as much as I had. As she sat before me day in and day out so unhappy. I could feel her desperation and it was painful to me. She is much too important to have felt so much unrest unhappiness."

Earwyna sighed, "You are far too sensitive to your environment Sorcha, tears are as important as the heat you provided." Canace drifted to the shore and looked from one woman to the other. "We are sisters and should not argue. We knew this day would come and the question would be asked, Jock you must tell Victoria what she needs to do." Jock bowed to them all then turned to Victoria, "These are your sisters now Victoria, the sisters you will need to help you in this either, they will be your protection and your guides, but before they can commit to you, you must tell them what you desire and what your intent will be."

Vicki looked around at the beautiful women that surrounded her. "I ask only for your help when needed. I will not make demands. I will only request your help. My intent is to keep a balance with nature and to see it remains in balance. I am also going to make sure my child is born healthy and happy to assume the duties she will have when she comes of age. Until then I only ask you watch over us and alert me to danger should it be near. If I have need of your help that you will hopefully deem me worthy to benefit from your help. I ask nothing more and my intent is always to protect the innocents from the evil that threatens them."

All four women looked to each other as if communicating mentally to each other, and then one by one they drifted towards Vicki. "You have asked and revealed the truth of your nature, it is my . . . our honor to serve you and protect your daughter. Bear witness Victoria Winters Collins, there are three more of the five children you will bear that will follow in their sister's footsteps and their children will follow in theirs. To each of them we shall be there when needed or asked." Sorcha gently caressed Vicki's cheek, then fell to one knee and laid her warm head against Vicki's stomach. "To you little Josette, I will be a guardian angel." Sorcha rose and stepped back. Aerith moved forward and caressed Vicki's cheek.

"I am like the mother to the earth, to you I am sister Victoria Winters Collins." She too fell to one knee and placed her head against Vicki's stomach. "To you little one I shall be true and protect you as I can and will be there should you call upon me." She rose and allowed Canace to drift forward; Canace surrounded Vicki with her cooling breeze. She wrapped her airy form about Vicki, "I am your sister Victoria Winters Collins, I follow you on the wind of times, even to the year 1795. I was there the day you were hanged. I am a loving sister to do what bidding you would request of me. For the child you carry and the future children you carry, I shall serve you and them, as they need me. All you need is to call upon me your sister and I will come." Vicki could feel the gentle caress over her body. She had been embraced the trade winds that was now her sister Canace.

Finally it was Earwayna's turn to come forward. She drifted forward in the bubble, then reaching a hand through she caressed Vicki's face and drifted down to her belly, "To you Victoria Winters Collins I pledge my allegiance to do as you request. I will help protect you and your family from this day forward; your family will become my family. They will be safe to always travel the oceans, rivers, and waterways for I will be with them. I take you as sister to my heart and shall love you and your family as my own."

Vicki felt what would have been a sweet wet kiss upon her forehead as Earwyna drifted back to the stationary wave. Jock bowed to them all. "My beautiful friends I thank you for this time. You all felt her touch yesterday when she returned nature's balance to the good of us all. Her touch was gentle and her intent pure. I am sure it will never change and she will be as one with you all." He bent to bow and did an expressive wave of his hand. They all bowed to him in return. Earwayna disappeared into the wave as the eternal roll of waves curled gently upon the sand.

Aerith shimmered from view the last view was a sweet endearing smile. Sorcha was more dramatic as she burst into flames and was soon consumed and disappeared into the light of the sun. With a bow of her head, Canace shifted and the wind was no longer a transparent figure but a touch upon her warm body giving her chills. Vicki smiled, "I feel loved." Her words were soft as she turned to face Jock. Jock was smiling, "It was so much more than I expected. Sorcha can have a temper but she accepted you as a sister, as they all did. I have never seen them accept one mortal or white powered witch. You must be very important Mrs. Collins, the elements are usually at odds with one another."

Vicki was overcome with a feeling of contentment. "Mr. Aleut, I am the first to say I would have never thought I was seen or heard during my time of torment and hurt." Jock nodded, "Sorcha would normally have not been moved by a mere mortal. She would have been a bit more non-committal and to broke a near argument with one of her brethren. That is unprecedented. You must have truly touched her emotional side."

Vicki shook her head. "I really never thought there was a sentient side to the elements they have opened my mind and my heart to such things and have found my utter and complete respect." Jock smiled, "They sensed that in you so that is one of the reasons they committed to you so completely and adopted you as one of their own." Vicki felt exhausted. "Do you wish to see the cottage?" Jock nodded, "I wish only to see the structure, we will not enter. If it is as dangerous as Josette informed me, then we will look at it from the outside. I will be able to feel the evil."

Deep within the bowls of the cellar, voices whispered to each other, "Will she come back?"

"The master wants her and her baby."

"We will get her for the master, he will be pleased with us and reward us."

"I want to eat the baby, I want to have her soul to torture."

"You can't eat the baby, the master wants the baby."

"But the baby would be so delicious."

"No the master wants the baby."

"Quiet they are coming" The voices fell silent as Vicki and Jock approached the cottage.

Jock paused with Vicki within 30 feet of the building. "I hear them they want you and Josette." Vicki frowned, "Well they can't have us." Jock sighed, "They are arrogant, they think they can." Vicki stood her ground. "I think they need to be sent back to their dark master empty handed." Jock laughed, "That is a good attitude." They turned and headed back to the house. "I will be leaving you Mrs. Collins." Vicki smiled, "Please call me Vicki." He laughed, "Only if you call me Jock." She nodded and held out her hand. "Deal Jock." He shook her hand "Deal Vicki."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elliott stood in their bedroom; he had been preparing himself for the exorcism and was waiting for Makaumby and Jock to arrive. He knew Barnabas and Quentin were waiting for him in the drawing room. His concern was for Vicki, she had disappeared early this morning and was found sitting lotus fashion on the beach, eyes closed, meditating and totally oblivious to her surroundings. He did not wish to disturb her if in deed she was communing and preparing herself for the upcoming event. If what was in that cottage was truly there, he knew they would need all the help they could master.

He hope she might have been communing with the elements. He glanced up to see his lovely Julia as she paced back and forth. "Elliott do you think you should participate in this?" Elliott moved to stop her from her worried pacing and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Julia, my beautiful wife, I will not be inside. The only ones going in will be Makaumby and Jock. Neiva, Patricia, Barnabas, Quentin and myself will encircle the building keeping the circle of protection in place. We will be reciting the words for a protection spell while Makaumby and Jock are in the building extricating the demons and sending them back to their dark master."

"I don't like it Elliott, you said they were demons and if they escape they could kill you, Barnabas, Quentin, or either of the girls. If they don't kill you they could possess you." Elliott placed both hands on her arms. "Julia, if we do not send them back, they will most certainly hurt one of us or possess us. When Vicki opened that door, she awoke them to her presence. They want her and the baby, so it does not matter from this point on we all are standing together to exorcise them." Julia smiled; she was ready to capitulate to his better judgment. "I bow to your knowledge and expertise. I just want you to be careful. " He smiled indulgently pulling her close to his chest, "I promise you my dearest Julia, I will be careful."

It was an odd looking party that gathered in the rear garden, standing together all eyes were focused on the two men in front of the others. Jock, dressed casually in shorts and t-shirt sporting a pair of sandals stood reverently next to a man in a traditional African dress of a spiritualist. His head gear was simply designed out of tanned leather with feathers, strands of cane sprouting Mohawk style from the enter of his head piece. His white hair had been cut short and blended with the white paint of his face. He carried a black satchel, which now sat at his feet. Over his shoulder he wore colorful stylized dashiki robe. His face had been painted white with red stripes.

"His honorable Makaumby has requested no contact once we enter the building. He has requested we form a ring of protection around the building repeating the chant for protecting against evil. You all will form this on all four sides and once we begin, it will be necessary for us to maintain this circle without interruptions. The demons will be looking for ways out for a target. Now, are we all clear?" Jock had handed out slips of papers with words for protection written. "They are simple words, remember them. You must continue this chant until the last demon is dispatched." Neiva and Patricia did not need the words they had them by rote.

Elliott moved to the south side of the building, while Barnabus took the north side, Quentin took the eastside and the two girls, dressed in white robes with their faces painted and wearing tribal head dresses stood on the west side. Makaumby and Jock moved into the building. Makaumby sat his satchel down opening it to withdraw a baton with a golden lion head. Laying the baton down, he pulled out a necklace of highly polished stones, affixing the necklace around his neck,, he then set out nine short pillar candles.

Four were black, three were white and two were white. "You set the four black candles n the corners." Jock, then put the other five in a circle in the center of the building. They will try to put out the candles. You will need to keep them lighted. Together the outside participants began to recite, "By the dragons light, on this February night, I call to thee to give me your might, by the power of three, I conjure thee, So mote it be, So mote it be!" Each time the chant began again, the tone of the chant became stronger the tempo growing and the sound increasing a decibel.

On the beach Vicki sat Indian fashion her elbows resting on her knees. Eyes close she began to commune with the elements, "Sisters four, Sorcha your fiery temperament, Aerith, your stabling ground, Canace, your cooling breezes, and Earwayna your quenching the thirst, I call for your strength, I now bind myself to you as a sister of white power and ask for your encouragement and help for strength, for protection against evil for those I love and those that devote their powers to yours." She began her chant, as she chanted, she could hear the voices of her sisters joining in; "Protect me with all your might, oh goddess gracious day and night, thrice around the circles bound sin all evil to the ground, so mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be."

Vicki could hear their voices joining with hers as she chanted, then she felt them, Earwayna using the edge of the ocean to gently bathed her with the perpetual waves as they moved further and further onto the shoreline. In her minds eye she could hear Earwyna's voice, "To purify you with water. I baptize thee." The warmth from Sorcha as she encircled Vicki with the warmth from the sun climbing higher into the sky "The fire of day to give you strength for your plight ahead." As the waves washed over Vicki, she felt solid ground that kept her from burying into the sand as Aerith held her steady, "The earth to steady your foothold as you travel on your journeys." Then she felt the trade winds lift her hair and Canace spoke in her ear, "To guide you with the winds of time and space. We are here to help you through this journey."

Inside the cottage in the bowls of the root cellar a terrible battle was ensuing. Makaumby was thrashing about shouting at the demons, throwing white powder around the room and dodging bottles that were being thrown at him from the shelves on the walls. He would duck blow some additional white powder at the direction of the last assault. He was rattling baton, dancing and chanting as he moved. Calling upon the white power to vanquish the darkness in the room. Using holy water to sanctify the room, pouring salt around him in a circle, then he would dance some more and pull the mystical white powder from a pouch he wore around his waist.

Upstairs Jock was calling upon natures balance. Lighting a fire in the fireplace he began to chat, "I call upon the brothers and sisters of nature, to build the fire and light the night to bring forth the balance of good and to spite the evil of the night. I call upon the guardians the daughters and son of earth, wind, fire, and water. To protect this home, to send the evil into the pits of darkness to dwell there forever. To allow evil to dwell here no more, be gone from this plane and banish to the darkness where you belong. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be." Jock kept repeating the same chant over and over as she stood in front of the burning fire in the fireplace. When an errant wind would blow out a candle he would move to relight it laughing to himself at the pitiful way of breaking the thrice-built circle of protection. The only one at true risk was the old man in the cellar whose chant and phrenic movements grew increasingly more animated as he fought and defeated the demons one by one.

The flames licked higher and higher into the flue and from the root cellar, the sounds of moans and screams filled the entire dwelling. Jock repeated his chant and reached for the herbs and salt he had brought and began to scatter it to each corner of the house. Outside the other participants were doing their own protection spells. Makaumby was shouting in an unintelligible language, trying to sound louder than the demons he was fighting in the root cellar. His actions reflected the degree of the power of each demon he was defeating. He had to maintain his strength because he knew the oldest demon he had to fight was trying to use up Makaumby's strength.

From the seaside Vicki continued her vigil and the elements allowed her to see into the cellar, Makaumby was starting to weaken when from the dark corner another figure appeared. Vicki watched intrigued as the figure was dressed in black leather jump suit with tiny silver spider web tendrils that covered her body. She complimented the jumpsuit with a long black leather coat, that also had the spiderlike silver dots connecting to each other. Vicki studied the figure noting her hair held a halo of auburn she moved into the room to look at Makaumby from the other dark corner another figure appeared, Vicki narrowed her gaze to try and see the features of the figure and determined it was male. He towered over the female figure as he stood behind her. He smiled a very cynical smile; Vicki was then able to see his features.

What she saw was a man in his early thirties, his hair was black as a raven's wing, pulled back in a ponytail, his face was ruggedly handsome with his square cut features and dark piercing eyes. His broad shoulders displayed the well-muscled body, which allowed him to move with cat like grace and a bearing of confidence. He wore a black long leather coat identical to the one the female wore. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a metallic disc, setting it on the floor in front of him and the female, he flipped a small switch and a pentagram in red appeared in the room.

Makaumby staggered back, his body showing signs of fatigue. The female stepped around the male and helped the holy man back and sat him on a wooden bench in the room. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a vial with clear fluid, anointing Makaumby's head, he reached for her hand and kissed it, his tear filled eyes peered up and he smiled, 'You are the blessed one, the guardian." She gently touched his cheek, smiled and spoke softly, "Rest old friend, let us help you now. We are here to prevent a grave injustice." Though Vicki could not see her face, she was certain that her voice was familiar.

Canace moved into Vicki's mind, "Look at what your baby is about to do Sister Victoria." Vicki's gaze was directed from the cellar to Elliott outside the building. He was growing weary and Vicki could easily see why, he was being psychically assaulted by a transport demon. Elliott was growing wearier. Julia had been standing and watching when she saw Elliott start to fall, she rushed forward to feel something take ahold of her. Vicki gasped, "Julia! No!" Canace calmed her with her whispering voice. "Watch." The sound of her voice made the soothing word _watch_ sound drawn out and calming like a gentle ocean breeze wafting past her ears.

The female from the root cellar stepped from the very fabric of time next to Julia; she took two fingers and did a pinching motion to Julia's forehead, and drew her hand back. Astonished Vicki saw she was pulling a long thick black thread from Julia's forehead. Reaching with her other hand into her coat pocket she pulled out a holy vessel and placed the black wiggling thread in the vessel. She was fed the thread, which seemed to be fighting her, from going into the vessel. As she put the last of it I the vessel, she capped it. Turning to Julia, she touched her forehead and whispered, "Forget, go back to the house and lay down, you are tired." Julia nodded and with eyes transfixed to nothing she walked in a hypnotic trance to the house.

Elliott smiled weakly at her, "Thank you Josette that would have been a bit of nasty business." She tipped toed up to kiss Elliott on the cheek, turned and stepped into what appeared to be a split or tear in the fabric of time. Canace whispered, "Your baby is a time folder like you Sister Victoria, watch how she helps Dragonsbane banish the rest of the worst of the demons." Vicki's focused shifted from outside the house to the dark cellar. The tall man's face was passive, as he looked about the room, pointing a finger he spoke, "Banishment, to the nine hells." As he spoke there was a scream of anger and frustration as a dark shadow fell, turning again, he said, "Banishment, to the nine hells." Again a shadow fell as it fell Vicki could smell brimstone and sulfur. Each time there was a glimmer of fire licking up to catch the shadow. Josette moved to the one called Dragonsbane and set the holy vessel in front of him. Taking his foot, he stomped the vessel releasing the demon that immediately tried to encircle them with its darkness.

Dragonsbane laughed and tilted his chin down looking into the darkness, "Demon you think you scare me? You have no idea who or what I am." The Demon encircled the woman and tried to tighten its cloying darkness around her body. This annoyed the one called Dragonsbane. He snapped his fingers and said one word, "Destroy." The shadow began to writhe backing away from the woman it twisted, and undulated in the air wanting to strike out but unable as it felt light filling it from the inside out. Like a snake in its death throws it twisted and turned and then the scream was the most unholy of all screams as the demon said with its dying voice, "Who are you!"

The man smiled, "Give my regards to Diablos, tell him Lord Dragonsbane has returned and I am coming for him." The demon disappeared and the man turned to look at the woman. "Are you all right?" He for the first time showed some emotion as he looked into the woman's eyes. Vicki could see she was uncomfortable having so much attention paid to her. "I am fine Camron." He sighed put a light kiss to the top of her head. "Time to fold again, we need to get out of here, the room is clean. They are all gone." Josette smiled; putting her arms around Camron, she closed her eyes and spoke softly, "Hold on." The room shimmered and once again, Vicki saw what looked like a tear in the fabric of time. From her perspective the tear began as a pinhole of light that grew and pulsated, bringing forth flash in the moment of all ages being represented assaulting all the senses at one time. Just as quickly in a blink of a eye it was gone and so were the future travelers.

"Is she not magnificent. That is your little girl, your daughter Josette that will be one of the guardians of the hellmouth in Maine. " Sorcha's voice was warm against Vick's ear as she spoke. Floating next to Sorcha was Canace. On the other side of Vicki sat Earwayna who nodded, "You saw the tear in time, because you like she Victoria Winters Collins sister to the elements you are like she, only your powers are closer to Camron." Sorcha laughed, "He is a bad boy. He was once a brother to Diabolos, when he saw your daughter he changed his dark evil alignment joined her in the fight. Though he holds to the dark practices he is no longer a shadow, his light has turned grey. He could walk both sides if he chose."

Aerith sighed, we must not forget what happened when he first stepped into the light betraying his dark brethren. He was hunted relentlessly. Diablos knew his weakness and went for that weakness. He took Josette to nine hells then he challenged Camron hoping to strike a deal. He told his brother that if he gave up the light he would allow him and Josette to live peacefully in his realm. However, it would cost him his soul and her soul. Cameron refused and told Diabolos to do his worse to him. So, Diablos sent him to nine hells with Josette. Carmon fought his way out of the nine hells besting with little effort the demons he had placed as a guard on each gate. Camron fought his way out and now he has a score to settle with Diabolos."

Vicki sighed, "He was a very powerful mage, he could do his spells with single words." Sorcha laughed, "That is because he is over a thousands of years old. He needs little to wield his power and its great. Diablos is afraid of his brother." Aerith stirred under them and moved up over Vicki's shoulders. "The island is cleansed now. The dark priest afraid of what happened to the pit of unholiest has fled to another island. Earwayna drifted away from shore, "It is time for rejoicing, your mother and father shall have a wonderful wedding. You will soon be able to return home and after the summer solstice, you shall have your baby girl."

Vicki was trying to digest all of this emotionally and mentally when she felt or sense the approach of another. The elements shifted to hide at the approach of the unknown, and then she smiled as she heard his voice, "Victoria?" She sighed and turned looking up into the eyes of her husband. "Yes, my love?" He moved to sit next to her and he tilted his head. "You weren't alone were you?" Vicki smiled, "There is something I have to tell you my love." He moved to gently take her into his arms resting his chin on the top of her head. The smell of her shampoo, filled his senses, the touch of her skin warmed from the sun, the taste of her skin moist from the ocean spray, along with the look of love in her eyes filled him with peace. "What is that my precious love?"

"She leaned back into his hold twisted slightly looking him in his eyes. "I am a white witch. I have powers over the evil that seems to surround us, and our daughter will be the guardian to the gates of hell sending evil back to where it belongs and there is nothing we can do about it because it was pre-ordained." He looked at her indulgently, "Really? A white powered witch, and a daughter that will one day guard the gates to hell. I would say that is highly unlikely." Vicki looked over his shoulder as Sorcha formed and moved to stand next to Barnabas, Then Aerith shifted and formed to stand next to Sorcha, Canace shifted and formed to stand next to Sorcha,. Unaware of the approach of the elements Barnabas watched in amazement as a huge wave formed and froze in place and a bubble with a beautiful water nymph appeared and floated to shore. Together they spoke, "She is a sister to the elements, her power is our power, our power is her power, she shall be as one with us to keep the balance of nature."

Barnabas felt his heart skip a beat as he looked in amazement at the sisters of the elements. Slowly they all began to dissipate along with the huge wave that had formed. The only sound was that of a series of giggles on the wind. Vicki lifted her palm to his cheek and turned his gaze back to her gaze. "I spoke the truth my love. No more will we fear the Angelique's or Grannie Bouchards' of this world. Collinwood will always have to face a darkness, but our family line will bring the power of the light to the dark shadows that hide to hurt us."

Barnabas smiled, "I love you Victoria Collins. Never again will you have any need to fear that I shall hurt you in any way. I was afraid and thought you were seriously hurt and then angry that I let my own feelings get away from me." Vicki leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I love you too Barnabas Collins, and I have it on good authority that we shall be having three more girls and two boys. So I suppose I have to forgive you your anxiety and you're over zealous emotions."

She let him help her stand. "You know I was thinking that old stone cottage now that it's clean could be made into a guest house or perhaps a house the boys could use when they are here visiting." Barnabas ran his arm around her waist and led her back to the pathway to the house. "I was thinking the same thing. There is also a groomsman's quarters over the stables we could have repaired for use by other family members that come to visit in the winter." Vicki stopped and stretched from her lower back. "I think I am pleasantly tired, would you like to join me in our bedroom for a light afternoon nap?" He kissed her nose, "You know perfectly well, I cannot lay down with you and just sleep." She laughed, "That was what I was hoping you would say."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the week passed, the Barnabas Collins family found them selves falling into a relaxed happy routine. Josette had been quiet not communicating with her mother since the exorcism of the cottage. Vicki was not worried; she knew that to be on the same plane as her own self was a risk and that in some way she was in a hibernation mode. This hibernating was more than likely a self-preservation act. Although she missed her daughter's voice in her mind she was content to feel her move and kick. Vicki had grown fond of taking long solitary walks on the beach or reading in her garden.

Dr. Lang had been notably absent when she went for her check ups and she only saw Dr. Benet one time, Julia was there for her check ups and that was fine by her. It gave her a chance to get out of the house since it had become a flurry of activity. Her brothers were there for the wedding and Carolyn was due to arrive with Mrs. Johnson in a couple of days. She really had missed her sister with her acerbic manner. The Morlot girls seemed to be more relaxed with the evil absent from the island. They were more animated and offering help for Vicki to learn her craft in a more definitive manner.

Shortly after the house cleansing, the girls had come to Vicki and upon touching her knew she had been accepted to nature's own. "Oh Mrs. Victoria, you are joined with the elements, they have revealed to you and adopted you as a sister. You are very special. Not many in the white power can be accepted by all four elements." This was Neiva speaking in awe. "You will always be protected by them from this day foreword, none in your family or your offspring will ever need to worry about being alone." Vicki felt reassured as she listened to what Neiva was saying. "I am very happy to be able to share with them. Jock said he was especially pleased with how things turned out because he felt at one point we were losing to the number of demons in that root cellar." Patricia nodded and spoke rapidly in French to her sister who laughed, "You are too lazy Patty prissy pants, you should learn your English better." Patrician frowned then she smiled, "I know I be so much good to speak the English. Maybe Mrs. Vicki teaches me?"

Vicki nodded, "I would be happy to give you lessons, but only if you are committed to learn." She moved to hug Vicki and nodded, "Oh be much ready to learn, you no be disappointed." Vicki hugged her back. "Then you can come tomorrow morning when I give David his lessons you can take lessons with him." Patricia was elated. "Mr. David he be so smart and he speak with the mort. They tell him things to help." Vicki thought a moment then responded, "Yes, they do. He has been a tremendous help." Neiva moved to Patricia, "We need to go and help Mrs. Danni now." Vicki watched them go and moved back to the garden. Laying on the chaise she closed her eyes, she had the feeling she was being watched, opening her eyes she looked around then shook her head. "I am being silly." The figure held to the shadows and watched her. Shifting slightly the figure took the cramp out of their body.

Vicki stood, if she were in danger she was sure that Canace or Aerith would have warned her. Because they had not she was not worried and figured they were guards that were hired to protect them. Rising she stretched; tucking her book under her arm, she moved into the house to her bedroom. Thinking she would like to take a nice bath before dinner, she went to gather her clothing together. Opening her drawer she found a small package gift-wrapped. Looking around she smiled, a card was attacked, 'To say I am sorry is not enough, so I have bought this in hopes of getting your forgiveness.'

Vicki spoke softly, "Oh Barnabas, this is so sweet." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed and opened the box, inside was a beautiful pin in the shape of a jumping dolphin, encrusted with sapphires. "Oh my its beautiful." Rising from the bed, Vicki walked to her vanity and laid the pin down. Looking up she smiled; the days on the island had browned her skin. Even with her swollen feet and hands she was experiencing extraordinarily jubilant emotions. It had to be the glow of love and being loved and it was wonderful. Her emotions in check, she actually felt it was ok to feel secure and happy. On this day she was giving in to feeling particularly lazy. Her day had started after a good nights rest and she awoke to discovering she had nearly slept the morning away. To compound the fact she was happy and pregnant she awoke feeling ravenous.

Getting a quick shower and changing into something light weight and comfortable, Vicki made her way to the kitchen, where Maman was waiting with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, juice and milk. Vicki made quick order of devouring the breakfast, gave Maman a kiss on the cheek which sent Maman's large form into a shuddering fit of giggles and a quick hug back. "You go on and take your walk Mon petit chéri. Mister Barnabas and Mister Quentin have gone to the college with the Professeur." Maman laid Vicki's straw hat on her head, put some lotion on her nose, kissed her cheek and sent her on her way. "Now, Cheri you mind the time in the sun."

Vicki smiled kissed Maman back on her cheek with a light skip to her waddle-walk down the stairs. Planning her journey carefully, she followed the pathway to the beach. Off in the distance, she could hear her brothers and sisters having a fun time on the beach in the waves, so Vicki wanting some alone time took the other pathway away from the main private beach area and headed towards the rock grouping to the east. The trade winds blew her hair not confined by her wide brimmed straw hat across her face. Taking her fingertips she tucked the hair back behind her ears and moved away from the squeals of laughter of her siblings and found herself a private spot on a rock under a palm tree and made herself comfortable.

This truly was paradise, the beauty of the water, the caress of sunshine that warmed her skin, the exotic smells of the islands flora and fauna, off in the distance was the sing song trill of the tree frogs that had an almost a musical chorus with the added calling of the Osprey, the red billed booby, the macaws, parrots, and finally the cicadas that piped in with their harmonic blend of island tranquility. Vicki lifted her chin and let the wind caress her face. Then she felt her, Canace moved to sit next to Vicki. Aerith, Earwayna, and Sorcha joined Canace. "We are happy to be with our sister."

Vicki smiled, "I am so happy you came to share in my moment of complete peace. I am almost afraid to enjoy this day any more than I have because I fear that something is about to happen to make our lives unsettled and miserable." The elements passed knowing looks to each other and then turned to look at Vicki appearing radiantly happy on the rocky shoreline sharing the day with them. "If something happens, our newest sister, know in some form we will be there to help and protect you and the little one." Vicki refused to let her insecurities to erode this day.

The sisters knew that in certain times they would be tested to their own resolve to resist the evil that was forever surrounding them to corrupt the light. They also knew that a time of testing would be upon them. How they reacted would lay a course and foundation for the rest of their lives and those they affected. They had long learned eons ago, no matter the loyalty or the love sometimes, they had to wait and allow one of their own to grow and learn. Three of the four were confident they would past the test; the concern lay with the wild card, and their temperamental hot-tempered sister who desperately wanted to warm her new sister she was in danger. They had argued with her in wanting to warn Vicki of what was to come. It was Josette that finally let Sorcha know she was still being loyal by turning a blind eye in the time of testing because with what was about to happen, she would never be able to attain her own powers. Something she would need to survive her own time of testing to come.

Vicki tried to ignore the portent of doom she felt was left unsaid as she enjoyed the afternoon. Little did she realize how correct her instincts were as she sat with the elements, which were her newly acquired sisters. Not far on the island the first of some very serious experiments were being implemented at the Lang Clinic. Lang shouted at Jeff, "Throw the switch now!" Jeff felt his stomach burn as he threw the switch and electricity flowed through the air, crackling and singing its energy to a white draped figure lying on the table. The electricity hit the body and it began to jump with the force of the energy.

It was a macabre dance to behold as the inanimate form convulsed and jumped with such force an arm fell out from under the sheet. Excitement filled Lang as he watched the fingers twitch. The excitement died as the fingers stopped moving. Lang shouted, "Cut the power, and shut it down!" Jeff was filled with revulsion as he watched the body do a dance with electricity that was inhuman and ungodly. Danni stood by the door watching the body and down the hall for anyone coming their way. Lang moved to the covered body took his stethoscope laid it to the chest of the body and listened.

"We need a life force to infuse in the body." Lang spoke to no one in particular. Moving to his desk he made note in the chart then he moved to a journal book lying open on cart. The room was filled with noxious boiling bottles and electrical equipment with tethers on the exam bed on which the body reclined in lifelessness. Finishing his notes, Lang moved back to the body on the bed. Pulling back the sheet, Jeff looked away so he did not have to see the piece together man on the table. The stitching of his arm to his shoulder, the bandaged face, that Jeff had known he had taken the face from one corpse, as well as the arm and all that was left was a brain, and they had retrieved that from a fresh crypt the other evening.

"Come now Clark, don't be squeamish you should be proud of our accomplishments." Jeff glanced at his wife of convenience and then to the thing that lay on that exam table. "Your ghoulish accomplishment Lang, I want no part of it." Lang glowered at Clark, "Then do not make any claims to our attempt to create life. I will still need this body persevered. I need a life force to bring it to life." Jeff hung his shoulders low and looked at his shoes, "And where do you propose to find that life force?" Lang moved to Jeff's side and smiled, "I plan to use Mrs. Collins. With the diluted serum I have been lacing Julia's formula with, her nature will transform her into what Tepes wanted her to be. She will become a member of the living dead. I will cure her of that affliction and give my creation life with her vampiric life force."

Jeff was outraged, "How can you possibly hope to do that without hurting her family or her child?" Lang smiled, "She will have had her baby. I plan to deliver that baby early. The onset of her disease will allow me the opportunity to deliver the baby and make her family more agreeable to my offer. Not only that when the time comes to take the vampire out of her she will be ready to be a part of my plan." Danni feeling the ire of jealousy rise looked to her husband, "Why do you care what happens to the Collins woman? What is she to you Jeff?" Jeff looked at Danni in shock surprise, "She is a human being that does not deserve to be made a part of this sick plan. Surely Danielle, you must agree, someone as innocent and sweet as Victoria Collins does not deserve to be a part of this insane experiment." Danni frowned, "But she won't be an innocent when she is made the offer, she will be a creature much as that thing that lies beneath that sheet." Lang was pleased to see he had an advocate in Danielle Clark. "Not just a creature, but a killing, blood sucking creature of the night, that if her blood lust consumes her would make her take the life of her own child."

Jeff clinched and unclenched his hands. "No, you would deny her the serum that keeps her human just so you could force her into this sick plan of yours." Lang was through with his argument with him; "Matters not, prepare the body and put it in the solution, we must have it ready for the right time." Lang moved out of the cellar leaving Danni and Jeff to do as he bade them to do. The talk of blood was affecting him in a way he did not like. Moving from his lab, he moved to his office, looking at the window he blinked rubbed a tired hand over his eyes then moved to close the curtains. Moving back to his door, he locked it. Going to the sofa he collapsed on it and closed his eyes. "Not now, this can't be happening now."

Sorin had fought his way from the ninth hell, paving the way for his lord and the she witch. He now stood covered in blood, and slime at the gate of the first hell. All that lay between him and his freedom was a six-headed hydra. He felt his grip tighten over the golden sword he held and his arm braced the shield he had taken from the under-demon in the second hell. The stench of death lay all around him as he focused and prepared himself for battle. He listened for the sound of the beast and then he heard it. There it was the drag of something heavy moving along the floor in the pitch black of his surroundings. The scraping sounds of metal against the stone flooring alerted him to the arrival of the hydra.

He knew the hydra had scales that were like armor and to cut off one head would only reveal two in its place, he had to time this right, he would have to strike at the heart, which had a sliver of an opening over its heart. This had been his sixth attempt at killing this creature and he was so close the last time, he was not about to give up. The smell of death, the heat of the pit belched out another acrid sulfuric fumes. Sorin tighten his hold on the hilt of his sword took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be the time he beat his last obstacle and would escape from this place of morbidity.

Angelique made her way along the narrow confines of the never-ending hallway. There was a part of her that yearned for the daylight and the sweet smell of the ocean breeze. There was another part of her; that dark vengeful part that yearned to see Barnabas Collins begging for the life of his beloved Vicki. She could visualize sweet innocent Vicki under her foot, as she was getting ready to crush her throat. Oh that would be such sweet revenge.

There in the distance she could hear something familiar, something she had not touched or heard in a very long time. It was the sound of a voice, oh not her voice when she spoke to Tepes, or his voice but a voice that had brought her comfort in the night, a voice that had spoke in fashion to tell her if she got a spell correct or if she was being bad would scold her.

It was a piteous sound, a dying sound that left her feeling bereft turning she spun around and involuntarily in a voice that held grief and cracked with her emotions she spoke one word. "Mommy!" Vlad moved up to her side and looked around to see whom she might be speaking with. "Did you say something?" Angelique did not trust her voice and in front of this man she did not wish to show any weakness. "No. Come, Sorin left a mark on that wall, he came this way." Vlad fell into step next to her as they made their way onward into the pitch black of the 4th gate of the nine hells.

Vicki rolled awkwardly from her bed and waddled to the windows and threw open the shutters to welcome in the sunshine. It was a magnificently glorious day and she was happy! So happy she squealed and spun around in her nightgown watching the bottom flare and fall then swing against her legs. Barnabas moved from his shower to the door and watched with delight the childish display his wife just demonstrated. "I take it you are feeling rather chipper this morning?" Vicki laughed and flopped with some degree of care into the chair by the window. "Yes, I am! I think this is a wonderful day to get married!"

He moved to plant a sweet kiss on her lips then stood and moved to the bureau by the door. "I thought we were already married." She ran her hand over her belly bump and laughed, "Not us silly, though thanks to Vlad we are currently living in sin." Barnabas turned looking at the momentary dark look she held as she thought of that unfortunate set of circumstance the past winter. "Well you will be happy to know the only place we would be living in sin is in Romania and technically because you married him under the name of Elizabeta Banal, it did not affect our marriage status in the States." He noticed her mood brightened immediately upon hearing this bit of news. "Well just the same, I rather think I like the idea of living in sin with you Mr. Barnabas Collins of Collinsport, Maine."

Her exuberance was becoming infectious, so he turned and moved to sit on the arm of the chair she occupied. He watched her head bent as she looked at her stomach. "Still nothing?" Vicki nodded, "Nothing, I think maybe she has passed the time she was able to communicate and has slipped back into her prenatal growing state, which reminds me." She started to push herself up feeling ungainly and allowed her husband to assist her to stand. "Thank you." She moved to her purse and pulled out her little calendar. "I have an appointment tomorrow with Dr. Lang at his clinic."

Shoving the calendar back in her purse she spun around rather comically and advanced on her husband. She did a slow creep towards him and he sat with arms crossed and quietly amused by her antics. "Now keep in mind this is suppose to be a graceful slow creep up to you so I can steal a kiss." He held his arms wide. "Why steal something I would readily give to you?" She paused in mid creep and thought about it. "Well I was going to pretend I was a pirate and was going to pillage your stores and why would you give up something so freely to a pirate?"

He had to think about this, "Well I would prefer to think of you as a captains seaworthy wife and that you would not allow pirates to pillage our stores and therefore readily give you what you so charmingly deserve." Vicki looked crestfallen for a moment. "Well I suppose I could be a sea captains wife, but I was hoping for something a bit more adventurous. I wanted to be the dominant one for a change. I have been the damsel in distress for so long that I thought it might be romantic to be the pirate." She brightened and moved to lean into him. "Hey where is that kiss you said you would give me to help protect our stores?"

Barnabas encircled his arms around her thicken waist and pulled her close. "Right here." He ran his hand up to her hair pulling her close to captured her lips for a long and passionate kiss. As he released her she pretended to be dizzy, "Wow, can we try that again only lying down on our bed?" He chuckled, "Listen to me little missy, your mother and father are getting married today and we have diplomats important ones coming. Should I acquiesce to your request to kiss you lying down I fear that we will be late for the wedding."

Vicki pouted then smiled, "Well as long as I can get a rain check, that is fine. Oh!" She blinked and smiled, "Here" She took his hand and laid it on her belly, "There feel it?" Barnabas felt a very strong kick and he laughed, "She is happy like her mother." Vicki watched him move to his closet to get the rest of his suit. "Just so you know, I am very happy. Apparently, so is Josette." Barnabas exited the dressing room looking impeccable in his dark 3 piece suit. "Well her father is ecstatic. Now, shall I have Maman send you up a tray?" Vicki pursed her lips and thought, "No, tell her I want to eat in the garden today." Barnabas gave up one lighter kiss to her lips as he disappeared out of their door.

Vicki languished in the soft filtered sunlight of the garden as she finished her breakfast. She had heard voices earlier coming from the oceanfront and figured the event coordinator was setting up the wedding area. Her mother had been conspicuously absent for most the morning. In the distance she could hear her brothers Tom and Jay as they headed for the beach. She had also heard Penny and Carolyn tell them they had better be back before noon so they could get ready for the wedding.

Roger had agreed to give Liz away, David was going to carry the rings and Penny, Carolyn, Daphne and Vicki were going to be the attendants, Liz had asked Vicki if she and Carolyn would serve as Matron and Maid of honors with Penny being a brides maid with Daphne. George had asked Barnabas to be his best man, and that left Tom and Jay to be groomsmen with Quentin. Wearing her sunglasses and a wide brim hat Vicki luxuriated in the warm sunshine and sighed. "Why the sigh?" Vicki turned in her chair to see Carolyn poised on the veranda. "I suppose its such a perfect day and there are no clouds in the sky and Mother is about to marry Dad and I just am wondering where the next bomb will drop."

Carolyn moved down the steps to take up a seat across from her. "Yeah, I kind of was wondering that myself." She took her fingertip and drew little circle 8's in the condensation left by the orange juice carafe. "Do you ever miss him?" Vicki had been sipping her glass of orange juice when Carolyn asked her that question. In mid sip she paused got a thoughtful look and then sighed. "Sometimes. I mean I am human and I wonder what my life would have been like had I married him." Carolyn paused in her artistic display with her finger, "Who Burke?"

Vicki nodded, "Wasn't Burke the 'him' in your question?" Carolyn laughed, "No, I was thinking of that kind of creepy but sexy guy Radu. Do you miss him?" Vicki set her glass down and thought, "You know Carolyn he said he loved me. He swore he would not be able to break his oath to his Prince. Yet, he did in the end. He brought me back to Barnabas and he was so kind and giving. Something I never thought of when I was originally in his presence." Carolyn cocked her head and looked at her sister.

In this soft light behind her hat and her sunglasses Carolyn thought she reminded her of those tabloid pictures of movie stars. "Wow, you really cared about him, didn't you?" Vicki nodded, "Yes, I guess I did. He was sheltering me in his way from Vlad and his intentions. He could not keep Vlad away from me, but he was there after each horrible encounter I had with him." Carolyn laughed, "You always seemed to be the lucky one." Vicki sipped her drink and glanced down at her stomach. "I don't think I was the lucky one Carolyn, why would you say that?"

Carolyn was feeling a bit jealous as she thought back to how she wanted Burke and Burke wanted Vicki, then she thought about Vicki and how all the men just seemed to throw themselves at her feet "I mean all you needed to do was crook your finger and most men would fall over themselves to be with you." Vicki laughed, "That is pretty good coming from the most popular girl in Collinsport. Carolyn, don't you see you have everything at your fingertips. You never had to struggle one day for what you wanted, it was handed to you."

Carolyn leaned back in her chair and locked her fingers together over her stomach. "I guess you are right its just I never thought I would have any competition for attention and then you came and I was finding I had to struggle to get someone to pay attention to me." Vicki sat forward and leaned over the table to pat the table giving her an indication she wanted her sister's hand. "Carolyn, I was never competition for you and Tony Peterson now was I? Or, for that matter you and Joe or Buzz. I am at a loss to see where you came up with the idea that you were competing with me. The only reason Burke turned his attention on you was for revenge."

Carolyn studied her sister and leaned forward to squeeze her hand. "I know you are right its just I could have gone for that Radu guy over Peter any day. He was sexy in a dangerous kind of way." Vicki nodded "He was that. He scared me so bad sometimes I thought I might wet my pants." Carolyn laughed, "Really, it seemed to me he was begging for your attention and the only thing in his way was your love for Barnabas and his oath to Vlad. "

"Hey you two, who is going into the airport to pick up Dean and Jim?" Penny called from the back veranda door as she watched Vicki and Carolyn in the garden. Carolyn slid up. "Oh dear, I forgot I was suppose to be on the road about," she looked at her watch the stood up. "Ten minutes ago." Leaning over she put a light kiss on her sister's cheek. "See you in an hour, we need to be dressed and down at the beach house by noon. Pictures and all that stuff." Vicki watched her sister move quickly up to the veranda around the side and out of sight. Penny moved to sit where Carolyn had been sitting.

"Having a girl chat with your sister?" Vicki sipped her juice and smiled, "I thought that was what I was doing with you." Penny propped her elbows on the table and cradled her face in her hands. "Well yeah, but I still think its kind of weird that I have an older sister I can come to and ask for guidance." Vicki smiled, "What kind of sisterly advice do you need?" Penny leaned back in the chair and slumped down. "I can't think of any right now. I just think its weird that I can that is all." Vicki sat her glass down and laughed, "Well if you ever need to avail yourself of any crisis or woes I am available and after today we all will be legit"

Penny stood up, "That's right, well I am going for a swim and then I will see you and Carolyn down at the beach house." Vicki watched her little sister skip off down the pathway where one of the boys must have been waiting with a hose or something equally dreadful because a startled scream and a 'oh you brat' followed and laughter ensued as their voices drifted towards the beach. Vicki sat for a few more moments and decided she needed to head for her bath. An odd sensation filled her as she felt something or someone was watching her.

Rising she turned and peered around the garden and spoke softly, "Josette?" Nothing. "Sarah?" Nothing. Shrugging she picked up her dirty dishes and moved to the house, as she mounted the steps she turned one more time, a feeling of something off balanced filled her and she paused, then the plate she had been holding dropped from her numb fingers. There was a scent, a feral consuming need that rushed over her and she felt she was a microphone and was picking up all the life around her.

She could hear the mosquitoes buzzing near the tree line, the call of the macaw, and the shrill twitter of the tree frogs suddenly became more pronounced. Her hearing was intensified as she could distinguish certain conversations from the beach. Narrowing her eyes she tilted her head and she was over whelmed with the scents of the garden from the earth to the flowers, the ocean was particularly powerful. "What is happening to me?' She mused in a near panic driven voice.

Then as quickly as it had come, it was gone and Vicki was suddenly aware of Maman standing behind her, "Cher, you broke a plate and cut yourself, come let Maman fix you." Vicki was coming back to the reality of what happened, she had felt something primal and it scared her, She let Maman lead her into the house. "It is such a small cut, come we will put some peroxide on it and a band aid." She led her over to the kitchen chair and sat her down. Vicki was not aware that she had cut her leg on the broken dish "Oh how did that happened?" She remarked as she looked down at her leg. A small rivulet of blood had inched its way down her shin from her knee and a slight cut now presented itself.

It was the smell of blood that had affected her more than the cut itself. She glanced down and watched as Maman cleaned the cut and stood up in surprise. "It is not cut Cher, where did the blood come from?" She searched Vicki for any sighs of a cut and found none." Vicki shrugged, "I don't know. I did not know I had broken a plate or that I was bleeding." Maman wiped the blood from her leg. "This is not good Mrs. Vicki, tings like this are usually due to someone trying to put the voodoo on you. You best be careful." Vicki felt unnerved as she stood and moved up the servant's stair to her room. She was afraid but not for the reasons Maman said, it was she did not remember anything from the moment she stood up at the table. She resolved that as soon as her parents were married she would talk about this with Elliott.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"All right ladies first we want pictures of you with the bride." The male photographer was staging their poses for the wedding pictures and Vicki was tired, they had been at this for over two hours and she was feeling the heat. Shifting in her long hibiscus tangerine colored gown Vicki just wanted to kick her shoes off and sit down. Carolyn was now being posed with her mother and she knew she was next. Not only did she feel like an overstuffed sofa in the dress, she was feeling emotionally raw. Her temper was warring with her good nature. "Now, the other daughter." Vicki struggled to stand and felt the helpful hand of her husband as she stood.

Smiling at her husband she let him guide her over to her mother. "Oh no just the daughter, oh, oh, no one told me she was pregnant. Oh dear we will need to hide her belly behind something." Vicki snapped, "We will not hide my belly behind anything. I am pregnant and very proud of it!" The photographer blinked in surprise. "Oh of course, it was just for the aesthetics I was going to . . ." Vicki narrowed her gaze fixed him with that look and spoke in very commanding tones. "You will pose me with my mother and nothing else is that clear?" The photographer was looking for an ally. Finding none, he nodded, "Of course, this way please."

Liz chuckled as Vicki was stood next to her mother, "Good for you darling. You show him who is the boss here." Vicki was embarrassed at her loss of decorum. However, from the reactions of the others she found that she had several admirers of being able to tell off the bossy photographer. Soon enough for everyone the pictures were taken and the bridal party was ushered to one of the two white tents set in the grove of trees edging the beach.

Vicki gratefully lowered herself into one of the folding wooden white chairs. "Lord that man was so pushy." She looked down at her baby bubble and smiled. "Trying to hide you behind some potted floral arrangement. How dare he." She had spoke so softly as she rubbed her stomach. Something was amiss again. She had her senses heighten to a degree that she could hear conversations from the beach that was easily 20 yards from her. She could hear the guests arriving and being seated. The sense of smell was also overwhelming to a point she felt the heavy odor of the flowers were beginning to suffocate her with their sweetness. They cloying smell of body odors mixed with ultra sweet perfumes were giving her a headache. Rising she moved restlessly away from the others and used the back exit to the tent to step out.

She folded her arms over her chest and rested them under her breasts and on the bubble. The wind lifted her skirt allowing her body to cool to a point she was becoming chilled. Again, her senses were under assault, hearing, smelling and then sight. She could see microscopic insects buzzing and hovering around the thick foliage. Then she saw the smaller wild life that was a part of Martinique. Rodents, grouse like vermin moving around the humus of the wooded area, spiders so hideously beautiful weaving their webs or scurrying to hide from the encroaching night life that would make them a part of the food chain. There was something else niggling at the back of her being that was growing more prominent.

In her minds eye she saw a dark alley, a creature so vile and disgusting that was bent upon taking and devouring those around them. She could see the knife it held at a throat. The knife pressed to a point against the lily-white throat that it brought blood to the blade. "Didn't you hear me Vicki?" She was suddenly brought back, blinked dropped her chin and shook her head. "Sorry?" She turned and Penny was standing next to her, "They are getting us ready to line up for the processional. Are you all right?"

Vicki turned and saw the cut of her dress and her delicate breastbones pressing against her skin, following her neckline up, Vicki could hear the flow of the blood through her arty that pulsed against her sun brown skin. "Vicki?" Penny reached out to touch her arm and Vicki jumped. "I am sorry Penny, what did you say?" Blinking she was now focused on Penny's face etched in concern. "Are you ok?" Vicki flushed, "Yes, of course I am. I was just hot and beginning to feel a little fatigued. Now, what did you say?" Penny linked her arm through her sister's. "I said they are lining us up for the processional. Come on we are going to be late"

Vicki let her lead the way to the processional line up. One thing was for sure; she was unsettled about what just happened. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she was focused on this wedding between her mother and father; nothing was going to mar this day for them. She looked at the gathered assembly and noted that quite a few of her parents friends had made the long trip to their wedding until she realized that Quentin had them flown from Collinsport on the families private jet.

Carolyn pointed out the Dunst family, members of the staff from the cannery, some of George's contemporaries from Collinsport and surrounding counties. All in all Vicki estimated that there were well over fifty guests here to see the Patterson-Collins wedding. Carolyn had been speaking happily about how Quentin financed the whole affaire. "So, he decided he would fly their friends here and then he paid for the reception and he even paid for their accommodations and plans to fly them back day after tomorrow." Penny glanced over at the man that was a member of the Collins family and smiled, "He is dreamy isn't he?"

Carolyn nodded, "And to think he is like Barnabas a distant cousin." Daphne joined them and smiled, "He is very sweet, which is one of the many reasons I love him as I do" Penny sighed, "You are so lucky, so Daphne are you and Quentin going to so to speak tie the knot?" Daphne nodded, "Yes, after I am through with school." Vicki glanced up and smiled, "Oh what degree are you seeking?" Daphne smiled, "I have been going part time to get my doctorate of jurisprudence." Vicki smiled, "Oh a lawyer! Well we will be fortunate to have a lawyer in the family, what kind of law does interest you. . " Then processional began and Vicki was cut off from the rest of her question as Daphne started down the little aisle created by the white wood chairs set up for the guests. She glanced up and saw her Dad flanked on his left by Barnabas, Thomas, Jason and Quentin.

With practiced ease even in the sand that rumpled the white runner, Daphne smiled shyly at Quentin who was watching her with one of the tenderest looks Vicki had seen. Following Daphne, it was Penny's turn. Vicki hid a smile as her brothers looked at their sister and saw her as a grown up woman in her hibiscus magenta colored dress. Vicki particularly liked how the stylist had pulled her long dark hair back and fixed a lovely large hibiscus magenta colored flower behind her ear. It was a simple but effective affect that brought a romantic feel to her mother's wedding party.

Carolyn turned and smiled as she saw her mother come up behind them escorted by Roger, "Oh Mother you look beautiful." Vicki turned and saw her mother in a long cream colored chiffon dress that lifted with the soft breeze that surrounded them. The style was an off the shoulder with a semi sweetheart dip in the center bodice with a gather of satin rosettes under the breast to flow down in an ankle length A line. Liz, like her daughters wore a magenta hibiscus in her dark hair with a white satin ribbon weaved in and out of the curls that were pinned into her hair.

Roger wore a dove grey suit with a matching tie to Liz's magenta flower. His white shirt was the perfect backdrop to his suit and tie. "And Uncle Roger you look very handsome in your suit." He tugged at the double Windsor knot and smiled, "Thank you kitten, and I might say that you and Vicki look radiant as well." It was Carolyn's turn to move down the makeshift aisle, she planted a quick kiss on her mother's cheek and turned to make her way to join Daphne and Penny. Vicki smiled at her mother, "I hope you and Dad will be very happy together." Liz leaned forward and kissed Vicki's cheek, "I am sure we will."

It was Vicki's turn and she started down the aisle her gaze fixed with loving memories on Barnabas as she arrived to await her mother, the wedding march sounded and Liz on Roger's arms stepped into view and the guests rose and turned to watch a radiant bride come down the aisle and eyes fixed on the beaming smile of George as he watched his love move towards him. Roger looked with expectancy to the Preacher as he asked, "Who giveth this woman in marriage?" Roger holding Liz's hand handed it over to George's extended one, kissed his sister's cheek and proclaimed proudly, "I do." Liz stepped with George and turned briefly to hand her flowers to Vicki.

From the side Vicki saw David stand up from the front row of seats and move to stand in front of Barnabas. He looked around and was immediately bored; Vicki hoped it would not result in him wishing to make mischief. Turning she began to listen to the sermon of matrimony. As Vicki stood next to her mother; once again there was that feeling of being disassociated from her body. She was an intensified receptor of all that was going on around her, the smells, the sights, and the sounds. She could hear the blood flowing through all of their veins; hear heartbeats that seemed magnified. Shaking her head she tried to block out the noises and the smells and concentrate on the marriage ceremony.

It was at this moment she heard Carolyn, "Vicki, take the ring from David." Vicki looked down and saw a confused David holding out the ring. Looking down she smiled and took the ring from David, he hissed, "What is wrong with you? You don't look like you." She had only heard that one other time from him and he said it had scared him then. "I am sorry, thank you David." She turned and handed the ring to her mother and noticed her mother had the same concern written on her face as David had on his. "Are you ok?" Liz asked her daughter as she took the ring. Vicki gave her a reassuring smile and nodded, "I am fine just a little tired." Liz nodded turned and handed the ring to the preacher.

Barnabas peered over at his wife and noticed she was a bit pale and his concern was evident when he nearly dropped the ring as he handed it over to George, "Sorry." George chuckled, "Hey I am the one getting married, I should be the nervous one." Barnabas chuckled back, "I know, but you are a father and I am about to become one." The guests in the front row heard the exchange and laughed, then turned explaining what was just said to the row behind them. As the rings were exchanged the preacher dressed in a white robe with a gold vestment around his shoulder announced, "You are now man and wife, you may kiss your bride." George and Liz exchanged a chaste kiss and turned, "Honored guests May I present Mr. and Mrs. George Thomas Patterson." A shout of jubilation filled the beach area and a thunderous round of applause. Liz turned to take her flowers from Vicki, taking George's arm they moved down the aisle, followed by the pairing of Barnabas and Vicki, Carolyn and Thomas, Penny and Jason, Daphne and Quentin.

The bridal party moved to the entrance of the garden where the reception was being held and lined up to form a receiving line. The guests slowly made their way to the receiving line offering congratulations and hugs for the bride and groom. As each guest passed the happy couple; a handsome young black man and woman met them and escorted them to a table. Vicki glanced around and saw there were waiters and waitresses moving about with tasty sweet treats, finger foods, and drinks. Her throat was feeling parched and she hoped that the last of the guests would be seated so she could get a sparkling ginger ale or a glass of water.

As the last guest was escorted off, Liz and George was escorted along with the rest of the bridal party to a large table that faced their guests. Most of the area had been decorated with round tables that held seating for six to eight people. The tables were dressed in pristine white and freshly starched table cloths, accented by the same magenta colored hibiscus flower arrangements woven into a ring with a large white candle in a globe set a romantic surreal feeling to the area.

The food was soon served and Vicki was glad. She had not realized how ravenous she had become and when they brought out her seafood salad she was ready to devour every bite. Pouring on the sweet French dressing she dove in unaware that everyone at the table was watching her eat. "Well, I would say that we were just in time to feed or little pregnant mother or she might have reverted to cannibalism and started on us." Thomas had tried to be glib with his observation but found his father gave him 'the look' and he knew the lecture was to follow. "Son, you will be a father some day and it would do you well to remember such comments will not be well received by your wife." Thomas tucked his chin and said softly, "Sorry Vicki." Vicki finished chewing her meal and took a drink, drinking her water down without putting her glass down. "Its ok, I just got hungry and thirsty." She dabbed her mouth with her napkin.

Barnabas feeling an uncomfortable tension tried to lighten the mood. "Well we must remember she is eating for two." That broke up the mood and the rest of the meal went with no further commentary about Vicki's appetite. As the dishes were being cleared away, the master of ceremonies moved to a make shift stage and announced that the band would be doing the opening dance for the Bride and Groom Liz looked around, "We decided that for the Father Daughter dance, that I will dance with Roger and George will dance with Vicki. The next dance George will dance with Penny and Thomas we want you to dance with me. We will then dance with Carolyn, then Jason. Afterwards George and I will adjourn to the parlor and open our gifts, an announcement will be made that those who wish to watch the gift opening, may join us there.

Vicki felt an uncomfortable kicked against her ribs; that kick felt like Josette must be turning and trying out for a football team. "Oh!" She spoke startled and Barnabas looked with concern. "Vicki?" She rubbed her stomach. "I think she is trying to play football with my rib cage." With the shift it also put pressure on her bladder. Rising she smiled, "Excuse me." Moving off she heard her mother say, "While we are opening the presents, the band will be playing a more modern version of music for the younger guests."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Vicki made her way to the restroom. Her mind began to shift and play tricks again. She thought she saw herself on the docks of Collinsport; she was walking along the wooden planks and felt a presence behind her. Turning her head, she did not see the dark figure that came up grabbing her all she knew was there was a knife pressed to her throat. The tension of the knife was so tight that Vicki knew it had cut her throat. The voice had an accent. An accent familiar to her, the hands were rough and rude as they searched her body with a familiarity that was not theirs to have. Somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she knew this creature was going to rape and kill her She struggled against the hold and then the vision faded.

Awareness was around her, she sat huddled in the corner of the stone building. Her body was covered in blood and it was everywhere. On her clothing, in her hair, on her face, in her mouth, and it was soaked into her dress. Seeing the blood all over her, Vicki reacted with the most blood-curdling scream and she was not sure if that scream was coming from her or another person. She huddled in tears in the dark corner and suddenly there was light and her husband was at her side. "George she is in here!" He had not seen the blood covering her body. George with his sons all moved into the room. Someone she thought was Tom asked, "Is she all right?"

Barnabas lifted his wife and carried her out of the building. Followed by George, Jason and Thomas. They were no longer dressed in their tuxedoes, and they all held features etched with confusion and concern as Barnabas carried her into the garden and they got her under light. "My god, is she hurt? Where did all that blood come from?" Jason was shocked at how much blood covered her body. Quentin moved off the veranda and stopped, "Is the baby ok?" Barnabas looked down at Vicki's stomach and gently laid his hand over her stomach. Josette offered her own response as she gave a hard kick against his hand. "Yes, they baby is fine." He searched her from head to toe for any signs of injury and found none.

Quentin moved forward, "I will call the authorities and call off the search." Thomas looked at his dad, "I will go get Julia." George looked around. "I don't want Liz to see her this way. Barnabas maybe we should get her upstairs. Clean her up before the others see her." Vicki was confused and afraid. "What happened?" She looked at Barnabas then down at her clothing. "Why am I covered in blood?" Barnabas cupped her chin in his palm. "Darling you have been missing for a week. We are hoping you can answer those questions." Vicki looked around at the pale faces that surrounded her. "I don't know. I don't know." She felt overwhelmed and stood as soon as she stood the world tilted and darkness descended and she fell out into Barnabas' arms. "I will wake the maid and have them help her bathe, as soon as Julia gets here send her up immediately."

Vicki sat in her bed her emotions were raw, she had lost a whole week out of her life and the only thing that Julia could find was she was very dehydrated and under nourished. Maman had sent up a nice warm bowl of chicken broth soup. Vicki refused to eat the broth; the thought of eating made her feel nauseated. She continued to insist she was not hungry, Barnabas using his most patient tone cajoled her to at least let the baby have nourishment. Reluctantly she did as she was told and ate the soup, her mind was tumbling with thoughts that bordered on one conclusion which was she was going mad. She clung to Barnabas' arm pleading with him to help her. He held her and looked over her head to those that had gathered in the room, his own gaze pleading with them to help him.

Julia tuned to George and Quentin, "I will try to find out what happened. I think though that can wait until later, for now she is exhausted so I am prescribing rest." Barnabas feeling helpless turned to the others, "Come lets go down stairs." Barnabas waited as the last concerned family member left them alone. Moving to the bed, Barnabas sat next to his wife, "We wll get through this together Vicki." Leaning over to kiss her forehead he spoke softly, "Rest my love." They left her alone in the room where she slipped down under her sheets and sighed, "What is happening." Her mind tumbled with fear and anxiety as she slipped off into an uneasy sleep.

Quentin, George, Barnabas, Julia and Elliott gathered in the front parlor. "Ok, let's go over what we do know." George was the one to bring up the facts. "We know she went into the house and then just disappeared. We also know the authorities found her charm bracelet on the docks, along with some blood." We also know they found some of her dress torn and caught on one of the iron hitches on the docks. From there she just seemed to disappear." A knock on the door brought the group to a silent pause. Barnabas watched as Bess moved to the door and smiled at the visitor, "Inspector, please come in Mr. Collins is in the parlor."

A tall angular faced man wearing a white linen suit and white straw hat moved into the room. He had an apologetic smile as he begged everyone's pardon, "I am sorry, but I wanted to come by and see if I could speak with Mrs. Collins?" Julia stepped forward, "I am sorry Inspector?" She waited for him to provide her with his name. "Oh I am sorry, I am Inspector Gaston Le Croix, and you are?" Julia smiled taking her hand to her throat and fingering her scarf. "I am Dr. Julia Stokes." He returned her smile and bowed, "I am charmed." Julia flushed with a coy smile "Well Mrs. Collins, Vicki is asleep. She has been severely traumatized by this experience and seems to be suffering from an emotional amnesia."

Inspector Le Croix showed his sympathy.. "Has she indicated what might have happened?" George stepped forward extending his hand. "Inspector, my name is George Patterson, Vicki is my daughter and I have questioned her about what she might remember and she has said she only remembers coming into the house during the reception. She remembers nothing else except waking up in the cottage outback." Gaston twirled his hat on his hand then shook George's hand. "You are the sheriff of Collinsport are you not?" George puffed up proudly, "Yes, I am." Gaston nodded. "I look forward to picking your brain over this very peculiar set of circumstances."

George nodded, "As I look forward to finding out why my daughter turned up here on the estate covered in blood." This caught Gaston's attention, "You said she was covered in blood? Was she injured?" Julia moved to sit on the arm of one of the parlor chairs. "No, she was just covered in blood. We cleaned her up and found her baby was fine and she had no injuries." Inspector Le Croix looked at George, "Would you mind if we had her clothing so we could examine it." Barnabas had stood quietly behind George listening and did not like the way this was going.

"Inspector, I am Barnabas Collins, Vicki's husband. Is there a problem?" Le Croix looked at Barnabas and smiled, "No, Mr. Collins. We merely want to compare the blood from her dress with some blood we found at a murder scene." George frowned, "You surely don't think Vicki was responsible for the murder do you?" Gaston held up his hand. "No, we think if the blood matches she may have witnessed the murder and the murderer may have thought to silence her as that witness."

From the stairs, a soft voice caught the attention of those in the parlor, 'I can assure you I do not remember that happening." Barnabas started forward, "Vicki you should be resting." Gaston turned to look at the young woman and could not picture her tearing a man apart as Frederick Parvenu had been. She appeared delicate and obviously pregnant " Madam Collins, I have been informed of your condition and do not wish to unduly upset you." Vicki let Barnabas lead her into the parlor helping her to sit. She held onto Barnabas' arm for support as he sat beside her. "I only remember coming into the house and then waking up out in the stone building out back. What was worse was . . ." She started getting upset and clutched at Barnabas' arm she began to cry, "I was covered in blood it was everywhere."

Julia moved to Vicki's side, "Barnabas help me get her back to bed, she really shouldn't be up." Vicki carefully brought her emotions under control and waved them off. "No, please I want to help. Please." She pleaded with Barnabas then Julia. "I want to know what happened to me. Where I have been for the past week." Folding her hands into her lap she looked down. "If we have to Julia, then lets hypnotize me. I have to know what happened to me." Julia looked at Barnabas and then to Elliott who was reaching for her medical bag and pulling out the jeweled medallion.

George led Inspector Gaston to a chair so he would have a ringside seat. Vicki reached for Barnabas' hand and felt his reassuring squeeze. "Now Vicki, look at the jewels, watch how they shine and reflect the light. I want you to watch the lights in the jewels and listen to my voice." Vicki fixed her gaze on the lights of the medallion, "Now, close your eyes and relax." Vicki closed her eyes and relaxed against the sofa. "Vicki, you will listen to my voice and answer my questions. Do you understand." She shook her head though she gave the appearance of being asleep, she was somewhat aware she was under hypnosis. "Open your eyes and look at me Vicki." She opened her eyes and sat up. "Now, I want you to go back, go back to a week ago. I want you to go back to the day of the wedding and the reception. Do you remember that day?" She nodded, "Yes."

Julia smiled, "Good, now tell us about what happened when you left the reception." Vicki frowned, "I went to our bedroom and . . ." She paused and her brow wrinkled, "Oh my god there is someone in or bedroom! It's a man, he . . . he put a bag over my head and stuck me with something. It made me feel light headed and then I, I woke up in a strange place." Julia frowned and looked at Barnabas. "Go on Vicki what happened next?" She clutched her robe and shook her head. "I can't see anything, it is so black and I am blindfolded and my hand is chained to a metal pipe. I hear someone come in and close a door. He is disguising his voice, he tells me he is doing this for my own good that he can't let happen what will happen. I ask him why is he doing this to me, what did I ever do to him. He won't answer me but he tries to feed me and I get sick. I don't want what he is feeding me it tastes strange. I am thirsty and he gives me a drink of water and it tastes horrible too and I get sleepy and he helps me pushes me down." She pauses thinking about what she sees in her mind's eye.

Julia looked around and saw that George was writing down what she is saying as the others in the room become anxious for her to continue. Gaston sat stoically listening to her recounting of what happened. "I wake up and I know I am alone, I struggle against the bindings, they won't come off!" She feels frustrated as she struggles against something only she sees. The others watch as she acts out her struggle. "I can't see and the blindfold is annoying me. So, I wiggled my head until I can work the blindfold off and see I am in some kind of shack like a fishing shack, I am chained to a bed. I can't see anything but outlines because its dark in the room and its dark outside. I hear someone at the door and I watch. It's a man, I can see his outline in the doorway but I cannot see his face. He is upset because my blindfold is off."

" He closes the door and a little bit later he comes back. He has a mask over his head so I cannot see who he is. I smell something and notice he has returned with some food. I don't want it and refuse to eat. All I want is something to drink. He gives me water and tells me that I need to eat. I know I should eat but I can't every time I try I choke on the taste of the food. It has a nasty flavor and every time I drink or eat I feel sleepy. I think he is drugging me. I have no idea what the time of day is or how many days I have been there. When I need to go to the bathroom, he brings in a chamber pot, unchains me long enough to relieve myself and then comes back in and chains me back up. I know I will not get out of there alive if I keep eating so I pretend to eat." Here she faltered with her story as she grows upset. I feel something around me. It sniffs me then I feel my chains are broken. I am free."

"I know I can see some small slivers of light so it must me daylight. I look around the room for a way to escape, I tried the door and it was locked, there is a window up near the ceiling. I know I have to figure out how to get up there and out of that window. I start stacking boxes and furniture that is a part of this room. Once I can get up high enough I push the window open and. . . and I feel like I am not that far from the docks. Not knowing if my captor is close by . . . "

"I almost fall but catch myself, as I get up to the open window I pull myself out on top of a low metal roof. Its dark and the night has a heavy humid feel to it. I don't know where I am and I am not sure if the man is coming back. So, I move to find a way down and on one side of the building is water and on the other side is the beach. The drop to the ground does not seem too far so, I hang myself off the side of the building and drop. Once on the ground I start to run towards some lights that I see in the distance."

" I can hear people laughing and it sounds like a party. I see a pier and the docks and as I move towards them, I pass a dark alley, there is a man there he grabs me, he puts a knife to my throat and it feels like it cuts me . . . and then," She starts to hyperventilate as she thinks of what happens next. "A huge shape moved forward, I hear growling and then horrible screams, screams of terror and then I hear something tearing, and a cracking sound and I feel arms grab me and there is a rush of air and the feeling of static electricity and I am moved." Julia frowned, "Moved?" She nods, Its like I was transported somewhere dark. There are only the sounds of muffled voices and blackness. I know I am lying on something hard like a table. I can hear strange noises and I hear a man's voice he says the baby is fine, prepare to fold." Barnabas and Julia turned to look at the others in the room "Prepare to fold?" She nods, "Then, I went to sleep and when I awoke I was in the stone house covered in blood."

Julia frowned her concern evident. "Vicki when I count to three and snap my fingers you will wake up You will be relaxed, and safe. Do you understand, you will feel safe." She nodded and repeated, "Safe." Julia smiled, "That's right safe, now, one, two, three." Julia snapped her fingers. Vicki opened her eyes and blinked then she looked at the faces of her family and surmised she must have told them something. "Well? What happened?" Gaston stood and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "We at least know she did not kill Fredrick Parvenu. She was a witness." Barnabas was outraged, "Of course she didn't she was kidnapped and from what I heard, she was drugged and a witness to the man that held a blade at her throat." Gaston held up his hand. "Mr. Collins, we only presume she was held by knife point but by Dr. Stokes's own admission she found no marks indicating she had been cut."

Julia held up her hand, "That does not mean she was not cut Inspector, Vicki had a unique healing property that allows her to heal instantly." Gaston looked dubious. "Elliott." He reached into her bag and pulled out a scalpel handing it over to Julia he spoke up. "It's a rare form of cellarer regrowth." She took Vicki's hand and glancing at Vicki apologized, "I am sorry Vicki." She drew the scalpel across her palm and Vicki jerked her hand and winced. Curling her fingers over the wound she felt the blood pool. Julia took Vicki's hand and then turned to take the gauze from Elliott. Opening her hand Julia wiped the blood from Vicki's hand and opened her palm wide, "See." Gaston would not have believed it had he not witnessed the demonstration. "You see Miss Winters can heal quickly and leave no scar behind."

"That is remarkable. So, it is possible that Frederick did hurt her and she would not show any evidence. It matters not since Frederick was practically ripped apart by some kind of animal." Vicki put a shaky hand to her forehead. "I am feeling kind of odd, may I go to bed?" Gaston bow, "But of course my apologies Mrs. Collins." Julia stood, "Help me get her back in bed." Barnabas and Julia helped Vicki up the stairs leaving the others to speculate on what they had heard. "So, someone felt they needed to protect her and kidnapped her? How much more can my poor baby go through?" George paced feeling frustrated and angry.

Gaston looked at George, "What do you mean by that Sheriff?" George ran a harried hand over his baldpate, "She was kidnapped right after Thanksgiving last year. She was transported out of the country and held captive in Romania." Gaston reasoned, "Then could the man that took her last year be the same one that took her a week ago?" Quentin and George exchanged looks, "No, he was killed during a rescue operation we set up with some mercenaries." Gaston shrugged "You know I had to ask." George nodded, "I understand but what I don't under stand is who took her away from what happened with Frederick. She obviously did not see who or what killed your Mr. Parvenu, but someone else was there and took her away from that mess."

Gaston sighed, "Sheriff, I think she witnessed Frederick being attacked by some large beast and was not able to process it so her mind allowed her to substitute this horrible sight with s different scenario that her mind would allow her to accept because what would, 'lets get ready to fold" mean?" George looked as baffled as the rest of them. "I don't know but I do know this, my baby is not safe here. He looked at Quentin, "Do you think we should take her back to Collinsport?" Quentin shrugged, "I think we should leave it up to her, we can increase the security guards around the property and make sure she goes no where unless escorted." George sat on the edge of the nearest chair and shook his head. "I am worried about her. Penny said she has been distracted and she catches her daydreaming not even aware of what is gong on around her."

Gaston turned as a maid brought in a tray of tea and coffee on a tea trolley. "I have at the request of Mr. Collins brought you some refreshments." George smiled at Bess, "Thank you my dear. Please Inspector may I get you something?" The Inspector was not one to be rude to turn down some refreshment and smiled, "I would be pleased to accept your offering Sheriff Patterson. I would still like to get Mrs. Collins dress, if it would be no bother." George glanced up at Bess, "Bess please go get Mrs. Collins dress and give it to the Inspector." Bess nodded and disappeared and returned shortly with the dress in a plastic bag. "Here you go Inspector Le Croix."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Julia watched as Vicki fell asleep. Putting her syringe back in her medical bag she turned to look at Barnabas and Elliott who had come to join them upstairs. "I am worried about something, look." She lifted Vicki's upper lip and Barnabas gasped. "My god! What is happening Julia?" Julia studied the beginnings of elongating canines. "I think she is rejecting the serum we have been using and is starting to revert to a . . ." she could not bring herself to say the word vampire. "What can we do?" Julia stepped back and folded her arms over her chest. "My thoughts are to use Lang's lab and see if we can alter the serum and tailor it more to her blood than what we did with yours. I am concerned she may have killed that man and drank his blood."

Barnabas paced the room. "Impossible! There was so much blood on her dress she could not have drank from him. You heard her, she said there was a growl and then a ripping and breaking of bones. If she is in mid transition she is not able to use any supernatural strength." Julia had to trust his knowledge on this point. "All right. With what I gave her she should sleep for a while." Barnabas sat on the bed's edge. "You go on down, I want to sit with her for a while." Julia moved to pick up her medical bag and left the room followed by Elliott. "Oh my darling. I am here and I will not let anything untoward happen to you." He lay down next to his wife and curled into her sleeping form. Kissing her forehead he held her close and silently prayed he could save his wife and child from this horrible curse.

Julia sat at the desk in Lang's lab when she heard a light knock on the door. Julia looked up to see Jeff Clark standing in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Clark." He was an odd young man with his disheveled angry looks. He walked in and looked about giving the impression he was paranoid about being over heard. "Um Doctor Stokes, have you got a minute?" Julia sat back in her chair and looked at him. She was wearing a white lab coat over her business suit. "Is there a problem Mr. Clark?" He pushed the door closed and moved towards her. "How is Vicki?" He was frantic as he asked the question. "Well she is upset and has been emotionally traumatized and is home resting. Why?" He leaned over the desk his eyes were filled with concern; his manner was frantic; and his voice low. "Because Lang has been diluting her injections hoping she will change into some kind of creature. He has . . ."

Julia had crossed her arms and was starting to become alarmed by what she was haring and she wanted to hear more, "Clark! Why are you bothering Dr. Hoffman?" Lang stood in the doorway. Julia stood up and smiled, "Actually, I asked him to go get me a glass of tea and he was just about to do that." Lang looked dubious about this revelation but accepted it. "My staff told me you were in here Julia, is there a problem?" Julia smiled, "No, no problem. I just wanted to test one of my formulas that I made adjustments. I hope I am not intruding in your lab." Lang sat on the edge of the desk, folding his arms he glanced down at her book. Julia laughed and closed the book. "It was just something I was experimenting with in regards to a patient at Wyndcliff. So Eric how much longer will you be here?"

Erick took his stethoscope from around his neck and folded it into his lab coat pocket. "I am in no rush. I thought I might go back when the Collins family heads home. Do you know when that might be?" Julia smiled, "Well Liz and George are going on a honeymoon cruise next week, the boys are heading home and back to school, tomorrow, Carolyn left this morning, and Penny went back last Friday." Eric smiled, "And you and Elliott?" Julia stood up putting her notebook in her pocket. "We will go back with Barnabas and Quentin." Eric swiveled on the edge of the desk and smiled, "Have they decided when they will be leaving?" Julia moved to put up a tray of test tubes on a lab table and turned, "We really have not discussed it. I am thinking that they will go back when they are ready, which to me appears to be at the end of this month."

Eric seemed to relax his body hearing this, "Really? Well I guess I had better get my business in order here if they are leaving at the end of the month." Julia smiled, "I suppose you will if you want to go back with the Collins Family." Julia took her notebook out of her coat pocket and slipped it in her purse. Pacing over to the lab's refrigerator she reached in and took out two syringes and put those in her purse. "I have been having to sedate Vicki since her return." Eric showed proper concern. "Oh, is she having issues? Is the baby ok?" Julia frowned and then weighing her words, she ventured, "I think with what happened last year and then this most recent upset she has had a minor relapse. I think with some rest she will improve."

Eric slipped off the desk, "Well you know if you need my help all you need to do is ask." Julia smiled and nodded, "Thank you Eric, you have been very helpful. Now, I think I better get back before my husband starts combing the island looking for me." She took her coat off and hung it up, grabbed her purse headed for the door. The information Clark had given her answered a lot of the questions she had she just needed to get back and undo the damage that snake Lang had done. Danielle watched her leave and moved into the lab. "Did he tell her anything?" Eric took his glass off and tapped the earpiece against his lips, "No, I don't think so. If he had, she would have tried to take my head off. I think our plan is progressing just fine." Danielle paced around the room, "I thought you said she would not start reverting for another month?"

Lang watched her pace and frowned, "I did, why are you so upset?" She stopped and moved to the hallway and came back with a paper and laid it out for him. On the front page news article caught his attention. 'Body found floating in bay drained of blood.' Eric read the article which mainly detailed this was the forth body of a vagrant found bloodless on the island. The authorities were not forth coming with any details but said it was a part of a continuing investigation and they were awaiting test results off island. "I don't think this is her. She was missing for a week and when she returned home she was upset but unharmed. And she has been seen in the daylight."

"Then what does this mean?" Eric thought about it, "I think we have some voodoo at play, maybe we need to send Jeff out at night to see if there is island mischief afoot." He smiled while putting his glasses in his coat pocket. "I am going to do rounds now. Later I think I am going to take my boat out and will be back for dinner around 4." He removed his lab coat hanging it on the hook next to the one Julia used. Danielle nodded and followed him to the front door. "So, you won't be home for lunch?" Eric shook his head. "I will be home for dinner but not lunch."

Vicki lay in bed with her curtains drawn. Barnabas cheerfully moved into the room and opened the drapes causing Vicki to throw her hand up over her face. "Please my love close the curtains, the light is bothering my eyes." Barnabas showed his immediate concern, "Vicki, my dear you really need to get up. Everyone is growing concern over your health with your absence from the family dinners." Vicki rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head. "I am sorry, I just feel tired." Her voice was muffled under the pillow, so Barnabas pulled the pillow from her head. "You can at least come join us downstairs, I promise to keep you in the shade." Vicki sighed, "All right, give me a few minutes to get dressed."

In short order she was slowly making her way down the stairs to the kitchen, where Maman worriedly made over her. "Mrs. Vicki, child you look like death warmed over. Let Maman get you something to eat." She began to bustle about preparing her some breakfast. Vicki sat quietly as Maman put together a big plate of oatmeal, ham, grits and sausage gravy topped off with some buttery rolls. "Now you eat that and you will be feelin right in no time." Vicki took her fork in hand and pushed her food around on her plate. "I would really just like to have a cup of coffee and some toast." Maman clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Now see here Mrs. Vicki, you eat that. You don't have to eat it all but eat some of it." She was talking to her like she was a small child.

Vicki took a bite and then realized she was hungry. She quickly devoured the meal and sat back feeling like she was about to pop. "Thank you Maman, that was delicious." She stood and carried her plates to the sink where Maman took the plates. "You go on out in the Garden and Mr. Barnabas should be back he went to the market." Vicki pulled her lightweight sweater around her as she walked out to the veranda. Moving to one of the rockers she sat in the shade and closed her eyes. Dozing slightly she was startled awake by the feeling someone was watching her. Opening her eyes she started when she saw Jeff Clark standing in front of her. "You are in danger, you have to get out of here."

Vicki sat forward panic filling her, "What do you mean?" He looked around. "Look, I can't stay here, but trust me you are in danger and so is your baby. You need to go back to Collinsport. Tell no one I was here." He moved off the veranda leaving Vicki feeling unsettled. Rising she started to follow him but stopped. If she was in danger and her baby was in danger she need to tell her father or Barnabas. Starting down the steps to go to the beach house she was suddenly stopped as she felt a sharp pain in the middle of her stomach. "Oh," she grabbed her stomach doubling over in pain. The pain was so intense she was taken to her knees. Trying to catch her breath she called, "Help!" Maman hearing her moved to the porch and frowned, "Mrs. Vicki!" She hurried to her and helped her up and to a rocking chair.

Tears sprung from her eyes. "Call Julia!" She gasped out, as she held her stomach. Maman hurried into the house shouting, "Bess! Mr. Quentin! Miss Daphne!" There was no response except from Bess. "Yes Maman?" Maman was upset, "Mrs. Vicki she is in pain with the baby, we need Dr. Julia." Bess fretted, "She is gone and the Professor walked to the University earlier." Maman was upset, "Well where is Mr. Quentin or Miss Daphne?" Bess wrung her hands. "They were going into town for lunch and shopping." Maman heard Vicki scream out in pain again and she turned to Bess, "You go get the guard tell them we need to get Mrs. Vicki to the Hospital now." Bess tore out of the house running up the drive while Maman went to the back veranda.

She found Vicki lying on the floor on her side, she was gasping in pain and her white pants were beginning to stain with what looked like blood. "It's the baby, help me!" Maman frowned seeing the blood she doubled back into the kitchen and began to throw some herbs together in a coffee cup and poured hot water over them. Rushing back out she put the coffee cup to her lips. "Here you drink this, this will stop the bleed." Vicki greedily drank from the cup pushing it away when she had finished. The two guards that patrolled the grounds moved up the back pathway seeing Vicki on the floor rushed up. "We need to get her to the hospital now."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Vicki lay on the hospital bed. Her face covered with sweat, her body wracked with pain and several bottles of IV fluids being fed into her veins. She slept and was unaware of the excitement she had caused. The room was filled with a flurry of activity as orderlies and doctors rushed to save the baby. Their concern was to get the bleeding; which was first to believed to be vaginally, was now discovered to be from a wound on the inside of her thigh. She had ruptured a minor artery and would have bled out had someone not given her a coagulant before she had arrived at the emergency room.

Packing her leg, the doctors noted the wound looked more like an animal bite. "It looked like she had a bite on her thigh must have opened when she fell." The nurse set the bottle of IV fluid and looked up. "I have taken her vitals and she is stable at this time. The baby seems unaffected." The doctor nodded, then turned to another nurse, "Let me know as soon as her husband gets here." He made a note in her chart and started to leave when Julia walked in. "I am Doctor Hoffman, I am Mrs. Collins friend and attending physician May I see her chart?" Doctor Mombasa was a short man with a sturdy body, his years on the island had given him a permanent tan that left his skin a lovely shade of honey brown, his greying hair accented his dark eyes, he had full thick lips and would purse them when thinking. Looking at the attractive red head he smiled it was a pleasure seeing a woman doctor for a change.

"Of course you may Doctor Hoffman, I am Doctor Mombasa, she is resting comfortably and we have her on an antibiotic, she was bleeding when she came in and we thought it was hemorrhage from the baby. We had feared placental separation. However, once we got her pants off we found she had an injury to her thigh causing the bleeding. She was having mild contractions so we started her on a steroid to slow the contractions. Since we have her stable the contractions have stopped." Julia put on her glasses and read through her chart then looked up taking her glasses off she looked at Dr. Mombasa. "You said there was an injury to her leg?" He nodded and moved to the bed; pulling back the sheet he carefully undid the bandage on her leg and showed Julia the injury. "Looks like a bite mark." Julia observed. "That is odd she never said anything about this. When I examined her the last time which was 3 days ago. That was not there."

Dr. Mombasa thought a moment. "So could this have happened since then?" Julia sighed, "She has a special condition that when she is injured she heals immediately." Mombasa frowned, "Well she was bleeding pretty heavily from that wound and it did not show any signs of healing." Julia listen as she formed a thoughtful pose to her features, "She does heal quickly." Once again Julia used a sterile scalpel and lifted Vicki's hand. Drawing the blade across her palm she waited. Mombasa watched amazed as she began to heal immediately leaving behind nothing more than a little blood from the injury. "That is amazing, but perhaps because this was an injury to the artery it did not heal as fast?" Julia thought a moment and offered, "That is possible but highly unlikely. Well she is stable and her husband will be here shortly. I would recommend bed rest and to continue the drips." Mombasa nodded, "I thought keep her for observation tonight then release her tomorrow if she is not having any problems."

Julia looked at the sleeping woman on the bed. "I would recommend keeping her sedated tonight, she is high strung and has not been resting well since her last trauma." Mombasa frowned, "And what was this trauma?" Julia sighed, "She was kidnapped from her house and was found a week later covered in blood and hysterical." Mombasa nodded, "That would make me upset did she say what happened to her?" Julia shook her head, "She had blocked the memories so we put her under hypnosis and she revealed she had witnessed a man being torn apart and she did not remember anything else after that." Mombasa looked over at the lovely young lady sleeping so peacefully. "I would be as upset as she was. Well do you agree with the course of treatment?" Julia nodded. "I would and I might suggest to have the baby monitored through the night to make sure she does not go into premature labor again." Mombasa nodded, "I am not an OB-GYN doctor and was going to let Dr. Natea handled that." Julia looked around and he is not here?" Mombasa shook his head. "No, he left he said if he was needed to call him."

Julia offered him her hand. "I will leave my phone number with the front desk if you have need of me. Good evening doctor." He took her hand and shook it, "Good evening Doctor Hoffman." Julia walked out into the growing darkness of the island and took a deep breath; she needed to get Vicki back to Collinwood and quick. Someone on this island was attacking her and putting her and the baby at risk, as she started down the stairs she watched as Quentin and Barnabas arrived. "Julia? How is she? Is the baby . . ." Julia looked around and shook her head, "She is resting and the baby is fine for now. Barnabas she is being attacked by another vampire." Quentin and Barnabas were growing more alarmed. "Then I got some distressing news today. I really do not wish to discuss out here." Barnabas turned to Quentin, "Why don't you take Julia home while I go and check on Vicki." Julia put her hand on his arm, "Barnabas she is sedated and won't know you are there."

"I will run in and just check on her. I need to see her. It is mostly for me to reassure myself." Quentin took Julia by the arm, "Why don't we wait here for you and maybe Julia can outline her concerns and we can decide together what must be done." Barnabas nodded to them and moved into the hospital. "Now come Julia and lets take a little walk and you can tell me what is going on."

Julia fell into step with Quentin as they strolled down the street. "Clark came to me today and told me something distressing." Quentin casually slid his hands into his pockets, hunkered his shoulders over and watched his feet as they strolled along the street. "What?" Quentin glanced up to make sure his bearings were not walking them into a culvert or signpost. "Lang has been diluting Vicki's serum trying to force her to revert." Quentin stopped, his headshot up and his face clouded over with his instant anger. "Why would he want to do that? Julia shook her head, "I don't know. Lang interrupted us before he could tell me more and I did not want Lang to know he had told me anything." Quentin sighed and looked at their surroundings. "I think I will send Daphne back with Vicki to Collinsport earlier than we planned. Barnabas and I will stay behind and dig into what the good doctor is up to and why he wants Vicki to revert."

Julia crossed her arms sending her purse dancing wildly around her arm, knocking it open and spilling the two syringes onto the street. Quentin bent to retrieve them as two dark figures rushed him and Julia from a nearby dark alley. Julia was knocked to the ground scattering the rest of her purse contents on the ground. Quentin was shoved forward landing hard on his knees. A soft grunt alerted Julia that he had also been hit on the back of his head. One of the figures had grabbed Julia's purse and took off with it clutched to his body. One of the estate's guards had been following at a distance in a car when he saw the attack he raced forward sending the other dark figure to dart into the dark alley disappearing. Quentin rubbed the back of his head his hand coming back with blood. Charlie the guard was a lean tall man rushed up. "Sir, Madam are you injured?" Quentin wiped the blood from the back of his head on a handkerchief. "I have a little cut and a small lump on my hard head." Quentin knew he would only bleed for a moment and then heal quickly because of his portrait. A magically infused picture that made him immortal.

Julia looked distressed, "They got my purse." Quentin stood up and he with Charlie's help pulled Julia up from the ground. "Well it was nothing more than a mugging. Did you loose anything important?" Julia looked around for the syringes and shook her head. "No, no, I would have been more upset if I had lost my journal." Quentin frowned, "Where is your journal?" Julia smiled, "As soon as I got home I put it in my bureau drawer." Quentin frowned, "It probably is a good thing you did, otherwise you would be minus one journal." Julia pursed her lips, "Yes, considering it was the one journal I was keeping on Vicki and her progress under the new serum." Quentin led Julia over to the car and helped her in.

"I think we should send you, Daphne and Vicki home before things start to escalate." Julia nodded and then winced as she shifted her weight to scoot over. "I think I am going to have a nasty bruise." Quentin had a thought as he slipped in next to her. "You don't think Lang is behind this do you?" Julia nursed her sore hip by keeping her weight more to the left hip than the right. "I don't know. I would not put it past him." Quentin was glad to see the gate to the Plantation a head of them. "Well we need to have a meeting with Barnabas, I am fully convenience we need to send Vicki home." The driver pulled in front of the main house and got out to open their door. "Thank you Charles, I am going to see Dr. Hoffman in then we will return to collect Mr. Collins from the hospital." Charlie nodded, "Very good sir, I shall wait here."

As the car pulled up in front of the hospital, Barnabas walked down the few short steps opening the car door he slid in next to Quentin. "Charlie, give us a scenic ride down to the docks." Charlie nodded and put the car in gear. "Barnabas how is she?" Barnabas looked worried "She slept the whole time I was there." Quentin looked at the night traffic and lights as they navigated the narrow streets. "Julia and I were attacked after we left you, someone stole Julia's purse." Barnabas' frown deepened. "Did you report it?" Quentin shook his head. "No we think they were after Julia's notebook. Julia had it safely hidden in her bureau drawer. Things are getting heated here in Martinique and there is something else I need to tell you."

Barnabas gave him his undivided attention. "What is it?" Quentin had to word this carefully because he knew how Barnabas was going to react. "Vicki is being fed off of by another vampire on the island." Barnabas immediately flecked his fist and was going to bail out of the car. Quentin reached for his arm. "Wait, there is more." Barnabas was already feeling the heat rise up under his collar and he was growing more distressed by the moment. "What possibly could be worse than my wife being used as a food source for a loathsome creature?" Quentin frowned as he studied his cousin; "Lang has been decreasing the strength of her serum trying to revert her back to the same creature that is feeding off you wife." Barnabas was now being revisited by the same feelings he had when he walked the night and was afraid of being in the sun. "Then he will die."

Quentin had heard his cousin say a man must die with little or no emotion in his voice. "Barnabas you need to think about this. Do you not wish to know why?" Barnabas shook his head, "I don't care why. He is hurting my family." Quentin released his hold on his am as soon as he felt the tension go out of Barnabas body. "We need to think about this rationally. Why would Lang want her to revert, what does he have to gain from her becoming one of the living dead?" Barnabas sighed deeply to cleanse himself of his immediate reaction to go out and strangle the man. "Then I think its time for Vicki to go home to Collinsport."

Quentin finally smiled seeing his cousin was thinking this through instead of reacting. "I was thinking we should send Daphne, Julia and Vicki home and we stay behind to find out what Lang is up to and then we take action against him. Barnabas shifted in the car. "I want this vampire that is using Vicki and endangering my child." Quentin nodded, "And we will get him too. Our first concern has to be for Vicki, Daphne and Julia." Barnabas leaned back; squeezing is eyes tightly shut and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Then I will contact the Captain and have them on the plane first thing tomorrow as soon as she is released from the hospital."

Quentin leaned forward and knocked on the glass between them and Charlie, "Charlie take us home." Barnabas raised his hand. "No, I want to go back to the hospital, if there is a vampire feeding on Vicki, then I want to be there to protect her." Quentin nodded, "Makes sense and she is vulnerable there." Quentin spoke up again, "Charlie, we need to drop off Mr. Collins at the hospital." Charlie navigated the car around the narrow streets and headed back to the hospital. Barnabas feeling a need to rush back to Vicki's side took the short flight of stairs two at a time. Rushing down the hallway to the private room, he noted the area appeared deserted, moving towards Vicki's door he heard Vicki's voice mumbling through the door, "No, please no." Pushing open the door, Barnabas saw a dark figure bent over Vicki. "You there!" The figure rose and rushed towards Barnabas knocking him to the floor. Collecting himself, Barnabas rushed towards the bed and found Vicki on her side bleeding from her neck. "No!" Carefully, he pulled Vicki onto her back and looked for something to cover her wounds. Moving to the door he shouted, "Nurse!" He moved out to the nurse's station looking for a nurse. An attractive dark woman moved out of one of the other rooms' frowning. "Sir, please you will need to keep your voice down, we have patients that are sleeping."

"My wife has been attacked, she is bleeding from her neck, and please you need to hurry." Hearing this, the nurse moved quickly with him back to Vicki's room. Turning on the light she moved to Vicki's bed and turned her neck to see the wounds bleeding. "When did this happen?" Barnabas looked around and then back to his wife, "I came in about five minutes ago and there was a man bending over her." The nurse placed gauze over her throat. "Would you please hold this in place while I go get more help."

Barnabas took a hold of the gauze putting light pressure against her throat while the nurse left. She returned shortly with a doctor. "Hello, I am doctor Moritz and you are?" Barnabas offered his free hand. "I am Barnabas Collins. This is my wife and I found someone in my wife's room attacking her," The doctor motioned for the nurse to take the bandage away from her throat. "It looks like bite marks from some kind of animal." Barnabas was not sure if the man would be opened to a suggestion that a vampire had attacked her so he only hinted at a blood loss. The doctor ordered some tests and wanted them stat. Discovering she had suffered a blood loss that was dangerous to her, he ordered a blood transfusion.

Barnabas moved with the doctor to the hallway. "Doctor, will I be able to send my wife home tomorrow?" Moritz led Barnabas down the hallway to a small room that looked like a lounge. "If she reacts well to the blood transfusion, and she is placed immediately under doctors care I don't see any reason why she should not be able to go back to the United States. Mr. Collins, how long has your wife had this problem with anemia?" Barnabas moved to one of the lounge chairs and sat. "I was not aware she had a problem with anemia." Moritz went to pour himself a cup of coffee. "It appears she has suffered a great deal of blood loss, those bite marks would not account for her blood loss." Barnabas frowned, "Unless what bit her was something inhuman and would use the blood as a food source."

Moritz laughed, "Mr. Collins what you are suggesting is the existence of vampires and that was what attacked your wife." Barnabas stood and moved to peer out into the hallway, "I assure you such things do exist and my wife is the victim of one." Moritz was looking dubious about this information. "Surly you jest. There are no such creatures." Barnabas turned, "Just as there are no such things as voodoo?" Moritz was ready to protest until he brought up the subject of voodoo. "Well I guess you have me there."

Barnabas sighed and looked over his shoulder at the doctor. "I know of such things because I have come across them before." He was loathed to say he had personal knowledge because he himself had been a vampire. "I want to take my wife home so I can protect her." Moritz was about to say something when the nurse interrupted them. 'Oh Janice?" The pretty petite black lady smiled at the doctor and then Mr. Collins. "Your wife is awake and asking for you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Daylight dawned as Barnabas sat by Vicki's bed, "Barnabas?" Her words were soft as she called for him. "I am here my darling." He stood and moved to her bedside. "I want to go home." He nodded, "I know my love. We will wait for the doctor to release you and take you home." She took his hand in her hand and squeezed it. "No, I want to go back to Collinsport." He took her hand and kissed it. "We already decided that you and Julia with Daphne should go back to Collinsport today after you are released." Vicki frowned, and then she questioned, "What about you?" He smiled, "I will need to close the house down." She looked at their hands linked together and could see her engagement ring catching the sunlight.

"Barnabas, if anything happens to me, please make sure Josette is raised with love and that she . . . " Barnabas released her hand and took her face in his hands, "Nothing is going to happen to you. Josette will be raised with love because we both will be there to raise her." Tears brimmed her eyes as she blinked they rolled down her cheeks. "I just feel like I am not going to be around much longer, not so much who I am but what I am." He put his fingertip to her lips. "Shhh my love. We are going to have lots of children together remember? I still see my children in your eyes." She gave him a sad smile and closed her eyes. "I want to believe you are right but there is something in the back of my mind that thinks that nothing will be the same once I leave the island." Barnabas smiled, "Of course it won't silly you. We are going to become parents." Vicki turned her head away from him and sniffed. "I suppose it's just my hormones that has put me in this droll mood."

Barnabas gathered her close to him, holding her tight, as Vicki grew near his neck, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they glowed with an icy intensity. Julia walked in as Vicki opened her mouth to bite Barnabas. "Vicki!" Julia gasped alerting Barnabas.. Pulling back, Vicki put a super human hold on Barnabas, bringing her head back for an attack. Julia followed by Quentin rushed forward to pull Vicki away from Barnabas. Vicki went up on her knees and hissed. "Quentin, Barnabas hold her down!" They moved in to pull Vicki down on her back as Julia opened her purse withdrawing a syringe. Vicki began thrashing about, trying to wiggle out of their hold. Pinning her to the bed, both men struggled to maintain their hold on her. Julia found a vein injecting the serum into her system. Vicki struggled for a few more moments before calming and closing her eyes to sleep. Julia lifted her top lip to look at the new set of fangs that were beginning to form. "I am going to order some blood to take with us on the trip. That dose I gave her was stronger than any dose she has taken so far." Barnabas was thoroughly shaken. "How will that affect the baby?" Julia looked down. "I am not sure how it's going to affect the baby. I know she was about to bite you Barnabas. It has come to a point we have to weigh the safety of others and save Vicki than worry about the baby."

Barnabas turned away from Julia, "Of course you are right. Have they released her?" Julia nodded, "I just signed the forms as her attending physician. Elliott is waiting in the car." Quentin looked at Vicki, "Daphne packed her things this morning and we have Sean waiting for us at the airport. He has filed his flight plan. I called the Hudson's and they will have the house ready for her return." Julia looked at Vicki's eyes and then took her pulse. "She has reverted to a more normal sinus rhythm her pulse has slowed. If the baby were in distress it would be reflected in her pulse."

Daphne pushed a wheel chair into the room. Her bright countenance brought a more upbeat and cheerful ease to the room. However, she knew she had walked into a tense situation by the looks on everyone's face. "Hello everyone, my lady's ride has arrived." Barnabas lifted Vicki from the bed and carried her to the chair. "Is the pilot at the airport?: Quentin moved to Daphne and smiled tensely, "He will be waiting at the airport." Julia tucked a blanket around Vicki who sat lethargically sedated in the chair. "No one knows we are leaving and we are the first plane off the island today." Quentin glanced at Julia, "None too soon either. I know home is still in a deep freeze but I think this is the wisest choice on this situation." Daphne had been brought up to date on the situation, keeping a polite smile on her lips she listened quietly.

"I will be staying with Vicki during the evening Barnabas. That way she won't be alone." Barnabas smiled sadly thanking Daphne, "Thank you Daphne. Julia do you think it will be necessary to take her to Wyndcliff?" Julia shook her head. "Once we get her on a daily dosage of the serum she should revert to a stable human format." Barnabas though upset with his wife's condition appeared to relax "Then we do not need to worry about her reverting?" Deep down he was cursing Vlad and his hand in her condition.

"Did Elizabeth and George make the ship this morning?" Quentin pushed Vicki's chair while Daphne and Julia followed, "Yes, Liz and George did not want to leave. I think they wanted to stay until they knew she was improved. Julia told them she was improved and that she would be upset if she thought she was ruining their honeymoon, Vicki had even had a lovely basket of cheese, wine, candies and flowers sent to their cabin which was suppose to be a surprise for them." Julia added, "I told them how disappointed she would be that they would not get her gift if they were not on the ship." Daphne smiled "So, they did not want to disappoint their daughter and I took them to the port this morning."

Quentin lifted Vicki from the wheelchair and carried her to the car. She opened her eyes and smiled at Quentin. "Thank you." Quentin kissed her forehead. "I take care of those I love and you my dear are one of my favorite cousins." He set her in the car and waited for the others to join him in the limo. "Now onto the plan Elliott and I have devised to confuse anyone following us."

"We purposely have decided to try and create confusion with two additional cars. It will keep whoever is watching us busy trying to figure out which car belongs to which family member. Now, when we get to the gate, two more identical cars will join us, we will go to the house and change clothing. Then Vicki dressed as Daphne and I will head to the airport. That leaves you and Daphne dress as Vicki making it appear to go shopping."

"Then all three cars will drive out of the gate. They will head to the other side of the island in 3 different directions. Now here is the beauty of this situation. All but one of the three cars will be empty. One of the cars will have Vicki as Daph and myself headed to the airport. Now, we will have two cabs arrive to collect Elliott and Julia. You Barnabas will wait for another cab and Daphne dressed as Vicki will leave with you and Daphne dressed as Vicki for the port."

"Once there you get out and go to the cruise office. You need to spend about 20 minutes inside; Daphne will get out of the car and go shopping where she will meet up with you at the cruise office. Now, here is the tricky part, there will be another woman dressed as Daphne, she will come out with you and get in the car and you will drive back to the house. The ladies name is Ashland; she has been instructed to wait there until the plane has taken off. Now once we know that there are no eyes on you and "your Vicki" Daphne will be get a lift to the airport, I have a trusted friend picking her up from the back of the cruise office." Barnabas quirked an eyebrow, "Oh who might that be?" Quentin smiled slyly, "One of the few people I would trust on this island. Elliott."

Barnabas frowned, "Why all the cloak and dagger." Quentin looked at Barnabas, "Because we have to presume we are being watched, one by Dr. Lang or one of his employees and two by the one that has been feeding from Vicki, what would you have done if Vicki had been your food source? If you suspected the ones that loved her were going to take away your object of desire? What would you have done?" Barnabas voice grew sad with his reflections of having Vicki followed by Willie when he was concerned his rival was going to ask her to marry him. "I would have her followed. Then I understand why the elaborate cloak and dagger. So, lets get this straight, you are taking Vicki to the air port. What if she needs attendance?" Quentin smiled that devilishly easy smile, his blue eyes twinkling with the brilliance of his plan. "Julia will already be on the plane waiting for us to show up."

Barnabas nodded, "Then I will leave with Daphne who will be dressed as Vicki, won't it be obvious she is not pregnant and Vicki is." Daphne reached to the floorboard and pulled out two bags. "This is a caftan, comfortable for traveling and it hides most parts of a ladies body. It can hide a baby bump with no problem. This hat and glasses are ones I bought the other night, its full enough to hide features especially with these large dark glasses. Fortunately, Vicki and I are the same height and the same basic build. I will wear one of her maternity dresses with a pillow underneath; it will make me look pregnant. I too will wear one of her full brimmed hats and her sunglasses. From the distance we will look like each other. I even practiced walking like Vicki last night when we came up with this idea."

Vicki opened her eyes snuggling closer to Barnabas. "Barnabas? What is going on?" Barnabas tightened his hold around Vicki, "Nothing my dear. You just need to relax and rest. Soon this all will be over and you will be safe at home." Vicki closed her eyes. "I am tired." He put his palm against her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I know sweetheart, just close your eyes." Quentin looked at the weaken Vicki and frowned, "Daphne when we get out of the car, lean into me and let me lead you. That will help when we move Vicki to the car." Daphne nodded. "I like that idea. I like feeling your arms around me."

Arriving at the Plantation, the plan went like clock work. Daphne helped Vicki change and watched as the cab arrived, Quentin helped Vicki out and in an act of ardor, he lifted Vicki and laughed, "When we are married I have to practice carrying you over the threshold." Pressing his cheek to her face the illusion was they had kissed and then he set her in the cab. The observer on the hill watched as Quentin and they presumed Daphne left the house. Relaxing back in his position he watched as another cab arrived, Elliott and Julia made their way to the cab and loaded their bags into the taxi. Ignoring the Stokes, the spy on the hill waited and watched. Then as Barnabas existed with Vicki next to him, his arm around her waist escorted her to the car. Moving to his motor scooter he drove down the hill and waited for the cab to pass him at the bottom of the hill. Daphne set close to Barnabas as they made their way to the port.

Barnabas helped his wife from the car, kissed her lightly on her lips and made his way into the cruise office. The watcher mumbled, "Thank goodness maybe they are going on a cruise." He walked nonchalantly to the nearest phone and dialed the operator, Jeff Clark waited, "Lang." Jeff cleared his throat before speaking into the phone, "I am following them now. He went to the cruise office and she is doing some shopping." There was a pause. "I heard she was attacked last night, did anyone see you?" Clark was angry and was growing angrier by the minute, "No, no one saw me." Lang smiled; so far his plan was working now all he needed was to get the two Collins men out of the way to make Vicki more vulnerable. "Good, continue to watch them and report back to me in an hour." He hung up and tuned to Danielle, "He is following them he will call back in an hour, I need you let me know the minute he calls, we will move the second part of our plan into place tonight."

Following the plan laid out by Elliott, Barnabas met Ashland. When Daphne arrived in the cruise office, she and Ashland moved into the restroom where they exchanged clothing. Dressing quickly Ashland was about to leave without using the pillow. "Oh wait, you will need this." Daphne handed her the pillow to pad her dress. "Right we can't miss out that I am suppose to be pregnant." Making the correction to her disguise Ashland moved from the restroom going directly o Barnabas. Once again he pulled her close and kissed her forehead trying to look natural as they moved to the taxi.

Clark followed at a distance as he watched them head back to the Plantation. Driving past the Plantation Clark made his way to the nearest phone. Again, dialing the operator he waited and Danielle answered the phone. "Hello?" Jeff spoke softly into the phone, "They are back home." Danni turned to look at Lang, "He says they are home." Lang smiled and nodded, "Good tell him to come back I have something for him to do." Danni spoke softly into the phone, "He want's you to come home he has something he wants you to do." Clark was growing angrier by the minute.. "Tell him I will be there when I am done with this." Danni frowned, "Don't anger him, just come on home." Clark ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fine, I will be there in twenty minutes."

Julia made Vicki comfortable on the plane. Taking her to the bedroom area of the plane Julia helped her lay down. "Julia what is happening?" Julia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Vicki you are going back to Collinsport because we feel your life is in danger and if your life is endangered then that means Josette's life is in danger." Vicki looked confused, "If I were in danger then I would have been warned by Josette or Sarah. If they were unable to help me then I know Sorcha, Earwyna, Canice or Aerith would help me." Julia looked at her curiously and asked, "Vicki who are these people? This Earwyna, Canice, Aerith, Sorcha?"

Vicki smiled, "They are my sisters of the elements they helped me with the dark souled ones." Julia had known of mythological creatures alleged to be in charge of the elements and wished that Elliott was thereto explain this babble. Instead she went to get her notebook and discovered that Daphne had boarded and they would be preparing for take off. Moving back to the bedroom area she secured Vicki to her bunk style bed. Sitting in the jump seat next to Vicki she watched her as she slipped off to sleep. She too was curious as to why Josette was missing in action. Pursing her lips as she lost herself in thought she waited for the captain's announcement they had reached their altitude and they were free to move about the cabin.

Feeling somewhat more at ease, Julia made her notes she had planned to discuss with Elliott. Daphne sat next to Julia . "We should be home in five hours. How is Vicki?" Julia closed her book and tapped her pen against her lips, she was thinking and then turned to Daphne and smiled, "I think she is confused. She has been through more than any one human being should have to tolerate and yet she is still innocent to what is happening to her. I don't know how she does it." She glanced at Daphne, "Well tell me are you and Quentin getting serious?" Daphne flushed, "Yes, I think we are. We have talked about getting married after I graduate." Julia nodded, "When do you graduate?" Daphne played with her scarf as she thought about how much more schooling she had. 'I have 3 more years. I don't think Quentin wants to wait that long. I think we should so it is an ongoing argument."

Julia laughed, "He was always impatient and impetuous." Daphne thought about her feelings. "I just don't need any distractions before I get my degree. I have asked him to be patient but he makes no promises." Julia nodded, "I know Quentin pretty well and my dear if he is determined to get what he wants you are in for an argument." Daphne smiled, "Then it will hone my skills for arguing in court." Julia unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to stand. "I am going to fix me some tea would you like something?" Daphne stood with Julia, "I would really like to go check on Vicki. I am not used to seeing her so helpless and feeling so sick." Julia nodded, "Go on back and I will bring us all some tea we can have it with her."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Barnabas, Quentin and Elliott sat in the drawing room; Ellie was working this evening and had moved in to ask them if they needed anything. Hearing a knock on the door she excused herself. Eric Lang stood smiling warmly as the pretty little island girl opened the door. "Is Mrs. Collins home?" Ellie smiled at the hero of Martinique, he was responsible for bringing modern medicine to the island and saving her mother's life. "Mr. Collins is in the drawing room, won't you please come in?" Ellie led he into the drawing room where the men gathered over liquors and cigars. Quentin noted Barnabas tensing up as Lang entered, Quentin moved quickly to make welcome the doctor. Quentin felt he needed to make Lang believe that Vicki was still here. "Hello Eric, welcome do come in."

Quentin moved extending his hand to the doctor in welcome. As Eric took his hand Quentin smiled and offered, "Drink? Cigar?" Eric waved off both. "I just came by to see how Vicki was doing?" Barnabas moved to the veranda door. His tone was cold and impersonal as he refused to look at the doctor, "She is resting she has been through a lot." Eric felt his smile freeze and he tensed. "I see, I am sorry to hear about her troubles."

Quentin entreated, "Please sit, join us. We are having our guilty pleasures out of the fine sensibilities of the ladies. Eric moved to sit in one of the casual chairs close to the fireplace. "I thought I heard that Julia and you had left today Elliott." Elliott cocked his head and quirked a curious brow. "Oh and who was the deliverer of such news?" Eric waved it off, "I don't recall. I just thought you and Julia had decided to head back to the states."

Elliott laughed, "Well my dear chap it would appear your sources were misinformed as you can see I am here." Eric nodded, "Yes, so It would seem." Quentin moved to refresh drinks. "So, Eric, what brings you out on a night when most would be enjoying the water or the company of a fine young woman. That is unless like Elliott and Barnabas they have wives and are settled into a routine." Eric laughed, "Well I was in the neighborhood and thought I would come by. I did want to invite you gentlemen out on my boat. I was thinking of taking a little moonlight drive out to one of the minor islands and maybe do some night fishing."

Barnabas wrinkled his nose, "I personally am not much of a fisherman so I would pass, perhaps some other time." Eric glanced at the refine gentleman noting again his voice was devoid of emotion as he addressed him. Quentin looked at Elliott, "Are you up for a fishing trip Elliott?" Elliott sipped his sherry and shook his head, "Actually I too am not much of the sports fisherman so I too would have to decline."

Barnabas continued to watch out the door, he wanted very much to take Lang by the throat and watch his eyes bulge out as he squeezed the very life out of him. Quentin offered a drink to Eric watching the straight set of Barnabas shoulders. Eric rising smiled, "I suppose I could have one drink." He moved to the liquor bottle. Using his body to block the view of the others he poured a white powdered substance into the bottle then poured himself a drink.

"Could I refresh anyone else?" Noting Elliott was drinking sherry he had added the same powdered substance into Elliott's sherry bottle. "I would like a bit more sherry if you don't mind. Topping off Quentin's drink he also topped off Elliott's. "Barnabas how about you?" Barnabas frowned, "No I don't think I care for anything now." Lang locked his cordial look in place as he lowered the bottle and moved to sit and wait. Quentin was the first to fall. Barnabas rushed to his cousin's side. "Quentin?" Quentin lay unconscious at his feet and then Elliott fell to the floor unconscious. Barnabas turned narrowing his eyes. "You, I should have killed you when we first met!" Barnabas rushed Eric going for his throat when from the veranda a figure rushed forward hitting Barnabas over the head knocking him unconscious.

Looking up at Jeff he ordered, "Tell Danielle to bring the car to the side of the house so we can load them in the car." Lang with the help of Clark loaded all three men in the car. "Go up and get Vicki." Lang ordered as he secured the three men in car. "What are you going to do?" Lang sighed, "We are going to set them adrift with no gas in the dingy." Clark frowned, "I do not plan to be a party to murder Lang, just as long as you realize this." Lang sighed, "I want them out of the way. We can take them out set them adrift and I will come back and report that Quentin borrowed my boat and he is missing and I am worried about them. They will do a sea and land search and they will be rescued. By the time they are rescued, I will have my life force for my creation and they can all be back together as one big happy family. Now do as you are told and go get Vicki." Lang had gritted his teeth when he spoke harshly to Jeff.

Jeff moved up the stairs to the master bedroom. Looking around it was apparent she was not there as he entered the room and a self-satisfied smile edged his lips. Moving more sedately down the stairs he looked at Lang. "She ain't there." Lang frowned; looking around the room he took the alcohol and dumped it out on the veranda. Taking the sherry he did the same. "I know where she is and we need to get ready to move and quickly. Come on."

The three moved quickly taking Elliott, Barnabas, and Quentin out to their car. Putting Elliott in the backseat with Quentin, Lang unceremoniously dumped Barnabas in the trunk. Driving directly to the port, Danielle and Jeff helped put Quentin, Barnabas and Elliott into a five man dingy kept on the Eric Lang's boat. Lang set his heading out to sea. Taking the boat about ten miles out the trio lowered the dingy with the men in it and set it adrift. "Take me back to the pier then take my boat and hide it in the boat loft by the shanty where you held Vicki." Jeff was growing more and more aggravated with Lang as he ordered him about. "You know Lang, you could have used my life force or Danielle's or yours why do you want Vicki?" Lang frowned, "Because Clark, Vicki Collins has the blood of a vampire flowing in her veins, which gives her near immortality. Her life force will make my creation immortal as well. Now hurry up before some one sees us."

Jeff navigated the canal to the back area of where he had held Vicki. The shanty faced the ocean side and the boat shed sat at the T connection of where the canal emptied into the ocean. "Look Jeff you just need to do as he says and we can move on with our lives and leave him behind. As soon as he gets what he wants he won't care about us." Jeff kept his attention to the waterway. "Doesn't it bother you that he might kill her or her baby?" Danielle shook her head. "No, what matters to me is that if we don't do as he says he could kill us."

Jeff laughed with no humor. "I don't care what he does to me. I could not live with myself if he hurt that woman in any way." Danielle turned in anger glaring at him. "I don't care about Vicki Winters Collins, I care about us, that is I have always cared about us from the first moment we met and became lovers." Jeff was thunderstruck by her outburst. 'What do you mean when we first met and became lovers?. We met here in Collinsport and rushed off to get married. We were never lovers before that time." Danni filled with anger shouted, "No you damn fool, we met in 1795 when you were Peter Bradford." Jeff was floored. His world seemed to be unfolding around him. "What are you talking about? I am Jeff Clark, always have been." Guiding the boat into the slip on to the elevator he shut the boat down. "You have lost your mind."

Danielle moved to sit next to Jeff. Taking his face in her hands she looked him direct in his eyes. "Jeff you were born Peter Bradford in the year 1770 on January 18 to Caleb and Nora Bradford, in 1795 we became lovers you met Vicki Winters while guarding her and you acted as her lawyer in a witchcraft trial."

"You lost her trial and she was condemned to death on the night she was suppose to be hanged you made a vow that you would find her so you could be together. You were hanged after you were found guilty of murdering on Noah Gifford. A murder you never committed but Victoria did. You were hanged on April 5 1795. Before you were hanged you sent me a note saying you found a way you could travel to this time and be with Vicki Winters. I found out how you were able to come through time."

"The problem is, you had to die and sell your soul to come here just as I did following you to this time. You got here and you found she was in love with Barnabas Collins. I had a chance to get you back and I am not about to give up what I fought so hard to get. Now, just do as he says and we can move on in this time and be happy together." Jeff shook his head, what he had just heard was too preposterous to believe.

Jeff sighed and looked around. "There is his car, come on lets go." Jeff moved to the electric lift to pull the boat into dry dock. Helping Danielle out of the boat he moved towards the service road where Lang had parked. "Come on, we have to get Adam ready to transport." Jeff slid in to the back seat. "Where are we going? Lang smiled, "Back to Collinwood and away from interference." Jeff shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "Did you call to report the boat missing?"

Lang shook his head. "I will do it tomorrow before we leave." Jeff slumped down in the backseat. His thoughts had grown very dark as he thought of Lang and what he contemplated. Closing his eyes, the only thing he could think of was Vicki Winters and what Danni had said earlier. Some of it did sound familiar and some of it sounded too crazy to be true.

Pulling up in front of the clinic Jeff got out and moved inside. With Danielle's help Jeff methodically began packaging up the cadaver. Securing the body in viscous fluid he shut down his emotions so he did not have to think he just did things automatically. He was making his plans carefully as he prepared to head back to the United Sates. He would be sent ahead of Lang, this he knew and he would need to take the body to his lab. Once he arrived, he would do exactly as he was instructed. However, he would get to Vicki Winters Collins and hide her from Lang.

Sunlight penetrated Quentin's eyelids and he opened them to bright sunlight and the feeling of movement under his body he moved and felt another body. Looking around at his surroundings he discovered he was in a dingy with Barnabas and Elliott. "Elliott!" Quentin leaned forward and shook the older man. "Elliott wake up." Elliott moaned and opened his eyes. "Quentin dear boy." Relieve that Elliott was awake and alert, he turned his attention to Barnabas who lay unmoving and the tell tale signs of coagulated blood on the back of his head. Elliott shifted and examined the unconscious man.

"It would seem where we were drugged, Barnabas was hit over the head. The head wound looks superficial under certain circumstances but infection could pose a problem." Quentin began to search the folds of the dingy and found some paddles, a first aid kit and a couple of canteens of water. "Now to figure out where we are and try to make our way back to the island. Elliott took the first aid bag and rummaged through it. "Ah, just as I suspected, we have a compass, now lets figure out how we can find some land somewhere and get out of this sun before it boils our brains."

Elliott handed the first aid bag back to Quentin as he began to bandage Barnabas' head. Quentin looked around the area and saw the outcropping of a landmass to what the compass said was the south. Taking the paddles he threaded them through the eyelets on the dingy and began to row towards the land mass. Glancing up at the location of the sun he estimated they were still in the early part of the morning and knew unless he got them under shelter, Elliott could be under a threat of heat stroke or worse death from dehydration.

Elliott began to pat Barnabas' face calling to him. "Barnabas dear boy wake up." He watched as Barnabas' eyelashes moved and then opened. "Oh what happened?" He raised his hand and felt the bandage on the back of his head. "I think dear boy that Eric Lang has been up to some nasty chicanery at our expense." Barnabas sighed and slowly moved himself up to sitting position. "I must say that you are one of the best dressed stranded victims on the high seas. If it were not so pitiful that we have fallen to his criminal actions I would almost be amused by this set of circumstances."

Barnabas looked down at his 3-piece suit then looked at Elliott in his white linen suit and Quentin in his dress short sleeve shirt and dress pants. "Apparently, I find myself in good company. Quentin when you grow tired of rowing please allow me to spell you a bit." Quentin smiled at his cousin. "I just want you to rest you got the worse end of our adventure. Apparently, Lang hit you over the head he just drugged Elliott and myself." Barnabas frowned deeply. "You should have let me kill him when we had the chance." Quentin going with the droll mood of his cousin said softly, "We still may be able to end him, we are not dead and from the looks of the horizon over there we have land." Elliott and Barnabas turned to see a lush tropical island appearing slowly on the southern horizon. Elliott smiled, "Its not Martinique but its land and if we get there we can explore to see if it has inhabitants. If not we can build a signal fire and get under shade. Barnabas frowned and looked at Quentin, "Hand me one of those paddles, together I am sure we can get there faster than just one of us rowing."

Vicki paced the drawing room floor rubbing her stomach. "Josette! Sarah! Someone please tell me what is going on?" She paused and listened. Nothing. The old house was feeling empty. The outside was showing signs of winter wanting to show its last hurrah with spring wanting to make its entrance. She watched out the front window as snow clouds built to the east. Roger was at the cannery, Carolyn was at school, and Penny, Jason, and Thomas were away at school in New York. Feeling restless she moved to the kitchen where cook was planning lunch. "Hello Vicki, can I get you anything?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Have you seen Mrs. Hudson?" Cook, which Vicki found it ironic that was her title and her last name thought "Today is Wednesday so she will be picking up groceries. I gave her a list last night before you got home with Miss Daphne and Julia." Vicki nodded, "I think I am going over to Collinwood to see David and Maggie. Then I might run into town. Please tell Mrs. Hudson I would like the rooms aired in case we have company tonight. By the looks of that cloud bank I am sure we are going to be getting some ice or snow in the next few hours." Cook fussed about the kitchen. "I thought this was the beginning of spring. It has been a while since we had a spring snow." Vicki nodded, "I know, I was spoiled by the warm island sun. Here I feel snowbound and restless."

Vicki had Willie bring the car around to the front and took the keys from him as she got into her car. Willie bent over and leaned inside her car window, "Vicki do you think you should be driving with that snow storm coming?" Vicki kissed Willie's cheek. "I will be fine. You might want to lie in a cord of wood in the cellar; I know we have a gas generator. I think though it would be nice to have a fire ready. I am hoping that Barnabas and Quentin will be home in a day or so." Willie felt the bite of the wind as it nipped at him through his coat. "Oh, ok. Well you be careful." He shoved his hands into his pockets and stepped back. Watching her drive down the roadway he sighed. "Yeah, be careful."

Vicki pulled into the Porte concher. Getting out she let herself into Collinwood. Meeting Roger in the hallway looking harassed Vicki showed her concern. "Roger?" He smiled brightly at his niece planting a light kiss on her cheek. "Oh hello sweet heart. Its good to see you." She looked around the house and had that feeling of de-ja-vue. "Is David or Maggie around? Why aren't you at the cannery."

Roger sighed deeply. "Maggie is out trying to find David. He got angry with me last night and took off. He has been a handful since we returned home from the island. This is the fourth time he has gone missing only now he has been gone for a whole day." Vicki sighed looking around she frowned, "You don't think he is hurt do you?" Roger did look concerned. "I pray he is fine and I have to admit I am worried about him." Vicki nodded, "Well did you think about contacting the Sheriff's Department? Chris could get some men together and search the grounds. I know of a couple of places he could have gone to. If he was really upset he might be hiding to just make you anxious." Roger thought a moment and nodded, "Perhaps you are right, look I hate to put you out but if you could go and find him he might come to you. He has been giving Maggie fits."

Vicki exited Collinwood and knew the first place she was going was Eagle Hill Cemetery. Navigating her car down the rutted lane she parked and got out. Looking up at the Caretakers cottage, she looked past to the mausoleum that held the records. Moving towards the records room she paused, there was the familiar scent she had missed. Jasmine. "Josette?"

Slowing her pace she looked around calling again softly, "Josette?" Moving forward she saw the door cracked. "Josette?" A figure moved behind the crack in the door and Vicki could hear soft sobbing. Rushing forward she pushed the door open and stepped through. This was the place she and Frank had been led by Josette to find the numerous Laura Murdocks when David was in danger.

The room was filled with jasmine as she moved down the set of steps following the sounds of sobs. Moving into the entombment area she stopped seeing Josette standing in front of the entombment stone denoting the resting place of Laura Murdock Radcliffe. "Oh Cher, you must hurry and get help, David is trapped inside. He is running out of air and will die!"

Vicki looked around for something to try and pry the stone away from the wall. "Please you must hurry he has little time. The Phoenix has trapped him inside." Vicki moved back out of the records building and mausoleum rushing to her car, she began to drive fast down the rough roadway. The figure of Josette moved to the front of building and watched her drive away.

Josette's figure shifted and shimmered into view was Laura Collins, "That's right Vicki hurry, oh my do be careful you could have a wreck." She laughed lightly as she turned to look at Josette's figure held bound by an invisible barrier. "I told you Josette David belongs to me. You have meddled in my affairs enough you and Sarah need a time out." Laura shifted back into the dark shadows of the room leaving only the sound of her laughter echoing about the room. Vicki downshifted, feeling the rear of her car fishtail she slammed on her brake. "Slow down Vicki, if you wreck your car you won't be of any help to David or your baby." Slowing down she navigated the roads leading to Collinwood. Pulling to a halt in front of the building she jumped out and ran into the house. "Roger!"

Roger walked into the foyer. "Oh Vicki you don't have to look for David, he showed up right after you left." Vicki paled, "What?" He nodded, "Yes, he had been hiding in the house and fell asleep in the west wing. When he finally woke up he presented himself to Maggie." Vicki was filled with confusion. "But, I . . ." He patted her arm. "I am off to the cannery. Oh and Liz called her and George are having a wonderful time and told me to give you this." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Vicki was still stunned not understanding why Josette told her that David was trapped in the crypt. Leading Vicki into the drawing room he stepped into the foyer, "Maggie! David! Come down here please." Roger moved to draw on his coat waiting for David and Maggie to come down the stairs. David followed by Maggie moved at break neck speed down the stairs. "Yes Father?" Vicki moved to the drawing room doors and stood, David seeing her shouted, "Vicki!" He ran full tilt into her wrapping his arms around her as best he could with her stomach blocking most of his embrace. "Vicki! How wonderful you are home!" Vicki laughed and hugged David in return. "Yes, and not too soon I see."

Roger looked at Maggie, "I am going into the office. I will be home early because of this weather coming in." Maggie nodded, "Do you want me to have Mrs. Johnson fix supper early. Oh and Vicki do you want to stay for supper?" Vicki let David lead her into the drawing room while Maggie and Roger followed. "No thank you Mrs. Cook has supper already cooking, you all are welcome to join me at the old house." David looked at Maggie then to his father.

"Oh father could we? Please? I promise to be good if we do." Roger laughed, "Well it might be worth it just to have you being good. We will see once I get home and how bad the weather gets." David looked crestfallen. "Well maybe Vicki could take me home with her when she leaves?" He looked from his father back to Vicki. Maggie sighed, "If you get through your lessons." Vicki smiled, "You could always bring your lessons to the old house and finish them in your room. Maggie? I would love the company." Roger laughed, "Well I see I am out numbered. All right, just as long as you get your lessons caught up." Vicki laughed, "I did tell Mr. and Mrs. Hudson to air out rooms and get them ready in case we had company tonight due to this weather."

Roger looked from Maggie to Vicki. "If you insist, just be sure to tell Mrs. Johnson so she does not start dinner. Vicki looked at David. "Go get your lessons and pack a small bag. Maggie the same for you pack a bag and I will tell Mrs. Johnson she is welcome to join us for dinner tonight and make her feel special. Then David can do his lessons and you can tell me how the wedding plans are coming."

Roger looked around then thought. "I suppose I should go throw something's in a bag and come straight over from the cannery." Vicki laughed, "Oh this is wonderful, I have been home a whole day and was feeling lonely." Roger frowned, "Where is Barnabas and Quentin?" Vicki sighed. "He stayed behind to take care of closing the house. Quentin and Elliott stayed with him." Roger shook his head. "He should have left that for Maman to do."

A knock at the door sent Roger to the door while Maggie and Vicki were being caught up on generalities. Vicki heard Chris at the door. "Is Vicki here?" Vicki moved into the hallway and noticed that Chris seemed to be upset. "Chris?" He smiled sadly at Vicki and looked at Roger, " Could we go into the other room?" Vicki was beginning to feel a foreboding sense of doom. "What is going on Chris?"

Chris gently took Vicki's arm and led her into the drawing room. "Vicki, an Inspector Le Croix from Martinique called, he wanted you to know that Quentin, Elliott and Barnabas are missing at sea." Vicki felt a rush of warmth crawl up her face as she listened to Chris. "Apparently, Quentin, Barnabas and Elliott took out Dr. Lang's boat and they failed to return. They have started a search for the boat. He felt you needed to know. I can't find Dr. Hoffman or Daphne Harridge to let them know. I have a couple of the guys out looking for them."

Vicki was filled with dread "Julia was going to Wyndcliff and Daphne was going over to the university." Chris watched her as she put her fingertips to her forehead. "They are searching for them right?" Chris nodded. Roger took his coat off, "Vicki why don't you stay here tonight?" Vicki shook her head. "No, I need to be at the house. If Barnabas calls he will call home." Roger looked at Maggie, "Then I say we stay with her there. Come lets pack up a bag; I am going to call the office from the library. I can work from home as well as the office." Maggie looked around. "I want to let Joe know what is going on Oh Chris, Carolyn is at the college. I think she needs to be told."

Chris watched Vicki, as she looked lost. He gently led her to the sofa and helped her to sit. "Sit Vicki, if you need a ride back to the old house I can take you." Vicki shook her head. "No, I drove. I need to get the car home." Maggie looked at Chris, "Why don't you take her and I will bring her car home. David, go pack a bag and get your lessons. We are going to the old house."

David looked at Vicki. "Vicki?' She glanced up and looked at David, "Yes?" He moved to sit next to her and took her hand in his. "I don't want to leave you alone, you look so sad." Vicki smiled bravely and sighed. "I am fine David, do as Maggie says. Do you want to ride over with Chris and me or do you want to come over in my car?" David folded his arms thinking. "I like your car, so I will come over with Maggie. Maybe you need to go on home in case Barnabas calls." Vicki put a light kiss on his forehead and nodded, "Maybe you are right." Rising she moved to Chris, "Lets go to the old house, I need to tell the staff and Willie."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Julia was in her office at Wyndcliff when Chris showed up. Julia sat feeling a tight pit in her stomach as she considered what Chris was saying. "Wait you say they borrowed Dr. Lang's boat to go night fishing?" Julia knew full well Barnabas and Elliott were not sports minded to do any type of fishing let alone night fishing. Pursing her lips she sat back in her chair and studied Chris. "They are searching for them?" Chris sighed resting his hat on his knee he nodded, "That is what that Inspector told me. Lang said they took the boat out and failed to return. That is when he notified the authorities. The nearest coast guard ship is another day out before they can do any patrolling by ship, they have sent out marine alerts. I think they said that it had been at least sixteen hours since they were last seen."

Julia stood and paced to her window. She studied the cloudbank moving in and felt it reflected her mood. "Thank you Chris, I am going to head over to the old house. Has Vicki and Daphne been told?" Chris nodded, "Paul went to the college to get her and Carolyn, they were being taken to the old house. I will be happy to take you there if you want." Julia folded her arms over her chest. "No, I am leaving here now. I want to be there before that breaks. Thank you Chris, I appreciate all you have done."

Julia made it back to the old house just before the ice broke and coated the outside world with its crystalline qualities. Carefully making her way up the front steps she opened the front door as the wind blew its icy fingers around her body. Pushing against the door she took her coat and scarf hanging them up. "Vicki!" She called as she walked into the drawing room. Willie was setting a fire in the fireplace, which she found odd. "Why was there no fire Willie?" Willie turned back looking at Julia, "Oh hi Julia. Vicki said it went out earlier so I have been going around building fires. We have a generator that will kick in if the power goes off but the fireplace on a night like tonight will just make it seem a bit more cheerful."

Julia smiled and nodded, "I agree, is Vicki here?" Willie stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. "Uh, yeah, she is in the kitchen talking to cook about supper." Julia thanked Willie and headed back to the kitchen. Pushing open the door to the kitchen she watched as cook went over the menu. Julia watched Vicki for any signs of reverting. Noting that Vicki was fine she announced herself. "Hello you two." Julia walked into the kitchen. Vicki smiled at Julia, "Hello Julia, I guess you heard?" Julia nodded, "Where is Daphne?" Vicki nodded to the rear stairs. "I put her in Naomi's room. She was petty upset. Carolyn has gone to Collinwood to see what happened to Roger, he was suppose to come over after he packed a bag."

Julia tugged her jacket down, "I am going up to change. I think I am going to take a bath, I will be down later for dinner." Cook looked at Julia, "We should be having dinner around 7." Julia gave her a tense smile, "Than you Mrs. Cook." Julia turned and moved to the servant's stairs. She was feeling worried and sick at heart overt Elliott. The thought of him in the heat and possibly hurt or dead was making her physically ill. Waking into Joshua's old room she moved to the bed lay across it and gave in to her emotions and began to cry.

Her heartache was deep and her concerns were fast taking over her resolve. "Oh Elliott, my darling, my darling Elliott, you have to be ok." She cried until she had no more tears. Rolling over on her back she watched the ceiling. Feeling numb she laid there thinking. She had to go back to Martinique, if no one was there and they did not find them right away, they might call off the search. That could not happen. A light knock on the door, Daphne opened Julia's door. "Julia?" Julia looked up and saw she too had been crying. Daphne moved to hug Julia when she saw she had been crying. "We have to go back." Daphne said through her own tears. "Julia we can't just stay here, we have to go back."

Julia reached for Kleenex's and offered them to Daphne she took two out. "I know, I have to make arrangements then I will ask Vicki to order the plane for us. " Daphne delicately blew her nose, "Vicki cannot come back with us. She will want to, but there is way too much danger for her there." Julia stood from the bed and walked to the fireside chair. "I agree, but I am going to have to make sure she continues with her injections. I am going to talk to Dr. Wilson at Collinsport Emergency Room and make sure he knows she needs these every other day. Once the weather clears we will fly back to Martinique and pray Daphne, pray I don't see Lang, I may kill him." Daphne had never heard Julia so passionate about doing violence to someone before, and the cold way she had said it gave her pause that Julia was a dangerous woman to cross.

Lang paced the airport in Miami. He had sent Clark ahead with Adam and prayed he had gotten to Collinsport before the winter storm had hit. Danielle sat watching people in the waiting area of the gate they were to board. They had already been delayed due to the weather in Collinsport. She knew Lang was anxious to get back before the Collins men were found with that stuffy professor.

She folded her coat over and tried to use it as a pillow to rest against. They had rushed out early before sunrise and they had gotten to bed late, Danni was exhausted. Shifting in her chair she closed her eyes. Jeff had been distant since she told him or his origins. She now regretted she had a." Danni stood and picked up her carry on. Together they made their way to the car park and found the car he had rented. "I will drive the first eight hours you can finish the rest of the trip on the next six hours."

Vicki lay in their bed; her mind was racing with trying to find Barnabas. This was personal and she could not really use her powers without it being an abuse. Closing her eyes she rubbed her stomach. Daphne and Julia were going to fly out first thing tomorrow if the ice storm had passed and the plane could be de-iced. She was concerned over what happened to Josette. She needed some explanation as to why Josette had not been around to warn her about the vampire or his attack. Rolling over to pull Barnabas' pillow to her she buried her nose in his pillow and bit back tears of frustration. Josette was no longer talking to her and that worried her. Now Barnabas was missing. She had to believe that when she went in the future she knew that she and Barnabas were going to have more children so that had to mean he was not dead just missing.

She had not been possessed to seek blood as she had on the island but she did know that the vampire that plagued her on the island was not here in Collinsport she did not feel him. Closing her eyes she tried to sleep, it was going to be a long and lonely night. Hearing a light knock on the door, she rose from the bed answering the door she found David. "Vicki I can't sleep." She smiled and stepped into the hallway.

"Come on, I will sit with you for a while." He leaned in to hug her. Vicki put her arm around his shoulder and walked him back to his room. She led him to his bed, put him in the bed and covered him up. "You feel strange when I hug you with the baby in your stomach." Vicki sat on the edge of his bed. "Well she will be here in a few short months and then I won't feel funny any more." He smiled up at her. "Vicki I love you." She pushed his hair back and smiled at him, "I love you too David, now try and close your eyes and sleep. I will stay until you get to sleep."

She moved to pull a chair close to his bed and sat down. Supporting her head with her hand she watched David as he drifted off to sleep. Standing she covered him and moved from the room. Looking down the hallway she saw what she thought was a dark figure, moving down the hall. She watched as a familiar sight greeted her. There it was that tiny pinhole in time and the sight of the fabric of time and space being opened; allowing a figure to step through.

Frowning she moved to where she saw the phenomenon occur. Moving her hand through the air around where she thought she saw the tear she watched the hair on her arm stand on end. "Hmm odd." She moved back to her bedroom and lay down. From the corner of her room she saw a figure, she moved into view and spoke softly, "Mother, please don't panic." Vicki sat up and was startled she was looking at a mirror image of herself. "Did you say mother?" She smiled and moved to put her head in Vicki's lap. "Oh Mother, it is you and I was in time." Vicki felt an instant connection with her. "In time? I know some how I know you are my daughter. I feel it, but you are not Josette?" She looked up at her with eyes that were way to familiar, "No, Josette cannot come without putting you both in danger. If she is here while you are pregnant with her, she could terminate her life. You could loose her." Vicki was feeling a bit confused and frightened.

Deductive reasoning allowed her to hope that Barnabas was alive and that they would have another child. "Mother, I cannot stay too long and I am afraid by breaking protocols for my unit it could cost me my position with the S.H.A.D.O.W.S ops. So, you need to listen to me very carefully, you and Josette are in terrible danger. There is another darker force at work; it has an agenda that will call for you to be converted to a vampire. It is important that you come with me; if you do not then you will be forced into doing something that will harm you and Josette. As much as we argued growing up, I don't want her hurt. So you will need to come with me." Vicki was being overwhelmed with so much information. Watching as she lifted her head from her lap she slid from the bed with the help of this duplicate of her. "I am somewhat confused, you say you are my daughter and I don't even know your name." Taking Vicki's hand she smiled and led her to the corner where Vicki first saw her. "I am Jeanette, your second daughter. You and Poppa have five children, Josette, Joshua, Sarah and Jeremiah and me."

Vicki felt the static stand on her arm as they moved into the corner. That is when Vicki saw her future daughter was dressed in a black form fitting jumpsuit with some type of tiny sensors in that silver spider web over the suit. "Hold my hand." She took her daughter's hand; she felt the air around them crackle with static. It was as she thought earlier that the very fabric of time around them seemed to split and they stepped through the tear. Vicki emerged into a very odd looking lab with a futuristic plastic shaped equipment. "Mother this is Doctor Timothy Stokes, he is Julia's and Elliott's son. He is going to help us." Vicki's head was spinning. He smiled and extended his hand. "You don't know me but in time I will spend a lot of time in your and Jeanette's home. Vicki was completely over whelmed with that was happening.

"I know this is hard to digest and you are out of your timeline, but we have something we have to do. Josette's very life is in danger and unless I green light this procedure you may die and so will Josette." Again there was another strange term being used. "Green light?" Timothy laughed, "I am sorry, it's a term we use in the field when we are doing a retrieval." Vicki thought she understood what he was saying until he went further with his explanation. "What we are going to do is extract Josette from your womb. She will be kept in an incubator until she is near term." Vicki was in a panic. "What do you mean extract her? Timothy patted her hand. "What we are going to do is put Jo in an incubator, she will stay with us until it gets closer to the time for her to be delivered, at that time Jeanette will bring you back and we will place her back in your womb so you can deliver her."

Vicki was totally confused, "But people will notice that I am not pregnant and will wonder what happened to my baby." Her anxiety was growing more by the minute. Timothy looked at Jeanette, "A little help." Jeanette took her mother's hand and led her over to an incubator size tube that held a fetus. "Mother, this is an artificial fetus, we are going to implant this in your womb. It is has nanoplasmic properties that will mimic a normal pregnancy. In our time, there are things called nanites. They are like tiny microscopic computers. They will have a heartbeat, and will grow like a normal fetus. There will be all the indications that you mother are having a normal pregnancy. So, that when what happens will not affect Josette." Vicki looked around the room with over bright eyes and sighed, "I guess if it means saving her and bringing your father home." Jeanette knew her mother's anxiety levels were high and she already knew what the outcome would be, she glanced at Timothy, he shook his head then looked at Vicki. "Vicki, Barnabas will be rescued and so will my father, otherwise I would not be born or neither would Jeanette or your other children."

Jeanette frowned, "Let me reassure her Tim, she is going to forget after the procedure and I take her back." He shook his head, "Nettle, you are taking a lot of risks, but if that is what you want to do. I will leave the room for a few minutes. What you say during that time I can't stop you." He moved over to a solid wall and when he approached the wall a seamless door slid open to allow Timothy access to a hallway. "Mother, listen to me. Father, Uncle Quentin, and Uncle Elliott will be rescued, Daphne and Julia find them and bring them home. He will be fine. The concern we have and the reason I am jeopardizing my career and could face severe disciplinary action is that an anomalous fracture in your timeline happens. This fracture results in you being turned into a vampire." Vicki began to panic; her eyes grew wide with fear. "No!" Jeanette using a calm voice "It only happens long enough for you to be used as a life force for a project Dr. Lang was working on. He needs you to be a vampire in order to do the transference with your life force. When he does his procedure the curse will be drained from you and absorbed by his creation."

Vicki paced back and forth like an angry lioness. "But won't it make this creation into a vampire?" Jeanette shook her head. "No, but it does make him super strong and like an immortal a lot like Uncle Quentin." She stopped and looked around the room. "So, when will this procedure happen?" Jeanette smiled reassuringly at her mother, "Soon, Timothy left so he could prep. He is scrubbing up now. What I need to do is get you ready so you need to come with me." Vicki blindly followed this mirror image of herself to the table in the center of the room.

Jeanette moved to a cabinet and pulled out a hospital gown. "We need to get you in this gown then on this table mother." Vicki slowly began to undress handing her clothing over to her daughter. This whole situation was surreal to her as she slipped on the gown. "I promise you that before I take you back and we erase your memory, that I will let you see what Josette looks like. She is a duPres through and through." Vicki gave her a fearful little smile as she lay back on the table. A team of people moved through the door, they were dressed in silver surgery gowns. Moving to surround Vicki on the table she felt as thought she had been abducted by aliens and was about to be probed.

Working in tandem they hooked her to an intravenous with plastic bags hanging from the little poles extending from the ceiling. "Mother, you will need to close your eyes and begin to count back from 10." Vicki felt a rush to her head as she closed her eyes and said "10" and the room went dark. It seemed just a few seconds later, Jeanette was speaking to her gently, "Mother wake up." Vicki opened her eyes and looked at her daughter and smiled, "Hi," she said softly and blinked. "Is it done?" Jeanette nodded, then glancing at the tube she smiled, "Look."

She nodded to the tube she had taken her to earlier was now filled with viscous fluid and something floated serenely in the tube. "Mother its time to meet your daughter, Josette." Jeanette helped her mother from the table. It was odd she thought she should feel some pain or discomfort but she did not. Moving to the tube she pressed her fingertips to the tube and watched as her baby girl floated from her umbilical cord. Vicki pressed her fingertips to the tube and smiled, "Hello darling I'm your mother." The fetus sucked her thumb and opened her eyes. That is when Vicki felt she smiled at her. Vicki felt tears prick her eyes as she looked upon her child.

Movement in her stomach caused her to look down. "Oh, well I see what you were talking about." She put her hand over he stomach. "So now what happens?" Jeanette looked up as Timothy came into the room. "Well we want you to get dressed and then Nettie will take you back, once you lay down in bed, Nettie will give you a shot and you will go to sleep, when you wake up, you won't remember anything until Nettie comes to get you again." Vicki reached up and smiled at the young doctor, "You have your mother's eyes."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "I know, she taught me a lot and so did you." He released her hand and turned to Jeanette, "You will be good to go for timefold in 20 minutes." Vicki turned her head and found her clothing neatly folded. Jeanette picked up her clothing and smiled at her mother, "Come with me mother, you can use my room to change. We will go to another part of the building to take you back." Vicki took one last look at her baby; kissing her fingertips she pressed it to the tank then turned not seeing the fetus move close to the place her mother had touched and reached her tiny hand over to press her fingertips to the side of the tank. If she had she would have broken down in tears. The fetus watched her mother leave the room.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Vicki awoke with a start, what was it that had startled her awake. Looking around the room she felt she was not alone. "Who's there?" She called softly. The figure moved from the window to her bedside. "I tried to tell you and you would not listen to me. Now he is coming back and there is nothing I can do about it." Vicki looked frightened, "Jeff?" He nodded, "He wants you and I have to take you to him." Vicki looked confused, "How did you get in here?" Jeff looked around the room. "I climbed up to the window and entered the room down the hall." Vicki looked shocked, "You came in through Josette's room?" He nodded. "I don't want to hurt you but now you gotta come with me. He is going to be here in six more hours." Vicki shook her head. "I am not going anywhere with you." Jeff looked around the room and with resignation he overpowered Vicki and pressed a cloth to her face. The smell was nauseating as pressed the kerchief to her nose. She struggled for a moment and then felt herself tumbling into a pit of darkness collapsing in his arms.

Jeff Clark wrapped her in the blanket tying her up with cording. Then carefully he lifted her from the bed and carried her down the hallway to the stairs making sure no one was up, he made his way to the front door. Making his way to his car he gently placed her in the backseat and sighed. "I don't want to do this. He moved his car away from the old house and headed to Lang's house in Collinsport. Driving to the rear of the house he pulled into the garage. Getting out he looked around to make sure no one was watching and lifted Vicki from the rear of the car and carried her into the house and down to the basement. Putting her in a cell in the basement he backed away. "I can't help myself. I have to do what he tells me to do." Jeff rubbed his throat as he spoke he looked very much like Willie when he was forced to keep Maggie captive for Barnabas. He looked down at the recumbent form of Vicki, as she lay unconscious. "I'm sorry Vicki, I really am sorry."

It was an unbearable hunger that gripped her as she awoke. She lay on her back draped in a sheet. Vicki wanted to rip her skin from her body, her blood lust intense as she lay in her undead state. Like a wild animal she twisted against her bonds, her eyes fixed on the overhead ceiling that held a golden crucifix. It burned her to see it and she wanted to be away from it. Lang walked into the room and smiled, as he smiled, Vicki could see his pointed teeth.

"Welcome Vicki, tonight you will experience two lives. The newest one you have just succeeded in obtaining and the second, the baptism of being reborn into the life you have always known. The difference is you will be tied to my immortal creation." Vicki wanted loose so she could tear into his throat. She fixed him with a gaze that threatened to pierce his inhuman heart with daggers of hate. Lang moved a table next to hers. "Behold my dear, my creation." He pulled the sheet back to reveal a massive mummified figure. Lang moved to place two cylinder metal helmets that had wires attached to her crown and the creatures crown. Lang placed one on Vicki's head and one on his creations head.

Lang scurried about his lab throwing switches watching monitors. As the monitor that read out 1-100 percent, he watched it as the arrow shaped like a clock hand began to climb, from 0 slowly making its way up to 30, then 40, then 50, the needle bouncing wildly. Vicki watched as the arrow moved like the dial on a speedometer of a car, as the power surged forward 80-90, then the needle nailed and buried into 100 and Lang threw a heavy switch on the wall.

Vicki felt the power surge through her body and she screamed. It was a horrifying scream that told of a body being torn apart on a molecular level. Every fiber of her being felt the drain of her life as the power surged through her body, traveled up threw her head and out of her body. The body on the table next to her began to spasm and buck and jump, the actions were so violent, that an arm came loose and dangled off the table. Lang shouted, "Shut it down!" He rushed with stethoscope in hand to the body on the table and listen. It was faint but it was there, he had a heartbeat. Vicki lay drained and no longer afraid of the crucifix overhead or feeling the unbearable blood lust she had earlier. Lang moved to her and listened to her heart and found it too was now beating and then he listened for fetal heart tones.

From across the street, the wolf could hear her screams, they ripped him apart and drove him to want to do to whomever was hurting her what he had done to that vile creature that tried to cut her throat. He got what he deserved, and he would see that the animal that was doing this to her now would suffer the same fate. He just could not enter into the house that bore crosses at every window.

So, he paced back and forth watching the power surges that ran through the current of the house. Blood red eyes fixed to the house and he had to sit and wait but not too long daylight was coming soon and he would need to see the darkness and let the time pass and hope he would not be too late to save her.

From the darkness behind him, he smelt her. It was a familiar scent. From the darkness she stepped in black leather jumpsuit with tiny sensors over her body. "Easy Radu, she has to go through this." He turned and saw her, the guardian herself was here watching, as her mother was tortured, she had to endure hearing her scream too. His eyes studied her and then looked back to the house across the street.

"Time, due time Radu and I promise you the kill. You can have him to do with as you see fit. This is part of her initiation as the protector of the guardian." He cowered down and lay at her feet. "I know it is killing me knowing what she has to go through. It will make her stronger and she had to infuse Adam with the nanites and her life force. There is always a good reason for someone's pain that wishes to protect the world from nasties. Something we all thought you were at one time."

He stretched out and lowered his head between his paws and whimpered. She put her gloved hand through his fur and scratched his ears. "Tell you what, I can't go back to my home office until this trial is over, would you like to come with me and meet my sister Jeanette?" He lifted his head and looked at the house across the street then back to her. "It's dark where I am going with artificial lighting. You will be safe, you see you are a part of our future too, so we will become co-workers in the future and you will watch my mother grow older and become a grandmother."

He stood gave the house across the street one last look then fell into step next to her. She pressed an odd looking watch she wore on her left wrist and he watched as the darkness seemed to tear apart, leaving another portal into darkness. He sniffed the air found nothing to alarming except for a antiseptic sterile smell and followed her through the time fold.

The creature opened his eyes and looked around the lighted room. He lifted his arm and looked at his hand and flexed his fingers, and then he lifted his other arm and flexed those fingers. Moving his hands to his face, he carefully felt the bandages on his face. He was like a newborn only fully grown in a six foot six frame of muscled bound body. Tearing at the bandages he unwrapped his head and felt his hair, letting his fingertips travel to his face and could feel his skin, it was uneven and had strings in his face.

Rising slowly he moved around the room and stopped. On a bed next to his lay another being, smaller than him covered in a white sheet and shaped oddly. Moving to the figure he stooped down and pulled the sheet back and stared at the face. It was smooth, the skin was almost porcelain white, it had long hair on its eyeholes and a small pert nose. Dark hair lay over its head and down its side and over its front. The front was what was the most odd; it had bumps. He looked down and did not see bumps on his front. He reached out and pushed the bumps on its front and felt its hands come up and slap at his hands. He moved his hands back and looked at the other larger bump on her front. The creature protectively put her hand over the large bump on her lower front and he covered her hand and then felt something odd, it had a pushing sensation against her hand and his.

Curiously he looked at the raised belly then he was hearing two heartbeats. It was similar to his heartbeat. The heartbeats were coming from her chest and from her stomach. Gently, he laid his head on the large bump and her hand and could hear another faster thumping sound. The hair on her eyeholes moved and it opened its eyes. It made a slight gasping noise as it looked at him with his head on the raised bump. Lang watched this with much curiosity with Jeff and Danni at his side.

"Look he is learning, I am wondering if he will try and protect her once they bond to each other." Jeff did not want to look he glanced away, "That is sick, what if he huts her and the baby?" Lang waved his hand, "He is a baby himself, but his mind is like a sponge and the world is his water to soak up. If he tries to hurt her, he will feel the pain and if he learns as quickly as it seems he is doing now, he will learn not to hurt her." Danni looked at Jeff with a hint of resentment, it was always his concern for her, for his precious Vicki. Well if she had her way Vicki would meet her end soon enough.

Vicki looked at the man with a patchwork face stitched together. She thought about being afraid and saw when she felt fear his eyes reflected that he felt fear. Softly, her voice dry she spoke, "Hello." He opened his mouth and grunted, putting his fingers to his mouth thinking he could draw the words out with his fingers. She recognized he did not understand her words but he could feel her emotions, so she smiled and watched as he smiled, then he touched her face and her lips.

Again he grunted and made mewling sounds in frustration. He wanted to make noises like her but could not form the words. She held her hand up and spoke softly as she pushed herself up. "It's ok, I will teach you. I am Vicki. . Vi kee." She sounded out her name and watched him try, "V. . V. . Vi . . k..k…k .. e.e.e?" She smiled and nodded, "Vickee, and you are? " Lang pleased seeing how quickly he was adapting moved to the door and opened it. "His name is Adam, Vicki." Vicki seeing Lang immediately grew afraid and pushed back against her bed. Adam immediately blocked Lang from approaching her. He could sense her fear and an instinct made him want to defend her.

Adam pushed at Lang, grunting for him to leave. Vicki held out her hand and gently touched his arm. "Its ok, Adam." She encouraged him to relax and looked at Lang. "How long do you plan to hold me here?" He shrugged, "For as long as its necessary." Vicki shook her head. "I know what you are Dr. Lang. My family will search for me and you will be found out." Lang laughed, "Really? What am I?

Vicki shuddered, "A blood sucking fiend that lives by night and must rest during the day." Lang laughed, "As long as I take my shots, I do not have to fear the daylight or the crosses. If I were you Mrs. Collins, I would be a little nicer to me because you also must depend on my serum." Vicki shook her head. "No, because when you transferred my life force into this poor creatures body, my affliction was taken from me. I pray he does not become what I was."

Lang laughed, "I underestimated your intelligence. You are an apt student and you are right, you will no longer need to fear daylight or the crosses around my house. You are cured, your life force transferred only the strength and cunning of your vampiric senses into that creature, the problem is, should that creature die you will die and revert back to what you were. If you die, he dies. You two will be tied together for the rest of your lives."

Vicki shook her head, "What about my baby?" He shrugged, "Your baby is fine, she weathered the transfer better than you would have thought. I really felt that the baby may die during the transfer but she is fine. Do you realize how fortunate you are to be a part of this incredible experiment." Vicki shuddered and immediately saw Adam shudder and glare at Lang. "You tried playing God Dr. Lang, people that try to go above what they are usually pay a terrible price." There is was again, that humorless laugh, "And I suppose you think you will be the one to put me in my place? Mrs. Collins, you forget you are my prisoner therefore you are beholden to me, I am not beholden to you."

Vicki pulled her arms around her body. "I think this conversation is over Dr. Lang." He grew angry and drew his hand back to slap her and felt his hand caught in a vice like grip and stared into Adams glare. "It would seem Adam has grown tired of your prattle as much as I have. I would if I were you Dr. Lang call it a night before Adam experiments on you to see if your body will break with enough pressure on your wrist." Lang tried to pull his arm away and Adam glared at him. Vicki spoke softly, "No Adam let him go." Adam looked down at her then back at Lang and with a flick of his wrist flung Lang into the wall like a rag doll.

Jeff and Danni rushed into the room with a syringe with the intent of sedating Adam, Adam shoved them both away and grabbed Vicki from the bed and ran from the room. Feeling a sense of elation, she instructed him where to go and soon they found themselves out on the streets of Collinsport. Adam continued to hold Vicki protectively in his arms as they headed towards Eagle Hill Cemetery.

Vicki was amazed at the strength he had and the speed at which he could travel. She wiggled in his arms and that communicated to him that he should put her down. "We need to hide Adam, we will hide until I feel its safe for us. Taking his hand in hers he paused and pulled her small hand up and looked at it, pushing his own hand to show the difference in size. She smiled, "I will teach you Adam but we need to keep moving." Curling her soft fingers around his large hand she slightly tugged him to follow.

She moved him past the Collins Mausoleum taking the pathway to Collinwood. The night was brisk with cold and she shivered which made Adam shiver. "Come, we have to hide where no one will find us." She led him on the path that trailed around to the back of the house to the west wing ballroom. Pushing the door, she found it was locked and sighed, and then looking around she saw the side window was slightly ajar. If they did not get in out of the cold soon, they would soon suffer from exposure.

Moving to the window she tried to climb up and through the window and found she was not tall enough or nimble enough. Then she felt Adam lift her; it was as if he could read her thoughts. Helping her through the widow she made her way over to the door and opened it. Taking Adams hand she led him into the large ballroom. The room was cold but not as cold as it had been outside. "Come on, I know where we can get warm and be safe." Smiling at him she took his hand and led him out into the main hallway. Tracking to the end of the hallway she found the west wing stairs indicating they should go up the stairs. Adam wanted to go first his protective mode coming into play. Vicki shook her head. "This is my home, I know where we are going." She stepped in front of him showing no fear. He followed at a more cautious pace.

Vicki led him to the servant's quarters and found a room that had a small wood-burning stove in the corner. She looked around the room and found some paper and balled it up, and then in a basket from some bygone days there she found some coal. Searching for matches, she found them tucked away in a drawer. As she struck the match Adam grew fearful then curious and went to touch the flame. Vicki shook her head.

"No Adam, it will hurt you. Burn, it will hurt you a oww.' He tried the word oww and she nodded. "Do not touch." She set the match to the paper and watched as it caught the smaller coal pieces on fire and the embers began to glow. "Good it will feel better in here soon." She looked around and saw some dusty blankets and wrinkled her nose. 'You stay here, I am going to the other part of the house and get us some warmer blankets."

Adam started to follow her and she shook her head. "No you stay here." She slipped out of the room. Adam went to look at the stove curious he put his fingers to the surface and quickly brought them back "Oww." Sucking his fingertips he sat on a chair and watched the door like a devoted pet.

Vicki made quick work of finding the extra blankets. Going to Quentin's room she found one of his sweaters, a pair of his pants, socks shoes, and shorts. Then sneaking into David's room she fund some of his rudimentary grammar books, some paper and pencil. Moving quickly back to the west wing she made her way to the room. Opening the door she moved into the room. "Now, I brought you some warm clothing, down the hallway there is a bathroom. I am going to show you what you need to do to bathe yourself and then you change into the new clothes I brought you." He looked at her curiously. "Then while we wait for Lang to grow tired or get scared we have told on him, I will teach you to read and write." Though the conversation seemed to be one sided she felt he understood she had his best interest at heart.

As she settled in for the night, she covered the man-child Adam with a blanket then curled into a ball. "Barnabas, I need you so much. Please come home to me soon." Vicki closed her eyes feeling her life had taken more twists and turns that she did not know if she was going to make it back from this journey. Slowly she gave in to her exhaustion and slept, after all tomorrow would be another day, it could not stay winter forever the calendar had said it was the first day of spring. She just hoped she could make it to summer and she let her dreams lead her to the Shadows Summer Nightmares.

This concludes Shadows Spring of Collinwood. The next installment will be Shadows Summer Nightmares. In this installment, Vicki must depend on a man-child named Adam to help her when she goes into labor. While on the island of Martinique Julia and Daphne search for Quentin, Barnabas, and Elliott. The family will once again face a danger from the past and old allies join forces with new ones as the hellmouth gives birth to hell on earth.

8


End file.
